Duelo de Pasiones
by Lazara
Summary: Kaoru es una joven fría e independiente la cual tendrá que decidir si dejarse seducir por la fogosidad de un inteligente pelirrojo o sucumbir ante la astucia de su capitán de kendo, Enishi, mientras descubre la verdad de su existencia. KK MA MS
1. I Besos robados

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mío…nos vemos…

Esta historia está dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa sería una verdadera pesadilla…

**Duelo de Pasiones**

By: Lázara

Capítulo I:** Besos robados**

Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, tengo diecisiete años y estoy en segundo año de preparatoria. Soy huérfana de madre y padre ya que mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no los extraño como se supone, ya que aprendía a vivir con eso y por lo tanto me ha hecho más fuerte e independiente. Vivo con mi hermano Sanosuke Sagara, no tenemos el mismo apellido ya que el no es hijo de mi padre si no de mi madre y otro hombre que nunca he conocido. Vivimos en una hermosa casa bien amueblada y con todo lo que nuestra pequeña familia necesita, mi hermano se encargo de mis desde aquel fatal accidente del cual solo yo sobreviví y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. No lo veo mucho por su trabajo de periodista el cual hace que viaje mucho y yo casi viva sola pero no me molesta ya que eso me ha hecho una persona fuerte e inocente a la vez.

Estudio en el Colegio Hiten Mitsurugi, dirigido por Hiko Himura un hombre imponente, estricto y aunque algunas veces parezca increíble estúpidamente inteligente. La filosofía del colegio está hecha par guerreros y como nos dice nuestro director todos los años en el discurso de bienvenida frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil:

Hiko- Los estudiantes de este colegio tienen todas las virtudes necesarias para ser resistentes contra los golpes de la vida, una defensa contundente contra el ataque de los enemigos (se practican muchos deportes entre ellos el Kendo, deporte principal). Somos fuertes de mente y espíritu y deseamos vivir en plenitud.

Con esas palabras comenzamos todos llenos de entusiasmo y ganas de sobresalir convirtiendo este colegio en uno de los mejores y para algunos como yo nuestro segundo hogar. Tengo el pelo como la noche oscura tan azul que parece negro y los ojos tan azules que parecen un océano solitario y profundo el cual es muy difícil de navegar; mi piel es blanca y tersa y aunque no soy muy alta me muevo con gran agilidad cuando practico mi gran pasión el Kendo. Mi hermano me dice que en otra vida fui una samurái o algo por el estilo, debido a que aprendí a utilizar la espada de bambú en aquel entonces antes de empezara a hablar y fue ese deporte y la filosofía de vida de mi colegio quienes en parte me ayudaron a salir de mi abismo.

No tengo muchas amistades o tal vez ninguna, soy una persona solitaria en todos los aspectos de mi vida no soy tímida ya que puedo hablar con cualquiera y siempre tengo el instintivo deseo de proteger al más débil pero mi frialdad o lo que el Hiko me dijo una vez, madurez impide que tenga amigas. Tengo muy buenas notas excepto en la clase de artes culinarias en la cual soy un completo desastre pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto y mis profesores se han rendido con migo. Nunca he tenido novio ni tampoco me ha interesado nadie en particular excepto el presidente del club de Kendo masculino, Enishi Yokishiro. Nunca hemos hablado de nada relacionado a mis sentimientos porque nunca se los he demostrado pero en las prácticas puedo sentir su mirada penetrante a través de sus gafas negras bajo su flequillo de cabello blanco. Todo estaba muy bien hasta el último día del año pasado cuando inesperadamente me invito a salir y yo acepte, desde entonces llevamos saliendo todas las vacaciones pero solo como amigos y nada más. Hoy es el primer día del colegio y como siempre el Hiko dirá su discurso y como es costumbre los presidentes de los club estarán en tarima con él al igual que el personal del colegio, Enishi representado el de Kendo y yo el de Karate.

-Bienvenidos a todos los estudiantes y maestros en este nuevo año académico- dijo el imponente director con su cabellera larga y suelta como era costumbre- espero que este año sea igual o más prospero que el anterior, por que los estudiantes de este colegio tienen todas las virtudes necesarias para ser resistentes contra los golpes de la vida, con una defensa contundente contra el ataque de los enemigos y fuertes de mente y espíritu deseando vivir en plenitud- estas simples palabras eran las más esperadas por todas ya que nos alentaban a seguir luchando, nos recordaban no sé si las palabras en si o el tono con que las decía pero nos devolvía el valor y la confianza que por alguna razón perdimos en el camino- Deseo presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes que se unirán a nuestra familia a partir de ahora.

- Kaoru- la llamo Enishi en voz baja ya que estaban uno al lado del otro- Kaoru.

-Si- respondió ella después de unos segundos, veía como todos los miraban ya se había regado la voz de que estaban saliendo y algunas personas la miraban con alegría y otras con rencor pero ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo- Que pasa.

- Quiero presentarte a alguien durante almuerzo así que te espero bajo el árbol de sakura- dijo él en voz baja que solo ella pudo escuchar.

-Ok no hay problemas- respondió ella prestando atención a las palabras de Hiko.

-Les presento a los estudiantes de cuarto año Tomoe Yokishiro hermana del presidente del club de Kendo y Kenshin Himura- dijo Hiko haciendo que todos callaran, nadie sabía que el director tenía un hijo y no dejaban de mirara a las dos personas que estaban frente a ellos. Tomoe era una mujer completamente hermosa su pelo negro y lacio contrastaba con su piel blanca y ojos negros. Kenshin era de la misma estatura de la chica a su lado pero el rojo intenso de su cabello lo hacia una criatura insólita, no se parecía nada a su padre espeto por la extensión de su pelo largo y lacio igual al del director, sus ojos eran de un dorado lastimero que miraba a todos y a nadie a la misma vez contrastado con su esbelta figura y su piel blanca- Por ultimo quiero que le den la bienvenida a Misao Makimachi de tercer año- la chica a diferencia de sus compañeros de tarima les sonreía a todos con gran alegría sus ojos grandes y verdes resplandecían al sonreír y su trenza larga y negra se movía mientras hacia la caravana tradicional de respeto a todos sus compañeros.

La campana sonó después que Hiko término y todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones donde una algarabía inesperada se había suscitado por la llegada de dos de los tres estudiantes nuevos.

-Estudiantes quiero que nuevamente le den la bienvenida a Misao Makimachi- dijo el profesor- Quiero que la ayuden con cualquier duda que tenga en lo que se adapta a nuestro colegio- todos la miraban sin ninguna expresión en particular, perecía una chica agradable y llevadera muy hermosa y algo inquieta cosa que le gusto mucho a los estudiantes de la clase- Kamiya- dijo el profesor.

-Si- respondió la chica prestando atención.

-Tú serás la encargada de enseñarle las facilidades del colegio a Makimachi.

-Entiendo- respondió volviendo a sentarse, era el último pupitre de la fila derecha pegada a la ventana y la mejor vista del salón ya que se veían los hermosos arboles del colegio.

-Makimachi usted se puede sentar junto a Kamiya.

-Gracias- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Kaoru no sin antes tropezar con un pupitre y tumbar unos libros.

Las horas pasaron y junto con ellas las clases hasta que finalmente sonó la campana de almuerzo. Misao había tratado de entablar una conversación más amena con Kaoru pero ella solo se limitaba a hablar de cosas relacionadas al colegio, las clases, los clubs y cosas por el estilo y nada mas no quería decir sus cosas personales a una desconocida que probablemente dentro de unos días solo la saludaría por cortesía.

-¿Bien donde quieres almorzar?- le pregunto Misao a Kaoru una vez tenían su comida.

-Ven con migo nunca almuerzo en la cafetería no me gusta estar rodeada de muchas personas pero si quieres te puedes quedar ahí- le dijo Kaoru con cortesía pero frialdad.

-No prefiero quedarme contigo- le respondió Misao con una sonrisa, Misao secretamente se había propuesto ganarse la confianza de esa chica tan amable pero fría como un hilo a la vez.

-Bien, sigamos entonces- dijo Kaoru llegando al árbol de sakura en el momento en que Enishi llegaba con la fue presentada como su hermana- Hola, mucho gusto- dijo ella una vez la tuvo al frente.

-Igualmente- le respondió ella- Encantada de conocerte mi nombre es Tomoe, me han amblado mucho de ti.

-Gracias- le respondió ella- Les presento a Misao Makimachi es estudiante nueva al igual que tú me han pedido que le enseñe la escuela así que en eso estamos.

-Bienvenida entonces- le dijo Enishi a Misao una vez comenzaron a almorzar- ¿Practicas algún deporte Misao?

-Si en realidad si- respondió ella con la boca casi llena- Son muy buena en Karate y con las Kunais por esa razón convencí a mi abuelo a que cambiara de colegio, estoy deseosa de conocer a la presidenta del club de Karate para hacer una prueba y poder entrar al equipo.

-Pues tienes suerte, porque la presidenta del club es…- le dijo Enishi, sintiendo la mirada repentina de Kaoru al decirle que no- Bueno, el club de Karate se reunirá hoy para las pruebas y escoger a la nueva presidenta o presidente.

-Escogen a un presidente todos los años- dijo Misao emocionada.

-No necesariamente- le respondió Kaoru- Pero no puede haber un presidente por más de dos años además a menos que el grupo en general lo apruebe.

-Y el grupo no quiere que se quede su líder- dijo Misao mirando como las hojas de sakura caían delicadamente sobre el pavimento- He escuchado que es una chica muy buena en Karate y en Judo ya que se combina las dos técnicas para crear el estilo libre en la competencias, no entiendo porque su grupo no querría que siguiera al mando si llevan dos años ganando en las competencias nacionales.

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella cuando la veas- dijo Enishi con una sonrisa picara mirando Kaoru quien miraba distraídamente hacia uno de los arboles no muy lejos de ellos.

-¿Ese es el hijo de Hiko?- pregunto Tomoe mirando a la misma dirección que Kaoru.

-Si- respondió Kaoru sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Tú lo conoces?- le pregunto Misao antes que Enishi lo hiciera.

-Si- dijo Kaoru sin darse cuenta, captando la atención de sus compañeros- Bueno en realidad no lo conozco- respondió ella.

-¿Sí o no?- pregunto Enishi con inocencia, nunca había visto esa mirada tan penetrante en Kaoru y ese hecho no le gusto. Era cierto que solo eran amigos y nada mas pero esperaba que fueran algo mas dentro de poco, era un chico respetuoso pero con experiencia en la vida a diferencia de Kaoru.

-Bueno- dijo ella con malicia en la voz cosa que solo Misao noto- No lo conozco personalmente por que siempre estudio fuera del país pero si sabía de su existencia.

-Parece que conoces muy bien al director- le dijo Tomoe.

-Sí, lo conozco desde que soy pequeña- le respondió Kaoru con una frialdad glacial- Nuestros padres eran muy amigos de ahí es donde lo conozco.

-Bueno cambiando de tema- dijo Enishi repentinamente, tratando de calmar los ánimos su hermana era muy imprudente era igual de maliciosa que el pero hacía mucho tiempo se había convencido que sus malos pensamientos no era reales y también sabía cómo reaccionaba Kaoru cada vez que alguien insinuaba algo por el estilo.

-La campana ya sonó- dijo Misao parándose de un salto y llevándose a Kaoru- Nos vemos después ven Kaoru ahora tenemos deporte cierto.

-Si- respondió ella, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa su intervención- Nos vemos después un placer conocerte Tomoe.

-Igual- respondió ella antes que Kaoru y Misao se perdieran de vista- Es bonita pero no sé por qué pierdes tanto tiempo con ella, si lo que quieres es llevártela a la cama solo hazlo y deja de perder el tiempo no se qué te llama tanto la atención.

-No es tan fácil- le respondió él- Kaoru no es como el resto de las chicas, no se va a entregar a cualquiera por simple pasión es una mujer muy, como decirlo equilibrada y fría piensa muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas y hacerlas por eso es la capitana del equipo de Karate y una de las mejores en Kendo.

-Ya veo, entonces será interesante ver como la conquistas hermanito- dijo ella- Yo por el contrario me muero por conocer a Kenshin, aunque esta en nuestra clase no le dirigió la palabra a nadie simplemente alejo a todos con la mirada.

-Me parece muy arrogante- dijo Enishi mientras entraban a la clase- Mientras no se meta en mi camino no me importa lo que quieras hacer con él.

-Te preocupa que le interese a tu Kaoru- dijo ella con malicia.

-Para nada- respondió- Pero si llagara a pasar tendría que abandonar la idea porque estoy decidido a que ella será mía.

-Muy bien hermanito- dijo Tomoe.

Kenshin caminaba lentamente quedando rezagado a propósito estaba completamente aburrido, no había nada interesante que hacer y las clases no eran nada del otro mundo ya que mientras estuvo fuera aprobó todos los créditos necesarios para graduarse pero la universidad no lo aceptaba si no era acreditado por un colegio del país, así que no le había quedado otra opción que entrar al colegio de su padre y repetir el grado simplemente por la burocracia del país. Desde la mañana todos querían hablar con él pero nadie le decía nada interesante así que solo se limito a alejarlos con su mirada para que lo dejaran en paz.

Su mirada penetrante buscaba algo en que entretenerse, era un chico increíblemente inteligente y los maestros estaban al tanto de esto ya que antes de que empezaran las clases cada maestro le administro un examen con el material resumido del año y Himura los aprobó todos con asombrosa nota excepto arte, la cual nunca había tomado y era requisito para graduarse. Le gustaba la escuela su padre tenía buen gusto era una mezcla de lo antiguo y tradicional de la cultura japonesa con toda la tecnología y las comodidades que la clase alta adinerada desearía para sus hijos.

-Kenshin cierto- le dijo la seductora voz de una hermosa mujer de pelo negro largo y ojos del mismo color- Mi nombre es Tomoe Yokishiro mucho gusto- Kenshin la miro con frialdad pero a diferencia de las otras personas ella solo se limito a sonreír con naturalidad al sentir su mirada penetrante.

-Himura- se limito a decir interesado en la audacia de esa chica.

-Bonita vista- dijo Tomoe mirando por la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver el patio del colegio o por lo menos parte de él, la pista, las canchas de tenis y baloncesto, el parque de pelota y lo más cerca que se podía ver era la piscina donde vio a Misao y a Kaoru sentadas en la orilla de la misma hablando tranquilamente.

-Un poco aburrida- le respondió el notando por primera vez el alboroto de la piscina.

-Bueno nos vemos- se despidió Tomoe sin más dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

-Nos vemos- le respondió el de igual forma, había jugado ese jueguito miles de veces la chica ruda se acerca y trata de hacerse la interesante pero con el eso no iba. Había vivido solo mucho tiempo y conocía todo lo que necesitaba saber así que ella si pensaba que él la iba a retenerla estaba muy equivocada.

Tomoe se detuvo por unos segundos antes de marcharse, su plan no había funcionado pero eso lo hacía más interesante. La clase continuo y los minutos pasaban con docilidad haciendo llevadera el letargo del tiempo la divertida clase que se estaba llevando en la piscina. Todos se veían muy relajados ya que el primer día por política no se hacía nada en las clases de deporte si no que se probaba el equipo y se calentaba.

-Kaoru- dijo Misao jugando con el agua.

-Dime- le respondió ella apoyando sus manos detrás de su espalda en el suelo para que el sol quemara sus hombros, cuello, muslos y cara.

-¿Por qué eres tan fría con las personas?- le pregunto ella sin ninguna inhibida.

-No soy fría- contesto Kaoru, la pregunta le había tomado desprevenida, mientras se cambiaban como era costumbre las más populares de la clase se acercaron para entablar conversación con Misao y alejarla de ella, ya estaba acostumbrada así que se limito a dejarla sola. Pero se había sorprendido cuando escucho unos gritos de insultos por parte de Misao hacia las chicas que le hablaban y volvía donde ella- Solo soy distante con las personas que no se ganan mi confianza.

-Ya veo- respondió Misao- Y que tengo que hacer para ganarme tu confianza.

-Nada- dijo Kaoru- ¿Porque discutiste con esas chicas en los vestidores?

-Nada en particular simplemente me dijeron que me alejara de ti si quería tener una vida social activa y cómo fue que dijeron en onda o algo así- dijo Misao con un suspiro de resignación- La verdad no me interesa mucho ese tipo de cosas, bueno si me gusta salir y divertirme pero con personas que valgan la pena no me gusta la pinta que tienen ellas así que prefiero ganarme tu confianza y salir a divertirme contigo.

-Gracias por defenderme- dijo Kaoru regalándole una honesta sonrisa- Generalmente yo soy quien defiende a las personas pero es bueno que alguien lo haga por mí.

-Bueno Enishi parece que está dispuesto a defenderte- le dijo Misao con picardía.

-Si eso parece pero no quiero que nadie me defienda- le dijo Kaoru relajándose por primera vez ante una desconocida- Enishi me gusta pero no creo que podamos llegar a tener una relación amorosa o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Digamos que es un buen chico pero tiene una base bien fundada de mujeriego, tal vez le guste pero una vez tenga lo que quiere se olvidara de mi.

-Entonces por qué sales con él.

-Estaba aburrida y me ayudo a practicar Kendo durante las vacaciones, eso es todo es bueno pero ya estamos al mismo nivel así que la ayuda no fue mucha- dijo Kaoru haciendo que las dos comenzaran a reír. Todos las miraron sorprendidos era raro ver reír a Kaoru de esa forma tan genuina y esa sonrisa combinada con ese cuerpo que tenia y sus ojos era algo que no se podía ignorar al igual que Misao.

-Bien entonces con quien te gustaría salir de verdad- le pregunto Misao.

-Nadie me interesa Misao- le respondió Kaoru parándose en el borde para nadar un poco.

-Entonces te es indiferente la mirada de aquel pelirrojo de la ventana que no ha dejado de mirarte desde que nos vio- dijo Misao como si nada.

Kaoru volteo instintivamente hacia la ventana topándose con los profundos ojos dorados de Kenshin y Kenshin al sentir la inmensidad de ese océano oscura sobre sus ojos no pudo y no quiso voltear su cara. Ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada y pese a la distancia sentía que estaban frente a frente ambos se conocían de referencia pero ninguno por que se hubiese visto en persona. Hiko alguna vez le comento de la existencia de Kaoru y le mando una foto de ellos dos juntos con otro hombre, al parecer su hermano durante las fiestas de navidad pero eso era todo y Kaoru conocía la existencia de Kenshin a través de su director y por las poquísimas fotos familiares que habían en la casa del mismo.

-Kaoru el entrenador quiere que ágamos unos clavados desde la rampa- dijo Misao parándose frente a Kaoru e interrumpiendo la conversación visual que mantenía.

-Clar0- dijo ella- ¿Sabes hacer clavados?

-Crecí cerca de una cascada- dijo Misao saltando desde la rampa más alta de la piscina y dando una voltereta en el aire antes de entrar al agua ganándose el aplauso de sus compañeros al igual que Kaoru cuando esta realizo el suyo.

-Hoy ahí practica de Karate si quieres puedes hacer una prueba para ver si puedes entrar al equipo- le dijo Kaoru flotando en el agua.

-Grandioso entonces ahí nos veremos- le dijo Misao saliendo del agua para su próxima clase.

Kaoru volteo la cabeza buscando los ojos dorados de aquel intruso y no los encontró saliendo del agua y siguiendo al resto de la clase. Las clases acabaron y el primer día concluyo como todos los años sin ningún percance y la mejor parte del día estaba a punto de comenzar. Las prácticas de los clubs se dividían en dos periodos para aprovechar las facilidades, las prácticas de Kendo y Karate eran en días diferentes para que sus miembros pudieran asistir a las dos. Todas las prácticas comenzaban a las dos y media y acaban a las cuatro y media, a veces a las cinco todo dependía de las necesidades del equipo.

Todos esperaban con ansias en el dojo la capitana del club de Karate y el capitán del club de Kendo, ese día se escogerían a los nuevos miembros y al nuevo jefe de Karate ya que su capitana se retiraba.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Kaoru a todos los miembros una vez llego- A los nuevos les advierto que no es fácil pertenecer a este equipo somos muy estrictos con la disciplina y la puntualidad así que aquellos que no puedan cumplir ese requisito ahórrense su tiempo y retírense- con esas palabras varias personas simplemente se levantaron y se fuero. Todos sabían la fama que tenía el equipo y lo estricta que era Kaoru cuando faltaban sin ninguna razón así que prefirieron rendirse antes de acabar en el piso mirándola desde abajo.

Misao estaba fascinada nunca pensó que se nueva amiga fuera la famosa capitana de Karate del Colegio Hiten Mitsurugi. Las prácticas comenzaron y los integrantes del club miraban las pruebas de los miembros ya que todos tenían que decidir y ella al final toma la última decisión, al finalizar todos los participantes todos se formaron en líneas de cinco miembros hacia los lados en posición de descanso mirándola con seriedad.

-Les quiero anunciar al nuevo capitán del equipo de Karate su nombre es Aoshi Sinomori de cuarto año- dijo Kaoru cediéndole su espacio al frente del equipo como era costumbre y parándose en el centro del circulo que todos los integrantes habían creado para la pelea final de la líder.

Era tradición que al final de cada liderazgo en todos los equipos el capitán anterior y el nuevo se enfrentaran en una pelea decisiva la cual no importaba cual de los dos era más fuerte el nuevo líder siempre vencía pero no sin antes que todos supieran cual de los dos era el vencedor.

-¿Listo?- le pregunto Kaoru.

-Listo- le contesto Aoshi.

Los dos se saludaron y comenzaron a pelear, pese a la estatura de Aoshi, Kaoru no se dejaba vencer están peleando con el estilo libre, este consistía en una mezcla de Karate y Judo la cual la hacía extremadamente difícil pero era implantada a todos los miembros para las competencias libres. Ambos oponentes estaban a la altura de su contrincante, cada vez que Kaoru caía Aoshi la seguía, el duelo se intensificaba cada vez mas y a ninguno le interesaba si su oponente era mujer u hombre solo le interesaba demostrarle a su equipo las habilidades de cada uno y por ese hecho todos debían respetarlos. Hiko observaba desde la entrada la pelea junto con Kenshin quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kaoru la cual estaba sofocada y tenía un poco de sangre sobre su kimono al igual que su oponente.

-No te parece que están llevando esto muy lejos para ser una simple practica- le dijo Kenshin con indiferencia.

-No- le respondió Hiko lleno de orgullo al ver a Kaoru, esa niña desde la muerte de sus padres se había convertido en la hija que nunca tuvo al igual que su hermano. Siempre velo por el bienestar de ambos pero sin entrometerse en sus vidas era una promesa que le había hecho a sus padres y siempre la cumpliría.

Aoshi estaba sofocado admiraba inmensamente a Kaoru al igual que ella a él, era su mejor amigo y la persona en la que mas confiaba después de su hermano y de Hiko. Enishi no lo podía ver ya que los celos lo traicionaban pero frente a todos tenía que hacer acopio de sus modales y tratarlo con mucha cortesía.

-Lista- le susurro Aoshi a Kaoru mientras se preparaba para aplicarle una técnica.

-Lista mi capitán- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, Aoshi la levanto y la tiro contra el suelo impidiendo que se parase y acabando la pelan no sin antes ella derribarlo a él pero sin quitarle su victoria. Todos aplaudieron ante tal espectáculo, mientras se saludaban y Aoshi la abrazaba con ternura y emoción reprimida.

-Buen hecho capitán ahora puedes dirigir tu equipo- le dijo Kaoru una vez se separaron- Estas son mis últimas directrices, las practicas han terminado descansen y aquellos elegidos para unirse a nuestro equipo serán avisados mañana.

-Pueden irse- dijo Aoshi y todos dejaron el dojo dejando a Kaoru, Enishi, Aoshi y Misao solos.

-Pueden irse yo me quedare un rato mas- dijo Kaoru.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Enishi.

-No prefiero estar sola si no te importa mañana nos vemos- le dijo Kaoru con frialdad no dejando espacio a un reproche y haciendo que se despidiera y marchara- Aoshi puedes acompañar a Misao hasta la estación del tren le prometí que lo aria pero me quiero quedar un rato mas.

-No hay problema- respondió el saliendo del dojo y saludando a Hiko que entraba junto a su hijo.

-Buena pelea- le dijo Hiko.

-Gracias he estado practicando- dijo ella con alegría.

-Déjame presentarte a mi hijo- dijo Hiko señalando a Kenshin.

-Kenshin Himura mucho gusto- se presento el mismo mirándola tan profundamente que el calor de su cuerpo se intensifico hasta causarle un escalofrió.

-Kaoru Kamiya- le contesto ella recuperando su cordura y subiendo las murallas de su indiferencia- Tengo entendido que quieres entrar al club de Kendo.

-Así es- le respondió divertido.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir- dijo Hiko- Tu hermano me llamo y me pidió que te quedaras unos días con migo ya que se tiene que quedar más tiempo y no te quiere dejar sola, tu cuarto ya está listo ya le instale la computadora que me pediste así que no tienes opción- hizo una pausa y miro a Kenshin- Kenshin te ayudara a recoger lo que necesites en tu casa y te acompañara a la nuestra los espero para cenar no demoren.

-Está bien- le dijo Kaoru derrotada, sabía que por más que se opusiera iba ser imposible no quedarse con él.

-¿Te quedas mucho en mi casa?- le pregunto Kenshin mientras la ayudaba a recoger algunas cosas que faltaban.

-Te moleta- le contesto ella.

-Tu cuarto se ve mas cómodo que el mío- le respondió el- Creo que lo voy a probar hoy

- No lo creo- le respondió ella- Me voy a cambiar y regreso te puedes ir si quieres yo puedo sola- estaba molesta por su actitud prepotente y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse molestar.

-No lo dudo- le dijo el sentándose para esperarla.

Kaoru entro a los vestidores y se quito la ropa para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse, tenía varios moretones en la espalda y uno en el hombro Aoshi se había entusiasmado pero él debía estar igual y eso ayudaba a aliviar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Mientras se duchaba no noto la penetrante mirada de Kenshin desde la entrada que la observaba sin pestañar, el agua estaba tan caliente que una cortina de humo se levantaba impidiendo que viera todo su cuerpo pero ese olor a jazmín que inundaba el vestidor lo estaba hipnotizando.

Sin darse cuenta atravesó la puerta se quito los zapatos la camisa y los pantalones dejando al descubierto su escultural cuerpo siendo protegido por unos bóxer color negro oscuro. Se paro en la entrada de las duchas y vio blanca y golpeada espalda cubierta por una larga cabellera azul oscura.

-Te vez hermosa- le dio Kenshin bajo el hechizo de ese olor que se intensificaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kaoru se volteo asustada, nunca pensó que Kenshin se atrevería a entra mientras ella estaba desnuda pero obviamente se había equivocado.

-Se puede saber qué carajo estás haciendo aquí- le dijo ella tapándose con una toalla- Sal de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres que yo te saque.

-Eso sería interesante- le respondió el acercándose a ella y robándole un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aliento, sus cuerpos eran mojados por el intenso chorro de agua caliente que los rodeaba.

Kenshin la besaba con desenfado y locura no podía explicarlo pero su cuerpo se había pegado al de ella y solo deseaba devorarla a besos no era pasión sexual lo que sentía en esos momentos sino un deseo inmenso de que ese olor se colara por cada resquicio de su cuerpo y se quedar con él para recordarla a ella. Kaoru respiraba como podía no sabía si el agua o ella eran los causantes de todo el vapor que los rodeaba pero ese beso era tan apasionado que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su cordura para separarse de él.

-Como te atreves- le dijo ella propinándole un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y le dio ventaja a ella de vestirse aceleradamente y marcharse pero no sin antes decirle- Vuelves a hacer eso y no será tu estomago quien reciba ese golpe.

-Eso veremos- dijo él una vez estuvo solo y apagaba el chorro de agua que le impedía recuperar el aliento sus ojos brillaban a tal magnitud que ese brillo perturbaría los sueños de Kaoru durante mucho tiempo después de ese pasional beso.

...Continuara….

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos se que ha sido mucho tiempo desde mi última aparición pero les aseguro que terminare mis otras historias, no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza así que empecé a escribir y aquí estamos no pienso hacerlo más de cinco o seis capítulos así que espero terminarlo pronto… Bueno cuídense mucho y espero sus opiniones sobre la historia…

**_POR FAVOR DEJEN UN RVIEW PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO_**

Nos vemos… hasta la próxima.


	2. II Desilusiones

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mío…nos vemos…

Esta historia está dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa sería una verdadera pesadilla…

**Duelo de Pasiones**

By: Lázara

Capítulo II: **Desilusiones**

Misao caminaba en silencio junto a Aoshi desde que salieron del colegio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada ya que aparentemente no tenían nada que decirse. Aoshi caminaba derecho sin ninguna dificultad para que su inesperada compañera no notara el dolor de espalda que estaba sintiendo. Kaoru se había emocionado en el combate, le dolía la espalda la rodilla y un poco la cabeza, de todas sus dolencias solo podía curarse de uno con una pastilla pero el dolor de espalda y la pierna no tenían remedio. Mañana tendría que ir a la enfermería para que el doctor del colegio le diera un masaje muscular y le ayudara a aliviarse. Mientras caminaba miraba a Misao de reojo y su seriedad por alguna razón le causaba gracia, desde la mañana no había dejado de sonreír y ahora parecía una tumba, su cuerpo se veía tenso y su mirada seria.

-Si no querías que te acompañe lo puedes decir- dijo el de repente, quería acabar ese silencio tan incomodo que los rodeaba. No era un hombre de muchas palabras y trataba de hablar lo menos posibles con sus compañeros de clases pero solo con Kaoru y en algunas excepciones dejaba ver su verdadera personalidad, no muy diferente a la actual pero más relajado y en ocasiones risueño y agradable.

-No es eso- le contesto Misao mirándolo a los ojos- Si lo dices por ti yo no tengo problema con irme sola, conozco la zona y no me va a pasar nada.

-Me encomendaron que te acompañara y eso are- le contesto él, estaba tratando de ser amable y ella le respondía de esa forma era el colmo, eso se ganaba por tratar de hablarle.

-Kaoru no se enterara- le dijo deteniéndose- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero creo que deberías ir a tu casa para que te recuperes de los golpes.

-No sé de que estas ablando.

-No lo sabes- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Bien entonces no te molestara que te toque aquí- su mano toco la parte interna de su muslo cerca de la rodilla con una increíble velocidad y fuerza- No te duele.

Su orgullo le impedía flaquear ante una desconocida, pero había tocado en el sitio exacto en el que Kaoru le aplico su técnica especial y al ella ejercer tanta presión su cuerpo estaba tambaleando para no desplomarse frente a todos.

-Es muy atrevido que toques el muslo de un hombre sin que este tenga ninguna relación contigo- le contesto Aoshi tratando de que se enojase y se marchara para poder sentarse y reponerse de ese ataque.

-No me hagas reír- dijo ella- Kaoru lastimo varios puntos clave de tu cuerpo al igual que tu a ella, fue una pelea muy intensa, sinceramente espero poder medir mis fuerzas con los dos algún día.

-Una novata no puede retar a un superior sin estar lista- le dijo el molesto por su audacia- Seria inútil e irresponsable.

-Eso crees- dijo ella saltando sobre él y apoyándose sobre su hombro lastimado mientras ejercía presión con dos de sus cinco dedos activado así varios de sus nervios- En cinco segundos tu hombro guindara como si estuviese roto y no sentirás nada en su lugar.

-Eres buena saltando pero eso es imposible- le dijo el moviendo su hombro con dificultad por el dolor- Solo un grupo sabe utilizar esa técnica y son los…

-Cinco- dijo Misao y su hombro cayó desplomado sobre su cuerpo y el dolor desapareció como por arte de magia- Oniwabanshu, ellos son los únicos que pueden utilizar esa técnica correctamente- término ella.

-Así que tu eres uno de ellos- dijo el olvidando su brazo e interesando por lo que acaba de decir.

-Ahora si tengo oportunidad de combatir contra ti- le pregunto desafiante, esos grandes ojos verdes le gustaban cada vez mas y esa actitud desafiante lo estaba provocando.

-Primero tienes que ser aceptada en el grupo antes de combatir- le respondió el.

-Que- contesto, ya no podía mas como era posible que le dijera eso no la habían derribado ni una sola vez en las pruebas y acaba de aplicarle una técnica sumamente complicada en su hombre en menos de tres segundos y él le decía que tenía que esperar a que la aceptaran.

Aoshi la miraba divertido, su cara se contraía de frustración y coraje a medida que procesaba la información casi podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando y no pudo aguantar más y se echo a reír en su cara.

-Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia- le dijo ella molesta.

-No te preocupes por las pruebas todo saldrá bien- dijo el tocando su cabeza como una niña pequeña. Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír por un largo rato hasta que sus estómagos comenzaron a doler.

-Mi casa queda lejos- dijo Misao mirando las rutas del tren- Donde podemos ir para arreglarte el hombre y quitarte el dolor de espalda.

-¿Eres terapista físico?- le pregunto con ironía.

-Bueno si te quieres quedar así no me importa- le contesto ella dando media vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera- la detuvo con su mano derecha- Podemos ir a mi casa, no está lejos de aquí.

-Bien, vamos.

Se montaron en uno de los trenes y a medida que este avanzaba las gotas de agua se hacían más intensas cubriendo con su cuerpo todas las calles, casas y personas como ellos que corrían para refugiarse de su frialdad. Se detuvieron frente a un complejo de apartamentos muy bien ubicados cerca del centro de la ciudad, en la recepción un portero les abrió la puerta al ellos entrar y saludo a Aoshi con mucho respeto hasta que ambos entraron a elevador y subieron al último piso.

-¿Vives en el último piso?- le pregunto Misao viendo como los números pasaban.

-Así es- contesto el después de salir del elevador y abrir la puerta de un lujoso pero conservador Pen House, la sala era enorme al igual que la cocina y el comedor. Las paredes colgaban hermosas obras de arte de diversos artistas, varias puertas se extendían en los extremos pero sin ningún indicio de vida o calidez familiar.

-¿Vives solo?- le pregunto Misao con curiosidad acariciado las teclas del piano que adornaba la sala.

-Así es- contesto- ¿Te gusta el piano?

-Se tocar algo pero según mi abuelo no soy muy buena.

-Por qué no lo tratas.

-Otro día- le contesto alejándose del piano y sentándose en el sofá de cuero blanco que estaba cerca- Quítate la camisa y siéntate aquí.

-Como- dijo casi escupiendo el vaso de agua que se tomaba.

-No te voy a lastimar si eso es lo que temes- le contesto ella con voz juguetona- En serio ven solo te voy a curar.

Aoshi hizo lo que ella le pidió y se sentó de espaldas a ella no pudiendo ver la reacción de su rostro al tener esa imponente espalda frente a sus ojos y a disposición de sus manos. Tenía varios moretones pero no eran nada serio solo dolores musculares y nada más.

-Bien nenecito que te relajes lo mas que puedas- le dijo antes de tocarlo- Te voy a decir lo que haré está bien.

-Sí.

-Vas a sentir mis manos sobre tu hombro y brazo- le dijo ella tocando su cuerpo, sus manos se sentían frías al hacer contacto con su piel, pero su cuerpo se calentaba poco a poco.

Kaoru caminaba furiosa por la acera mientras los carros pasaban a su lado sin notar la furia que se desprendía de sus ojos, de su cuerpo de su alma. Como se había atrevido a besarla de esa manera, no se esperaba ese beso, que la había tomado desprevenida y desnuda para colmo. El vapor de la calle actuaba como un tranquilizante para sus emociones y poco a poco fue desacelerando el paso, hasta tocarse los labios con delicadeza, todavía los sentía rojos y su cuerpo recordaba la presencia de su cuerpo pegado al de ella. No era su primer beso, ni tampoco el segundo pero eso no justificaba el atrevimiento de Kenshin. Cada vez que su mente le mostraba como la acorralo contra la pared, como la inmovilizaba rodeando sus brazos, su pecho y su espalda entrelazando sus manos y no dejando que se moviera. Cada vez que recordaba sus labios, su aroma, su cuerpo una furia incontrolable la invadía y le daba ganas de pegarle, de insultarlo, de decírselo a Hiko, pero dos de las tres cosas ya las había hecho y la tercera sabía que no lo aria no era esa clase de persona.

No necesitaba o otros para resolver sus problemas y en el caso que se atreviera a intentarlo otra vez le diría lo que ocurre a Hiko para que hablara con el pero no sin antes intentarlo ella. Su casa no estaba muy lejos de la escuela pero el camino se le hizo eterno, saco la llave y abrió la puerta encontrando como tantas veces soledad y oscuridad. Adoraba a su hermano pero su trabajo lo mantenía alejado por mucho tiempo y ella no impediría que el abandonara sus sueños, por eso calladamente agradecía a Hiko que la obligara a quedarse con él en fechas especiales y en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. No tenía que empacar mucho por que tenía ropa en casa del director así que busco lo indispensable y lo hecho en la maleta sobre una silla y partió. Eran las seis de la tarde y Hiko comía religiosamente a las ocho de la noche sin ninguna excusa estuvieran sus invitados o no y eso lo aprendió mucho tiempo atrás. No esperaba que Kenshin la persiguiera para pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido pero la falta de delicadeza del chico la exasperaba, tomo el autobús que la dejaría cerca de la casa de Hiko y a los pocos minutos se bajo comenzando la caminata hasta su destino final cuando de repente un torrencial aguacero comenzó a caer, empapándola completamente mientras corría para llegar rápido a la casa.

Cuando llego una de las sirvientas le abrió ayudándola a cargar su maleta y entregándole una toalla para que se secara.

-¿Kaoru por que estas toda mojada?- le pregunto Hiko con un tono un poco molesto pero no con ellas.

-El aguacero me cogió desprevenida así que tuve que correr- le contesto ella quitándose las medias los zapatos, la camisa y le pantalón frente a todos y quedando con un cómodo leotardo que cubría sus piernas hasta la rodilla.

-Pero le dije a Kenshin que te acompañara- dijo el sin impórtale que se desvistiera frente a la él y en la sala, tenían tanta confianza que no le importaba- Si le di el carro a ese baka deshi es para que te trajera.

-Bueno es que…- dijo Kaoru secando su cabello sin notar la penetrante mirada de Kenshin tras ella, miraba su espalda descubierta ya que el leotardo no la cubría y el pantalón rosa que se puso solo cubría el área de sus glúteos y nada más.

-Es inapropiado que una señorita ande así en una casa donde solo viven hombres- dijo Kenshin sorprendiéndola y ganándose un latigazo de su cabello negro sobre su cara.

-Eso a ti no te importa- le contesto ella con aspereza y furia contenida, cosa que todos notaron- Si ando así es porque tengo confianza con el dueño de la casa además es tu culpa que este toda mojada- al decir esto Kenshin entrecerró sus ojos dorados esperando que dijera lo que había pasado, después de todo tenía razón esa chica no era tan especial como su padre le había dicho y estaba a punto de demostrárselo - Si no hubieses tenido que buscar las cosas que se te quedaron en el casillero y llevarlas a la biblioteca yo hubiera llegado seca a tu casa.

Kenshin la miro sorprendido había mentido con tanta facilidad y naturalidad que hasta el se lo creyó por un segundo pero sabía que Hiko no se lo iba a tragar, pero bueno quien sabia con esa chica cualquier cosa era posible.

-Ya veo- dijo Hiko dando media vuelta y marchándose- La cena se servirá a las ocho y comenzare aunque no estén.

-Bien- contestaron las dos y cada uno fue en direcciones contrarias Kaoru salió al jardín hasta llegar al pequeño dojo y prender el radio con una hermosa música clásica, por su parte Kenshin siguió a su padre y se sentó junto a él en el sofá frente al televisor.

-Desde cuando ves televisión comiendo helado- le pregunto Kenshin relajándose.

-Desde que descubrí que necesitaba diez minutos para descansar- le contesto Hiko saboreando su helado de fresa.

-¿Y desde cuando es eso?

-Desde que Kaoru me dijo que me veía muy cerio todo el tiempo.

-Tiene razón en eso- dijo Kenshin probando el helado de su padre, nunca hablaban mucho pero se llevaban muy bien. Cuando murió su madre muchos años atrás su relación atravesó momentos muy difíciles pero desde un tiempo eso cambio por alguna razón que nunca supo.

-Me vas a decir por qué no trajiste a Kaoru como te pedí- dijo Hiko rompiendo el grato silencio.

-Ya ella te lo explico- dijo Kenshin.

-Esperas que crea eso.

-De hecho si- contesto Kenshin levantándose- Saldré en la noche así que no me esperes.

-No lo haré, pero cenas con nosotros - le contesto Hiko- No quiero problemas con Kaoru, no es como las mujeres que conoces así que ten cuidado con lo que haces- su rostro había adquirido una rudeza tan extrema que en sus ojos se podía ver el Hiko de antes, frio, despiadado, inflexible.

-Como quieras- dijo Kenshin y se marcho a su habitación viendo como Kaoru bailaba libremente por el dojo sobre las puntas de sus pies mientras practicaba unas piruetas de ballet.

-Una cosa más- dijo Kenshin deteniéndose en la escalera- Desde cuando el ballet se mezcla con el kendo y el karate.

-Desde que ese invento el estilo libre- le respondió Hiko volviendo su atención al programa que estaba viendo.

Las horas pasaron y dieron las ocho en punto, el radio de Kaoru paro de repente dejando una de sus piruetas a media, miro con resignación el aparato cogió su toalla se seco y llego al comedor mientras secaba su cabello mojado por el sudor. La cena transcurrió sin ningún comentario, los tres comían sin mirarse, Kenshin comía con lentitud saboreando ese sabor casero que tanto extraño. Se sentía cómodo sus pantalones y camisa negra contrastaban con su cabello rojo atado en una coleta baja y el olor de su casa era incomparable, un poco distinto ahora pero el original se mantenía.

-Con su permiso- dijo Kenshin se levanto y se marcho.

-Kaoru espero que no te importe compartir el baño con Kenshin- dijo Hiko después de ambos terminar de cenar.

-Hay dos puertas en el baño cierto- dijo Kaoru con desconfianza.

-Me crees capaz de hacer algo así- le respondió ofendido.

-No lo sé- le respondió ella- Como director jamás como Hiko padre loco pues no sé.

-Me estás diciendo loco.

-No precisamente- dijo Kaoru y los dos rieron .

-No te preocupes hay dos puertas y se cierran por dentro y por fuera, se que tratar con Kenshin a veces no es fácil así que agradezco el esfuerzo.

-Después que no se meta con migo no hay problema- dijo Kaoru y se retiro dejando una sabor amargo en la boca de Hiko.

-Si eso llegara a pasar quiero que me lo digas- le dijo Hiko sin recibir respuesta de ella.

Misao masajeaba la espalda de Aoshi con cuidado para no lastimarlo, poco a poco el chico sentía como recuperaba la movilidad de su brazo pero a la vez el dolor causado por la batalla con Kaoru.

-El dolor está regresando- se quejo sintiéndolo más intenso.

-Todos los hombres son iguales- dijo Misao- Te voy a quitar el dolor pero con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Dime si estoy aceptada en el equipo.

-Eso no es justo con los otros- Misao presiono mas fuerte sobre su espalda intensificando el dolor considerablemente.

-Que lo sepa ahora o mañana no va a hacer mucha diferencia, verdad capitán.

-Eres muy aduladora Makimachi- Misao se detuvo de inmediato, su cerebro colapso por leves segundos y por un frágil instante se vio llorando en medio de un bosque y pidiéndole a el que no se marchara.

-Makimachi estas bien- le pregunto Aoshi preocupado.

-Sí, solo me distraje- contesto ella- Te voy a quitar los dolores de la espalda pero necesito que te acuestes y el sofá es incomodo.

-Podemos ir a mi habitación.

-Bien- dijo ella- Acuéstate y trata de relajarte.

-No me pedirás que me quite el pantalón.

-Donde está el hombre frio y distante de la escuela, tienes doble personalidad.

-Algo así.

-Pero si quieres quitarte el pantalón yo no tengo problema- le dijo ella divertida al ver su rostro rojo.

El dolor fue desapareciendo mientras masajeaba su espada y se relajo tanto con su tacto que cuando termino quería que continuara. Pocas veces sentía tanta confianza con alguien pero por alguna razón con ella era diferente.

-No te debería doler ahora- dijo Misao saliendo del cuarto y sirviéndose un poco de agua sin preguntarle, tenía que calmarse ese chico alteraba su entendimiento y no quería que las cosas se confundieran- Descansa, no hagas ningún ejercicio y mañana estarás como nuevo.

-Muchas gracias Misao- le dijo el- Eres mejor que el doctor de la escuela, crees que puedas hacer algo con el dolor de la rodilla.

-Sí pero no sé si te agrade- deja el vaso el cocina y se acerco a la ventana ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y se tenía que ir dentro de poco o si no Okina la mataría, si no había mandado ya a buscarla.

-Escucho.

-Mi pulsera- alzo su mano enseñándole una colorida pulsera compuesta de miles de alfileres de diversos colores- Trabaja como agujas chinas y presiono con un alfiler tu oído por varios minutos el dolor desaparecerá.

-Pero- dijo él.

-Vas a quedar inconsciente y a mi completa disposición- Misao se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos- No te importa.

Aoshi se estaba divirtiendo vivir solo tenía sus ventajas pero también sus desventajas, Kaoru se quedaba algunas veces con el pero no era suficiente porque su compañía era solo de amiga y necesitaba algo más.

-Bueno si me quieres hacer algo espera a que despierte para poder defenderme- le contesto- No sería justo.

-No te preocupes no te voy a lastimar- dijo ella colocando las agujas en su oído izquierdo.

-No me siente inconsciente- bromeo Aoshi comenzando a verla borrosa.

-Pero dentro de poco lo estarás- dijo Misao notando por primare vez los finos rasgos su rostro, sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Kaoru un azul oscuro e intenso, su cabello era negro y fino cayendo sobre su cara desordenado, su nariz era perfilada pero no larga y sus mejillas tenían el tamaño perfecto, por ultimo sus labios eran carnosos y delicados casi como los de una mujer pero largos y sensuales.

-Parece como si me quisieras besar- dijo Aoshi medio incoherente ya no podía ver casi nada y su cerebro divagaba mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

-Tal vez lo haga- dijo Misao y se acerco a su rostro deteniéndose a milímetros de sus labios y mirar sus ojos, Aoshi solo vio como una sobra con hermosos ojos verdes se acercaba a su rostro pero nunca supo si esa misma sobra había besado sus labios. Misao espero a que cayera inconsciente y cuando estuvo absolutamente segura lo beso, no se cuestiono el motivo pero esa imagen que vio al principio de él y ella llorando era algo que averiguaría y ese beso era el pago de las lágrimas que derramo en algún momento de su existencia.

Aoshi despertó poco a poco tocándose la cabeza, estaba mareado pero no le dolía nada. Recordó como un relámpago la imagen de Misao acercándose a sus labios pero no recordaba nada mas, no estaba seguro si lo había besado pero era inútil preguntarle porque ya se había marchado y en cambio le dejo sobre la mesa un vaso de agua con dos pastillas para su dolor de cabeza.

-Mañana hablaremos Makimachi- dijo Aoshi tomándose sus pastillas y mirando por la ventana como una chica corría de prisa por la acera sin mirar atrás.

Kaoru preparaba todo para tomar un baño, todos en la casa terminarían sus quehaceres e irían a dormir. Kenshin no estaba y francamente no le importaba, Hiko trabajaría en su despacho las próximas dos horas y después se acostaría no sin antes tomarse una botella de sake y dormir profundamente. No tenia deberes para la escuela y solo le faltaba escoger a los nuevos miembros del equipo de Karate y pedirá descansar, prendió la computadora que Hiko le instalo en su cuarto y espero a que subiera el programa de MSN, su lista de amigos era relativamente corta esta se componía de Hiko, Sanosuke y Aoshi. Eran las nueve y media de la noche así que se apresuro a abrir la venta de conversación de su hermano y prender la cámara de video que tenia sobre la computadora.

-Hola Kao- dijo la alegre voz de Sanosuke desde el otro extremo del computador- Como estas hermanita.

-Muy bien y tu- contesto ella, era tranquilizante saber que estaba bien.

-Un poco sucio pero bien- le respondió el sacándose un poco de polvo del cabello.

-¿Las cosas no andan bien cierto?- pregunto ella.

-No para nada pero no te preocupes que yo estaré allá muy pronto- Sanosuke se veía tenso, cansado hambriento y con los ojos rojos por la arena- Quédate con Hiko hasta que yo llegue no quiero que te pase nada, la guerra no acabara pronto y la revista enviara otro corresponsal pronto para sustituirme.

-Está bien- dijo ella resignada- Pero si te pasa algo no te lo perdonare nunca.

-Está bien- se despidió el- Cuídate mucho y un beso.

-Adiós Sano- dijo Kaoru y la conversación se corto.

Esa era la rutina de dos veces en semana, ya estaba acostumbrada y no le importaba era interesante descubrir nuevas culturas a través de las experiencias de su hermano. Abrió la puerta del baño y quedo sorprendida las padres, el piso, la bañera y el tocador eran de un hermoso mármol travertinos con hondas que daban la impresión de movimiento. Abrió la llave y dejo que la bañera se llenara con agua bien caliente destapo uno de los frascos estratégicamente colocados cerca de la bañera y hecho dos cucharadas de sal de lavanda que su hermano le trajo. Espero a que se llenara casi toda prendió las velas que la rodeaban apago la luz y puso una música suave para relajarla, el agua estaba bien caliente pero poco a poco su cuerpo se acostumbro a la temperatura y se quedo dormida. Un abrupto portazo la despertó notando que tenía una pierna adormecida y el agua ya estaba fría, las velas tiritaban con su último aliento y la música no se escuchaba.

Salió de la bañera y dejo que el agua se fuera mientras se secaba cuando escucho las risas provenientes del cuarto de al lado. Eran dos personas y aparentemente estaban medias herbarias, no pudo resistir la curiosidad y se acerco a la cerradura que faltaba por cubrir. Kenshin estaba semi desnudo sobre la cama, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y su cuerpo se veía levemente por la luz que entraba que atravesaba la ventana, la risa de una mujer se escuchaba cerca de la puerta pero no la podía ver hasta que se acerco a la ventana y se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa.

-Kenshin no me imagine que te gustara salir de noche- dijo la mujer en un susurro casi inaudible- Pero agrada que lo hagas.

-A mi también- dijo el jalándola sobre su cuerpo, lo único que Kaoru vio fue una masa de cabello negro y largo que se movía hacia al cuerpo de él no le vio el rostro pero no le interesaba ese no era su problema y no tenía ningún motivo para estar tan furiosa como lo estaban.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la mujer notando el silencio repentino de Kenshin.

-No no sucede nada- dijo Kenshin besándola con desenfreno, mientras las luces del baño se apagaban lentamente y una sobra desaparecía en la oscuridad cerrando la puerta que los separaba.

La mañana llego y como siempre Hiko se sentó en la mesa para desayunar y llevar a Kaoru al colegio ya que Kenshin tenía su carro. El fuerte aroma del café recién colado llenaba la casa y conducía a Kenshin hacia el comedor como una serpiente bajo el embrujo de un flautista, se sentó junto a su padre y se sirvió sin reparo recuperando las energías que había perdido. Su uniforme estaba impecable los colores blanco y negro contrastaban con su cabello y sus ojos dorados.

-¿Donde está Kaoru? – pregunto Hiko a una de las encargadas de la limpieza.

-Kaoru salió bien temprano- dijo la más anciana de las empleadas- Tomo una manzana y se fue dijo que lo vería en el colegio.

-Parece que tenía prisa- dijo Kenshin- Siempre es así de fría, no parece una chica de su edad.

-Como esperas que sea- dijo Hiko sin interrumpir su desayuno- Esperabas que sucumbiera ante tus encantos de hombre peligroso como el resto de tus compañeras.

-Tal vez- le contesto Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-Te advertí que no te metieras con ella y es en serio- el silencio incomodo regreso- Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con las mujeres que quieras pero no quiero que la molestes.

-Ya lo sé, solo es divertido- hizo una pausa- No te preocupes no es mi tipo.

-Una cosa más- dijo Hiko terminado y parándose al igual que el- Mientras tu cuarto este junto al de ella abstente de traer invitadas sin avisar, o por lo menos dime si quieres un apartamento yo con gusto te instalare en uno.

-La chica es un poco chismosa- dijo Kenshin quitándose una pelusa de su camisa, estaba comprobado era igual a todas, como siempre no tenía nada especial.

-Ese es tu mayor defecto hijo- dijo Hiko saliendo de la casa- Juzgas a todos sin conocerlos, pero ella no me dijo nada nunca se va primero que yo y las veces que lo hace es porque algo le molesta y no quiere que me entere- hizo una pausa y lo miro- Lo sé porque tu amiga olvido su sujetador en la sala.

-Entiendo- respondió Kenshin y se marcho.

La escuela estaba como siempre, todos risueños, parlanchines y distantes como de costumbre. Kaoru hablaba con Aoshi sobre los nuevos miembros del Club de Karate y se ponían de acuerdo para la elección final ya que la lista se pondría en el boletín de deportes antes que sonara la campana para que comenzaran las clases. De veinte personas que adicionaban por semestre solo seis o siete eran aceptados. Aoshi se veía distraído o más que de costumbre.

-Buscas a alguien- le pregunto Kaoru molesta, después de preguntarle lo mismo tres veces.

-Ha- dijo- Perdón es que estoy buscando a Misao.

-Misao así que te gusta- dijo Kaoru olvidando su mal humor la semana no había empezado bien pero las cosas mejoraban con el día y esa noticia era su pase a la felicidad por un tiempo ya que disfrutaría con el dolor de su amigo- Nunca me imagine que te gustaran ese tipo de chicas pero me alegro.

-No me gusta Misao- dijo Aoshi molesto- Solo me curo las molestias de mi espalda y quería agradecerle.

-Así que molestias, me siente insultada yo esperaba que te doliera bastante.

-De hecho te pasaste pero estoy seguro que a ti también te duele- Aoshi extendió su mano y toco su cintura sin reparo, a simple vista parecía como si la sostuviera para besarla o para evitar que se moviera.

Kaoru apretó los dientes, el lugar que le apretaba le dolía como mil demonios y podía sentir como todos los miraban con escándalo en sus ojos la posición en que se encontraban era un poco comprometedora ella contra la pared y el sosteniendo su cintura. Kenshin subía las escaleras un poco distraído pensando en todo y en nada cuando escucho la conversación de unos chicos frente a él.

-No sabía que Aoshi estaba saliendo con Kaoru- dijo uno de ellos.

-Yo tampoco pero por cómo están todo parece que si- le respondió su compañero y siguieron hablando. Kenshin miro instintivamente y su sangre hirvió en sus venas, ese era el chico con que peleo ayer y hoy la tocaba con mucha confianza.

-Aoshi ahí viene Misao- le dijo Kaoru acercándosele al oído.

-Donde- respondió el soltándola y causando un mar de carcajadas en su amiga- Tramposa- le dijo el ofendido.

-Vez tenía razón- dijo Kaoru notando por primera vez la presencia de Kenshin, su riza se corto y su semblante cambio completamente su cuerpo se tenso y sus ojos lo miraron con furia para después ignorarlo, ese fue el primer golpe que recibía por parte del desprecio y le dolió hasta el alma.

-No molestes, eso no es verdad- dijo Aoshi no notando su cambio de semblante.

-Que cosa no es verdad- dijo Misao apareciendo de la nada- Ya tienen los resultados.

-Felicidades- dijo Kaoru- Bienvenida al grupo.

-Si- grito Misao- Lo sabía, lo sabía.

-Felicidades- dijo Aoshi.

-Gracias Sinomori- respondió Misao y se marcho con Kaoru a las clases, estas pasaron sin ningún incidente, Enishi trataba de acercarse a Kaoru pero ella no estaba de humor para escucharlo así que el chico prefirió esperar.

La tarde llego y las prácticas de Kendo no se hicieron esperar, a diferencia de los otros grupos el equipo de Kendo no cambiaria de líder así que Enishi seguiría al frente. Los nuevos miembros esperaban a que fueran retados y saber si pasaban o no, las pruebas consistían en dos etapas. La primera era de calentamiento si resistían el calentamiento del equipo tenían la mitad gana y si todavía les quedaba fuerzas para el combate y demostraban su fortaleza eran admitidos el mismo día. De los pocos aspirantes solo dos pasaron la primera etapa y esos fueron Himura Kenshin y Soujiro Seta.

-Bien ahora serán retados- dijo Enishi ordenando al grupo para que despejaran el área, no quería a Kenshin en su equipo pero si derrotaba a cualquiera de sus integrantes lo tendría que aceptar, ya había escuchado los rumores de su destreza como espadachín y eso le preocupaba solo dos personas podían retarlo y no quería que Kaoru se midiera a él.

-Yo seré el primero- dijo Kenshin, impaciente, ya estaba cansado de los calentamientos quería un poco de acción- Quien me probara.

-Lo haré yo- dijo Enishi.

-Eso no es contra las reglas- dijo Kenshin con un tonito irónico- Pero me da lo mismo.

-El tiene razón- dijo Kaoru, algo estaba mal. Enishi era muy estricto con las normas del equipo no entendía el por qué las iba a romper sin ningún reparo- Lo haré yo.

-Perfecto- dijo Kenshin una vez Enishi no pudo hacer nada para impedir el enfrentamiento. Los dos tomaron las espadas de bambú y se pararon frente a frente, Misao y Aoshi miraban desde lejos y Enishi sacaba chispas de coraje.

-Están listos- les pregunto Enishi.

-Si- respondieron los dos pero antes que Enishi pudiera darles la señal de comienzo una llamada inesperada resonó en todo el salón reclamando la presencia de Enishi en el teléfono del dojo y suspendiendo por leves segundos el combate.

-Esto será divertido- le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru, esto lo ignoro y se limito a jugar con su espada.

Cerca de la puerta Tomoe miraba curiosa a las dos personas en el centro de la lona, nunca pensó que el nuevo capricho de su hermano terminara enfrentándose con Kenshin ya que ella misma le había dicho lo diestro que era en la espada. Se acerco un poco al grupo y llamo con la mano a Kenshin hasta que este la vio y se acerco dejando a Kaoru sola. Kaoru lo siguió con la mirada, estaba harta de él y se lo demostraría, Hiko lo había entrenado pero lo que él no sabía era que a ella también lo había hecho. Nunca pudo mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades pero hoy no se reprimiría.

- Hoy yo seré quien prenda las velas del baño- dijo Tomoe en el oído de Kenshin para que nadie los escuchara, pero desgraciadamente Kaoru pudo leer sus labios y una llamarada de indignación, coraje y odio invadió su cuerpo.

-Ya veremos- respondió Kenshin volteándose para regresar con Kaoru quien se veía seria como un tempano de hielo pero sus ojos ardían de furia.

-Aoshi- dijo Misao preocupada- Algo no anda bien con Kaoru.

-Algo la tiene de mal humor y parece que es Kenshin- le respondió el, preocupado.

-¿Conoces a Kaoru desde hace mucho?- pregunto Misao sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Desde que era pequeña- dijo Aoshi con nostalgia- Siempre fue un poco solitaria pero desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente y ella fue la única sobreviviente las cosas cambiaron y ella se convirtió cada vez más fría y solitaria, se puede decir que solo era ella cuando practicaba Kendo o Karate.

-Entiendo- dijo Misao observando como Kenshin se preparaba para el combate a la llegada de Enishi.

-Ya sé como funcionas- dijo Kenshin en voz baja a Kaoru.

-¿Y cómo funciono?- le pregunto ella con rudeza.

-Tengo que vencerte para poder tenerte- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, Kaoru apretaba sus puños- El chico de ayer te venció y no pusiste resistencia en el pasillo me pregunto cuantas veces tu capitán te a derrotado.

Kaoru no reacciono, todo la frustración y el coraje reprimido que albergaba su corazón detono, su espada de bambú cayó al suelo y Kenshin la miro divertido. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Aoshi, Misao, Enishi y Kenshin, Kaoru cerró su puño izquierdo pegándole una cachetada en su mejilla derecha con tanta fuerza que el chico cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre, nunca lo habían derrotado y el golpe no se lo esperaba. Nadie reacciono, todos quedaron estáticos en sus lugares ante lo que pasaba, Kaoru se le acerco y planto su pie en su garganta creando presión para que no se moviera. Kenshin no podía respirar bien y el orgullo herido le dolía más que el golpe recibido.

-No te voy a permitir que digas eso de mí- le dijo Kaoru frente a todos, Aoshi se acercaba a ella para detenerla al notar la dificultad de Kenshin al respirar- Si te quieres acostar con alguien para divertirte hazlo con tu amiguita de anoche y asegúrate que apaguen las velas que prendan-Tomoe se paralizo como era que ella sabia eso- Pero con migo no te metas Kenshin Himura.

Aoshi toco su hombro y ella aflojo la presión de su cuello en el momento en que llego Hiko, todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar cuando vio a su hijo en el suelo recuperando el aliento y con el labio partido y a Kaoru con una mirada vacía y molesta como aquella vez que sus padres murieron.

-Shinomori- dijo Hiko- Llévatela.

-Si- respondió Aoshi y se marcho con Kaoru y Misao.

-Las practicas se suspenden por hoy- dijo Hiko- Kenshin tu vienes con migo.

-Claro- respondió limpiando su labio.

… Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Hola a todos, este capítulo me salió más largo de lo normal pero es que no podía dejar de escribir. Es emocionante escribir esta historia ya que yo la disfruto tanto como ustedes al leerla. Bueno como siempre muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que me digan si les gusto o no, la verdad no me importa siempre y cuando me digan que tal. Debo admitir que es difícil delinear los personajes Kaoru y Kenshin ya que son muy diferentes y tienen caracteres muy fuertes pero vale la pena.

Bueno como siempre muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**gabyhyatt**: Me alegra que te guste el fic. ----------------- **mari8876**: Bueno a mí también me gusta esta nueva faceta de Kenshin así que será divertido ver qué sucede con él, gracias por el review. ----------------- **Andreita**: No creo que te hice esperara mucho así que aquí tienes el otro, cuídate no vemos por aquí. ----------------- **Jegar Sahaduta:** Bueno aquí tienes la actualización que pediste espero que te guste. ----------------- **BattousaiKamiya**: Bueno aquí tienes lo sucedió entre Misao y Aoshi y nuevas manifestaciones del carácter de Kaoru y Kenshin, espero te guste me dices que tal cuídate mucho. ----------------- **KaOrA-FGV-16:** Hola hace mucho no escribía pero creo que me reivindique con esta historia, bueno espero te guste nos vemos. ----------------- **Kasumi Shinomori:** Hola gracias por el review me gusto mucho, espero este nuevo capítulo no te desilusione. ----------------- **Athena Kaoru Himura**: Hola como respuesta tu pregunta del Lemon te digo que si pero tendrás que esperar para ver qué pasa, bueno cuídate nos vemos. ----------------- **izumi-haruno**: Bueno aquí esta lo que pediste espero lo disfrutes, cuídate mucho y dime que tal esta. ----------------- **Misao De Shinamori:** Creo que este capítulo lo actualice bastante rápido así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, espero que te guste la aparición de Misao en este cap. Cuídate nos vemos. ----------------- **Miara Makisan**: Me alegra que te guste, espera a ver lo que sigue y dime si te gusto, nos vemos pronto. -----------------** Kity**: Bueno aquí esta lo que pediste, cuídate mucho. ----------------- **loresan88**: La del beso no podia ser muy larga por que Kao no la queria asi que si se dejaba llevar no seria propio de ella, Bueno cuidate mucho y espero te guste. ----------------- **kyoko chan:** jaja si quieres estudia en ese colegio me avisas, pero me alegra que te guste espero te guste este nuevo cap. Cuídate. ----------------- **Kaoru23:** Siempre es bueno tener nuevas lectoras y gracias por tu review me gusto mucho, espero te guste este nuevo cap. Nos vemos pronto por aquí.

Bueno Espero sus respuestas cuídense.


	3. III Soledad

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mío…nos vemos…

Esta historia está dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa sería una verdadera pesadilla…

**Duelo de Pasiones**

By: Lázara

**Capítulo III: Soledad**

Nadie supo lo que había pasado en la práctica de Kendo, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera Enishi se podía dar una explicación lógica sobre lo sucedido. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que Kaoru había derribado a Kenshin con puñetazo y Hiko le ordeno que se la llevara para después irse con Kenshin sin ninguna explicación. Tomoe se veía un poco tensa pero no tenía tiempo para ella en esos momentos y las prácticas tenían que continuar.

Misao caminaba tras Kaoru y Aoshi sin decir una sola palabra, su presencia era invisible ante los oídos de todos y esa sensación tan desconcertante fue lo que trajo a Kaoru de vuelta a la realidad. Caminaban de prisa por los pasillos de la escuela que se encontraban desiertos después de ella cambiarse, y de repente se detuvo sorprendiendo a Aoshi.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto él preocupado.

-Misao- dijo Kaoru volteando a verla- No te escucho caminar- sus ojos se entrecerraron para escudriñar su presencia.

-Tal vez debas escuchar con más cuidado- le respondió ella con una de sus sonrisas- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá atrás?

-No lo sé- respondió respirando hondo, le dolía la cabeza por todo lo ocurrido y sabia que sucedería ahora- Me molesto algo que dijo, pero no debí reaccionar así.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- le pregunto Aoshi intrigado.

-Ya no tiene caso- dijo Kaoru- Pero… No sé si es mi imaginación pero todo lo que hace es para provocarme, tal vez no reaccione tan mal.

-No creo que te toma tan a la ligera después de esto- dijo Misao sentándose en una de las sillas fuera de la oficina de Hiko mientras Kaoru entraba a ella.

-Es verdad- dijo Kaoru y cerró la puerta para esperar al director.

Kenshin caminaba resignado tras su padre, ese golpe lo tomo completamente por sorpresa y era la segunda vez que esa chica le hería su orgullo de hombre pero eso no se quedaría así y ella se las iba a pagar una a una, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar a su padre. Hiko caminaba de prisa sin mirarlo a él o a nadie su rostro se vía tan sereno y serio que daba miedo y solo aquellos que lo conocían sabían que estaba realmente molesto. Se detuvo lejos del dojo junto a los hermoso arboles de sakura que bailaban al son del viento.

-Bien- dijo Hiko mirándolo- Me puedes explicar que sucedió.

-No es más que obvio- le respondió Kenshin- Tu protegida me golpeo y derribo frente a todos.

-Te voy a preguntar otra vez y te advierto que mi paciencia se está colmando Kenshin- Hiko lo miraba sin pestañar- ¿Qué fue lo paso?

-Kaoru se molesto porque le dije que la derribaría- dijo Kenshin- Le pregunte si su capitán la había derribado ya y me ataco, es muy sensible la chica.

-Te advertí que no te metieras con ella- le dijo Hiko dándole la espalda- No quiero que le hables, solo lo indispensable.

-No entiendo porque la proteges tanto- sus ojos brillaban dorados de rencor- La protegía mas a ella a su hijo quién demonios era esa chica- pensaba sin desviar su mirada- Acaso es tan buena en la cama que no te importa ponerla sobre tu hijo- sus palabras salieron colmadas de rencor y no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que reacciono después del golpe que Hiko le propino en su pecho dejándolo inconsciente por unos momentos contra un árbol.

-No te permitiré semejante insolencia- contesto Hiko controlándose- Para tu información Kaoru es como una hija para mí y no permitiré que nadie manche esa imagen ella no es como tu Kenshin ella tiene algo que tu jamás tendrás, pero esa puede ser mi culpa, así que lo dejare bien claro Himura no te metas con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- pregunto Kenshin.

-Empatía- dijo Hiko y se marcho.

Kaoru esperaba en la oficina del director a que este llegara, miraba distraídamente las fotos que adornaba el librero medio escondido en una de las esquinas. En una foto aparecía Kenshin cuando niño su madre difunta y el director, todos se veían felices y tranquilos ignorando el futuro desdichado que les tocaría vivir. En otra de las fotos estaba su padre y Hiko los dos serios como siempre pero una complicidad en sus miradas que mostraba confianza. Por último estaba la foto del club de Karate después de ganar por tres años seguidos el campeonato nacional de Karate estilo libre y por categoría, ella sostenía el trofeo en medio de todos pero su mirada era vacía y distante no encajaba con las otras pero quien se lo decía al director.

-¿Te gustan las fotos?- dijo Hiko de pronto asustándola.

-Nunca me ha gustado esa foto- le respondió ella parándose frente al escritorio.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Todo es mi culpa- dijo Kaoru- Reaccione de una forma violenta ante un comentario sin importancia.

-No sé qué hacer con ese chico- dijo Hiko tomando un poco de sake- Tal vez fue mala idea traerlo a estudiar aquí, creo que esta celoso de ti.

-Después de todo es su hijo- le respondió ella sentándose en confianza- Se debe sentir desplazado por una extraña.

-El mismo se desplazo hace mucho tiempo Kaoru, pero bien que vamos a hacer con este problemita.

-Todo fue mi culpa así que por cuánto tiempo es la expulsión.

-Esta es la segunda vez que te expulso desde que entras aquí, la primera justificada la segunda tal vez también- le dijo Hiko.

-Entonces es una semana- dijo Kaoru resignada, todo era culpa de ese idiota y la expulsaban para protegerlo ahora si estaba molesta pero con ella.

-Entiendo- dijo ella parándose- Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-Lo sé- dijo el- No te preocupes por Kenshin, no volverá a meterse contigo.

-¿Por que eres tan condescendiente con migo?- le pregunto Kaoru antes de salir- Desde que quedo huérfana Hiko se encargo de ella como un padre, la protegía desde la distancia sin estorbar pero en situaciones como esas toda restricción se borraba y nada ni nadie podía sobrepasarlo.

-Antes de morir tu padre le prometí que te protegería- le respondió Hiko mirando las fotografías- Le prometí que no dejaría que te lastimaran.

-Acaso hay alguien que me quiera lastimar.

-No que se sepa- dijo Hiko y ella salió, el director se sirvió otra taza de sake y la sorbió por completo- Pero eso no significa que yo no lo sepa.

Misao esperaba a que Kaoru saliera de la oficina, minutos después de ella entrar Hiko llego no dijo nada y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Aoshi estaba sentado a su lado mirando en otra dirección, casi se podían tocar pero los minutos pasaban y no se decían nada.

-No te he agradecido lo de ayer- dijo Aoshi rompiendo el silencio- Gracias.

-No es nada- le respondió ella- ¿Desde cuándo vives solo?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo creo que en noveno me mude solo.

-A tus padres no le importo.

-A mis padres solo le importan sus negocios y que yo este saludable y vivo- dijo Aoshi con un tono melancólico- Fuera de eso nada más existe. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Mi vida no es muy interesante -dijo Misao- Vivo con mi abuelo y nos mudamos muchos eso es todo.

-Olvidaste mencionar que eres una miembro de los Oniwabanshu- le dijo Aoshi.

-Lo olvide- dijo Misao con un tono travieso- No me di cuenta Shinomori- se paro al escuchar la puerta abrirse- Pero no olvidare que tienes una buena memoria. ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto a Kaoru cuando los tres salieron de la oficina.

-Me suspendieron por una semana.

-Es la segunda vez que te suspenden- dijo Aoshi.

-Además de fría eres problemática- le dijo Misao en tono de broma.

-Tal vez eso explique su popularidad- dijo Aoshi causando la risa de sus compañeras.

-¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa esta noche Aoshi?- le pregunto Kaoru- No quiero encontrarme a ese imbécil sería capaz de golpearlo otra vez.

-Claro, no hay problema- le respondió el.

-Bien iré a buscar mis cosas a casa de Hiko y te veré mas tarde- dijo Kaoru- Nos vemos después Misao, gracias por esperar.

-De nada- le grito para que pudiera escucharla pese a la distancia- Son muy unido ustedes dos.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Aoshi, ambos empezaron a caminar como el día anterior sin darse cuenta.

-No es una pregunta- su rostro no mostraba esa inocencia que a todos agradaba su rostro mostraba malicia y sus grandes ojos verdes intriga, pero esas reacciones Aoshi no las pudo apreciar- No cabe duda que son muy amigos pero eso es todo, solo es curiosidad nada más.

-No quieres meterte con el novio de tu amiga- estaba sorprendido no esperaba esas palabras, todo parecía que Misao estaba celosa.

-No me quiero meter con nadie en realidad, es solo curiosidad.

-Bueno entonces tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma, te espero en mi casa hoy trae lo que necesites y pide permiso en tu casa para que te quedes a dormir.

-Me estas invitando.

-Así es no creo que a Kaoru le importe y además me deber un beso.

-No creo que te deba nada- dijo Misao- Pero ahí estaré una noche de parranda no le viene mal a nadie.

-Bien te espero- dijo Aoshi bajándose en su parada.

Kenshin conducía como un loco, se sentía humillado, molesto, defraudado, traicionado, usurpado, pero sobre todo avergonzado. Había hablado pero se arrepentía de su error, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, se preguntaba que le aria su padre a Kaoru pero estaba seguro que no mucho después de todo ella era su consentida. Llego a su casa y todo estaba en calma, las empleadas arreglaban y preparaban todo para la cena. Nadie noto cuando llego y se encerró en su cuarto, estaba cansado y un buen baño lo ayudaría a pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas, finalmente entendió que Kaoru era diferente pero eso activo un rincón de su cabeza, esa indiferencia que ella sentía hacia él le excitaba de cierto modo. En un principio solo quiso divertirse, descubrir que era lo que su padre veía en ella y demostrarle que estaba equivocado, no sentía amor, porque ese sentimiento no existía, existía la ilusión de una realidad utópica y después de eso la costumbre de una realidad devastadora.

Kaoru llego pocos minutos después de Kenshin y subió a su cuarto, solo tenía que recoger sus cosas y marcharse después hablaría con Hiko y le diría que se quedaría con Aoshi. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y el humo del agua caliente empañaba el espejo del baño y su cuarto, se acerco con curiosidad y lo que vio la dejo paralizada en la puerta con el bulto medio vacío en las manos. Kenshin le daba la espalda y su roja cabellera se deslizaba sobre su espalda al son del agua hirviendo que salía de la regadera. Sus manos estaban al lado de sus caderas enmarcando sus bien formados glúteos y torso. Su cabeza se inclinaba levemente de lado a lado para que la presión del agua le masajeara los hombros, pero verlo totalmente desnudo era una imagen para la que no estaba preparada. Reacciono por instinto al sentir que la miraría y se escondió en su cuarto como un ladrón atrapado en el acto. Su corazón le latía aceleradamente parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y su mente regreso a los vestidores cuando la beso y deseo que saliera del baño en esos momentos y la besara igual.

-No seas estúpida Kaoru- se dijo para sí recuperando la cordura y terminando de recoger sus cosas sin notar que Kenshin la miraba desde la puerta con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-Te vas- le dijo sorprendiéndola.

Kaoru no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo y notar los músculos delicados pero bien formados en su cuerpo. Su pelo dejaba caer gotitas de agua sobre el suelo y su torso que resbalaban hasta encontrarse con la toalla.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema- le contesto ella dándole la espalda y respirando profundo.

-¿No te llevas tu uniforme?- pregunto Kenshin haciendo un conteo de lo que se llevaba.

-No lo voy a necesitar por la próxima semana- dijo Kaoru- Podrías ir a tu cuarto y vestirte, es muy desagradable tenerte semi desnudo frente a mí.

-¿Qué curioso?- dijo el- Por la forma que me mirabas pensé que lo estabas disfrutando.

-Eres muy creído- estaba furiosa, eso era verdad pero por nada del mundo lo admitiría- Crees que puedes tener a cualquiera que te dé la gana pero con migo estas muy equivocado, no me confundas con Tomoe no soy tan simple.

-Simple…- la miraba divertido, definitivamente algo en ella la atraía tal vez su espíritu indómito o su cuerpo pero una vez que la tuviese sabia que esa sensación desaparecería como tantas veces… o eso creía- Esa palabra no es la más correcta para definirte, tal vez complicada te quede mejor.

-Interesante, porque yo diría que a ti te queda egocéntrico- dijo Kaoru algo exasperada buscaba como loco un sujetador que no encontraba.

-Estas buscando esto- dijo Kenshin mostrando el sujetador que ella buscaba, Kaoru lo miro furiosa fue hasta él y le quito el sujetador sin notar que se engancho en la toalla y ella al jalarlo le quito la toalla dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada Kaoru miro la toalla colgando de su mano y después a Kenshin que la miraba divertido mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo como un tomate.

-Si querías ver me lo podías decir- le dijo Kenshin, pero ella no le respondió lo miro de pies a cabeza nerviosamente y le dio la toalla para que se tapara pero antes que él la cogiera la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dándoles tiempo a que se metieran dentro de su closet y Kaoru cayera al suelo bajo el cuerpo de Kenshin.

-Kaoru- dijo la anciana mujer segura de haber escuchado su voz- Aoshi te está llamando- miro el bulto casi lleno y dio media vuelta- Donde se habrá metido- dijo y se marcho.

-Nunca lo he hecho en el closet- le dijo Kenshin al oído, su cabello mojado se mesclaba con el de ella y mojaba su camisa blanca y dejando ver parte de su piel- Pero creo que lo podemos intentar- mordió suavemente su lóbulo izquierdo robándole un ínfimo gemido que lo éxito por completo e intensifico su beso.

-Detente- le ordeno ella empujándolo fuera del closet al sentir su mano dentro de su falda- No te equivoques Himura- le dijo saliendo y agarrando la toalla y su maletín- Si quieres bajar la calentura puedes llamar a Tomeo pera que te consuele pero no cuentes con migo- le tiro la toalla y se marcho a toda prisa esquivando a todos.

-No te preocupes Kaoru soy un hombre paciente y esta calentura me la bajaras tu- dijo Kenshin serrando la puerta del cuarto que daba al baño y se vistió.

La noche llego y la pizza sobre la mesa del apartamento de Aoshi era devorada por él y sus dos compañeras, nadie hablaba, la música de fondo creaba un ambiente tranquilo que Misao interrumpió de pronto.

-No pensé que me abuelo me dejara quedarme- dijo ella terminado su ultimo pedazo- Pero creo que no sabe que Aoshi está aquí.

-Le mentiste a tu abuelo- dijo Kaoru.

-Técnicamente no- contesto levantándose de la mesa donde estaban sentados los tres- Solo no le dije la verdad completa.

- Que conveniente- dijo Aoshi- Si quieres tomar un baño puedes hacerlo.

-Perfecto yo voy primero- dijo Misao y se marcho.

-Bien ahora me puedes decir porque llegaste agitada y furiosa- le pregunto Aoshi una vez Misao se fue.

-Me encontré a Kenshin en la casa eso fue todo tiene una increíble habilidad para hacerme enojar- le contesto ella mirando las luces de la ciudad- Tiene un ego demasiado grande para mi gusto y eso me enfurece.

-Bueno solo tienes que ignorarlo y ya, porque no miras un poco de tv voy a botar la basura- dijo Aoshi y se marcho.

-Bien- dijo ella prendiendo el televisor y pasando los canales, no daban nada interesante pero algo le dijo que buscara su celular en su bolso, lo tenía a vibrar desde que salió del colegio y no recordó cambiarlo. Miro la pantalla y once llamadas perdidas marcaban el contador, todas de Hiko, marco el ultimo numero y espero a que sonara había olvidado por completo llamarlo para decirle que se quedaría con Aoshi.

-Si- dijo Hiko al contestar el teléfono de la casa, estaba sumamente preocupado y molesto- ¿Kaoru eres tú?

-Si soy yo- contesto extrañada- Olvide llamar para decirte que me quedaría en casa de Aoshi por esta noche lo siento yo…

-Eso no importa ahora- la interrumpió el- ¿No has ido a tu casa cierto?

-No ¿por qué?- pregunto, Aoshi regreso y cambiaba los canales mientras Kaoru hablaba cerca de la ventana cuando lo detuvo en el noticiero al notar conocida la casa que ardía en llamas- Que sucede.

-Kaoru- la llamo Aoshi señalando el televisor para que ella mirara, se quedo petrificada su casa estaba siendo consumida por las llamas del incendio los bomberos trataban de controlarlo pero sin mucho éxito y la reportera decía algo sobre ningún dignificado pero mano criminal.

-Hiko mi casa se quemo- dijo Kaoru después de unos segundos.

-No sabía dónde estabas y me preocupe pensé que estabas en tu casa- le dijo el director- Le diré a Kenshin que te recoja y te traiga aquí no es seguro que estés fuera de la casa por lo menos por ahora.

-Quien hizo eso, quien tendría motivos para quemar mi casa y lograr que tú te preocupes tanto- le exigió Kaoru.

-Este no es el momento para las respuestas, Kenshin ya está en camino así que tan pronto llegue regresas aquí- dijo sin darle tiempo a protestar- Dile a Aoshi que gracias por cuidarte- y corto dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Misao al ver los rostros de Kaoru y Aoshi tenía unos pantalones cortos y se secaba el cabello.

-Mi casa fue quemada- dijo Kaoru- Hiko quiere que regrese a la casa está muy molesto y el patán de Kenshin viene en camino a recogerme.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- le pregunto Misao.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Kaoru distraída entrando al cuarto a ponerse una falda de tabletas color negra y una camisa de mangas largas- Quiero que Hiko me diga que sucede, perdonen por arruinar la noche- dijo ella y el teléfono sonó anunciando la llegada de Kenshin.

-Los llamare más tarde, nos vemos- entro en el ascensor y se preparo para lidiar con su conductor y lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Bueno nos quedamos solos- dijo Aoshi pero Misao no estaba, tan pronto Kaoru se fue se aparto al cuarto e hizo una llamada.

-Incendiaron la casa- dijo ella, su tono de voz era serio y frio no como el de siempre alegre y relajado- Está en camino a casa de Hiko no te preocupes está bien.

-¿Con quién hablas?- le preguntó Aoshi.

-Te llamo después- dijo ella y engancho regresando su mirada relajada y su voz suave- Hablaba con mi abuelo, se entero del fuego y se preocupo pero todo está bien ya le dije que estaba en casa de Hiko y se quedo más tranquilo.

-Por qué no te creo- le dijo Aoshi- ¿Quién eres?

-Eres gracioso Shinomori- dijo ella- Como te dije anteriormente mi nombre es Misao Makimachi tengo diecisiete años y no tengo un lugar fijo para vivir- lo miro profundamente el chico era prevenido pero nada del otro mundo- Pero si lo que quieres es que me marche entonces lo haré, no tiene caso que me quede ya.

-No tienes que marcharte- le dijo Aoshi- Por cierto me debes algo.

-Nunca te he pedido nada- le respondió ella recogiendo sus cosas, no tenía caso que se quedara y debía averiguar qué había pasado- Pero de todos modos será mejor que me valla.

-No me has pedido nada- le respondió Aoshi acercándose a ella y deteniendo su intento de levantar su maletín- Pero creo, no estoy seguro que me has robado un beso- acerco su cabeza y le dio un beso casto, puro un beso efímero que se esfumo como el humo en un día tormentoso.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella desconcertada, ese beso derribo las barreras que su pasado instauró con la llamada de Hiko- ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy controlando las ganas de besarte- le respondió el y acerco su rostro nuevamente dejando leves milímetros entre su boca y la de ella- Solo tú puedes decidir.

-Qué pasa si te beso- su respiración chocaba contra la de él y esa sensación era molesta pero excitante.

-Entonces no vas a poder detenerme.

-Bien- dijo ella y lo beso apasionadamente dejando caer la maleta y lentamente las ropas que llevaban puesto.

Kenshin conducía como un lunático, esquivaba los coches sin inmutarse por la velocidad pero nunca vio a su padre tan desconcertado y asustado, algo estaba mal y aparentemente tenía que ver con la chica que lo acompañaba. Cuando la recogió apenas le dijo una palabra se limito a abrir la puerta ponerse el cinturón y mirar al otro lado, ya casi llegaban y las patrullas que custodiaban la casa cuando se marcho ya no estaban. Se bajaron y Hiko los recibió más tranquilo que antes la miro de arriba abajo asegurándose de que estuviese bien, después de su inspección dio media vuelta y entro a la casa seguido por Kenshin y Kaoru.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Kaoru sentada en el sofá de la sala.

-No podrás volver a tu casa por un tiempo- dijo Hiko sentándose frente a ella, Kenshin escuchaba en silencio la conversación y esa noticia provoco una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios- Aparentemente un ladrón entro a la casa buscando cosas de valor y quemo el lugar para no dejar rastro.

-Ya veo- dijo bajando la cabeza, todo lo que poseía estaba en esa casa las cosas que más valoraba estaban en esa casa las fotografías de sus padres, los recuerdos de ellos juntos y el único lugar en la tierra donde podía sentir su presencia sin tener que imaginar que estaban con ella y no se habían marchado; pero ahora no quedaba nada- Se salvo algo.

-No mucho- dijo Kenshin se sentó junto a su padre con la esperanza de poder ver su rostro, su apariencia fría y tranquila se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos y era una escena aterradora pero a la misma vez encantadora- Los bomberos pudieron rescatar un álbum de fotos pero medio quemado y este relicario.

Kaoru alzo la vista al escuchar esas palabras, ese relicario era de su madre su diseño de oro bruñido lo hacía ver fuerte y resistente pero en su centro una elaborada k formada de diminutos diamantes creaba toda la delicadeza que necesitaba. Extendió su mano y abrió el relicario encontrando una diminuta foto de sus padres, su hermano y ella cuando bebe y en la otra un mechón de cabello de su madre.

-Las fotografías están casi todas chamuscadas e incompletas- dijo Hiko- Lo siento mucho Kaoru- hizo una pausa, sabia la importancia que ejercía su casa en ella y su hermano y ahora ya no estaba- Tu hermano ya fue avisado y dentro de poco estará aquí por lo pronto te quedaras con nosotros y compraras lo que necesites.

-Está bien- dijo ella sus energías se agotaron, la fuerza que la acompañaba tal vez resistiría otra insinuación de Kenshin o un acercamiento de Enishi o cualquier otra cosa pero no tenía fuerzas para soportar esto- Estaré en mi cuarto- su rostro no se dejaba ver sus lagrimas estaban a punto de caer como cascadas sobre sus mejillas y no deseaba que nadie la viera- Pero no creas que me creo lo del ladrón, falta algo y me lo ocultas.

Se marcho y se tiro en su cama escuchando la soledad de su cuarto, deseaba estar sola pero a la misma vez estar acompañada. Kenshin dejo a su padre sumido en sus pensamientos y se marcho siendo interrumpido por una de las sirvientas de la casa.

-Kenshin te llaman por teléfono- dijo la mujer.

-¿Quién?- pregunto extrañado, no recordó darle su número a nadie.

-Una señorita llamada Tomoe Yukishiro- dijo ella, el pelirrojo miro el teléfono que sostenía en su mano con indiferencia.

-Dile que no estoy- le respondió el en voz alta para que la chica pudiese escucharlo, subió las escaleras entro su cuarto y abrió la puerta del baño dejando que una pared de madera lo separara de su objetivo.

Kaoru lloraba en silencio para que nadie la pudiese escuchar, su cuerpo parecía el contenido de un diminuto huevo que se abrazaba a sí misma. Kenshin abrió la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido y al ver a Kaoru su corazón se oprimió, no quedaba rastro de la chica fuerte e independiente capaz de enfrentársele sin ningún problema pero ahora solo quedaba una persona profundamente sola y acongojada por la pérdida de su tesoro más preciado. Se cuestionaba entre si la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas para aliviar el dolor que sentía o dejarla sola en su sentimiento.

...Continuara... 

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos y a todas perdonen la demora en la actualización pero es que he estado estas fechas en exámenes finales y había empezado el capitulo pero no lo terminaba. Creo que ahora si quedo muy bien así que espero sus opiniones de decirme como me quedo. Me gustaría saber que harían si fueran Kenshin y como reaccionaria Kaoru ante sus acciones, sé que es un pedido raro pero me da curiosidad no todos vemos o sentimos las emociones de la misma forma así que estoy abierta a nuevas opiniones, bueno como siempre muchas gracias por leer esta trillada historia y sobre todo por dejar sus siempre apreciados reviews.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el próximo cap. Se los contestare con mas tiempo **Aynatcristal****Kasumi**** Shinomori****, Jegar Sahaduta, ****gabyhyatt****, Yessica, ****Athena**** Kaoru Himura****BattousaiKamiya****, Miara Makisan, Kity, ****WaterTear****, sakura ****dark****angel** Gracias a todas y todos y los que no dejan un review también nos vemos un besos bye …

Hasta pronto


	4. IV Treguas

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mío…nos vemos…

Esta historia está dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa sería una verdadera pesadilla…

**Duelo de Pasiones**

By: Lázara

**Capítulo I****V:**** Treguas**

Kaoru escuchaba la soledad de su cuarto como un ensordecedor concierto de vacio a su alrededor. La noticia de su casa quemada había mermado sus fuerzas, lo había perdido todo y lo que más le dolía era que sabía que perdería lo que por tanto tiempo se había obligado a no perder… sus recuerdos. Sus lágrimas danzaban sobre sus mejillas como las corrientes de un rio descontrolado y así se sentía en esos momentos. Inesperadamente el dolor por la muerte de sus padres la invadió sin ningún aviso e hizo que el dolor que desgarraba sus entrañas incrementara porque ahora si se quedaría sin nada. Su mente divagaba entre el dolor y el repentino deseo de no existir, por que el destino se empeñaba en hacerle daño y separarla de aquellas cosas que apreciaba y de aquellos que amaba como sus padres y en cierta forma su hermano. Su hermano, su adorado hermano, era un hombre responsable y al igual que su padre dedicado a su trabajo en cuerpo y alma, pero la carga que llevaba sobre sus espaldas lo retenía y no lo dejaba progresar tanto como él deseaba. Al ambos quedar huérfanos su mundo cambio y al igual que los planes de su futuro, con el tiempo supo de las innumerables ofertas de trabajo que había rechazado por ella y las muchas oportunidades que se negaba para cumplir con algo que no le correspondía y ahora en medio de todos eso se preguntaba si no era mejor no existir y dejar que fuera feliz así no lo estorbaba mas.

Su cuerpo reacciono ante el dolor que su mente-corazón sentían e inconscientemente se abrazo las piernas quedando en posición fetal, en la extraña posición que nos hace sentir seguros y protegidos aunque estemos solo por ser esa la posición que nos recuerda el vientre de nuestra madre y la calidez de su presencia.

Kenshin miraba a Kaoru desde la puerta del baño, todo estaba en penumbras y solo se podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración entrecortada por el desfile de sus lágrimas. La miraba desconcertado, nunca le gusto ver a una mujer llorar porque ese era el último recuerdo que tenía de su madre, las lagrimas de nostalgia y dolor al no poder verlo crecer. Su mente no reaccionaba pero su cuerpo se acerco a ella sin que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se vio acostado en su cama con sus fuertes y protectores brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y su cabeza junto a su pecho.

Kaoru quedo quieta por leves segundos al sentir la fría piel de Kenshin junto a su cálido cuerpo, con delicadeza y cuidado deshizo la posición en que ella estaba y la abrazo acercando su cabeza a su pecho para que descansara entre sus brazos. Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos y a lo lejos solo se escuchaba las ocasionales pisadas de alguien y las manecillas del reloj. Kenshin acerco su cabeza a su cabello inhalando profundamente al sentir ese aroma a flores que la caracterizaba.

Una ternura enorme la invadió y deseo protegerla para que nadie la lastimara, deseaba obligarla a que se quedara con el por siempre aunque ese siempre careciera de significado en esos momentos. Mientras inhalaba su peculiar aroma besaba su cabella con pequeños besitos que calmaban sus sollozos y la sumían en un dulce sueño sin preocupaciones. Ella se acomodo entre sus brazos y el la apretó mas contra su cuerpo reconfortándose mutuamente en esa tregua silente que ninguno pronuncio o pidió.

Aoshi miraba el diminuto cuerpo de Misao bajo el suyo, contemplando su tersa piel y cálido cuerpo en comparación con la de él. El intenso beso que los había desvestido culmino con la desnudez de sus cuerpos y ahora se observaban bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por la inmensa ventana de la habitación. El observa con detenimiento y deleite ese cuerpo diminuto pero completamente desarrollado bojo su cuerpo. A lo largo de esos dos días vio esta misma escena miles de veces una tras otra, nunca deseo tanto a una persona ni siquiera a Kaoru en su momento, paro ahora solo deseaba probar el sabor de su piel y sus superfluas alucinaciones se quedaban cortas con la realidad.

Su diminuto cuerpo dibujaba una figura bien formada con brazos y piernas marcadas por músculos escondidos en su complexión y un abdomen envidiablemente plano y marcado por lo que parecía ser varias horas de abdominales en un largo periodo de tiempo pero sin parecer grotesco o fuera de lugar en ese delicado cuerpo. Su cabello yacía desparramado por las blancas sabanas de la cama creando una enorme mancha de negrura bajo su cabeza y esos ojos verdes, grandes y expresivos que tanto deseaban seguir observando.

Misao realizaba el mismo escrutinio que su compañero y sus ojos recorrían lo poco que podía apreciar de su cuerpo por la posición. Parecía una muñeca bajo su cuerpo pero su imponerte torso desarrollado por el ejercicio y los deportes aplastaban su abdomen y sus pechos creando el confuso sonido de dos corazones descontrolados. El flequillo de su cabello caía sobre sus ojos logrando una parecencia seductora y peligrosa en su rostro, sus manos empezaron a moverse lentamente entre su espalda y cintura para reconocer con sus manos lo que no podía ver con sus ojos. Su espalda era liza como el mármol y sus glúteos suaves y proporcionalmente pequeños y firmes.

Aoshi al sentir el recorrido de sus manos se estremeció y acerco su rostro al de ella para besarla con delicadeza y pasión contenida reanudando el último beso. Sus manos la imitaron y la confusión y la curiosidad le embargo el rostro, sus ojos se contrajeron por la sorpresa y la voz se le quebró antes poder decir palabra. Secciones de su espalda estaban marcadas con pequeñas cicatrices, sus manos se detuvieron y ella le puso un dedo en la boca antes que su boca pronunciara la pregunta que sus ojos le exigían.

-No preguntes nada- le dijo ella con voz suave acariciando su negra cabellera y su perfilado rostro- Si no quieres que me marche no preguntes nada- hizo una pausa esperando a ver su respuesta, deseaba con toda su alma que no preguntara nada paro si lo hacía no le podría responder y terminaría todo en una innecesaria pelea.

-¿Quién?- dijo con voz suave pero cambio su pregunta al sentir el movimiento de pararse bajo el- ¿Cómo?

-Eso no importa ahora Aoshi- dijo ella besándole los labios- Eso ya no importa.

-Pero yo quiero- le refuto él.

-Y yo no puedo.

-No me voy a dar por vencido.

-Lo sé- le respondió ella y lo beso reprimiendo un jadeo de placer en el momento en que el la penetro si compasión, con furia, con pasión y con deseo.

Sus cuerpos se movieron al unisonó como dos copos de nieve que caen del cielo hasta la tierra y convertirse en agua, el tiempo desapareció bajo la respiración entrecortada de sus bocas por el rítmico movimiento y las horas se convirtieron en minuto a la vez que la posición de sus cuerpos cambiaba para una mejor apreciación y comodidad. Aoshi sintió como algo eclosionaba dentro de él y se extendía por todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza y paulatinamente atravesaba su miembro hasta llegar a ella. Misao se flexiono para poder sentir esa calidez con mayor satisfacción mientras el la pegaba a su cuerpo llegando al clímax juntos.

-No te vayas- dijo Aoshi después de unos minutos- Quédate con migo.- Misao sonrió ante estas palabras se paro fue al baño y regreso para acurrucarse en sus varoniles brazos.

-No lo haré esta noche- dijo ella y cerró sus ojos.

La mañana llego y el frio del amanecer despertó a Kenshin con un sobresalto al darse cuenta que estaba solo en una cama que no era la de él. Se incorporo para observar la habitación y el espacio vacío que quedaba a su lado, espero un segundo para comprobar que no estaba soñando y lo ocurrido la noche anterior no era una ilusión. Una mancha salada de lágrimas marcaba su camisa donde Kaoru había dormido, pero ahora donde estaba, el reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana y aun era de noche afuera. Se levanto de la cama tambaleándose por el repentino mareo de la somnolencia, atravesó el baño hacia su cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta vio a Kaoru profundamente dormida sobre su cama y con su camisa favorita; la negra de magas largas y tela satinada. Se acerco a ella con cuidado para no despertarla y quitarle los cabellos que se le pegaban a su rostro, así dormida y casi muerta con margas de lágrimas sobre su rostro níveo se veía más hermoso que nunca. Sus largas piernas sobresalían de la camisa contrastando con la negrura de su camisa y su cabello azul casi negro, la tapo para que no pasara frio y se acerco a sus labios pero un reflejo de su cuerpo lo detuvo al sentir el cambio de clima sobre su cuerpo. Le acaricio el rostro los labios, las lágrimas, los ojos, los pómulos y la nariz, cerro sus ojos cosa que nunca hacia cuando daba un beso y la beso… no viendo como ella abría los ojos con sorpresa y los cerraba nuevamente cuando el retiro sus labios y abrió sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me intrigas tanto Kaoru?- le pregunto al pararse y dejarla sola.

-No lo sé- respondió ella segura de que no la podía oír.

Hiko entro al cuarto de Kaoru sin tocar solo quería saber si se encontraba bien y cuando vio a Kenshin sobre su cama con varios álbumes de fotos de ella y de su familia se quedo desconcertado y molesto a la misma vez.

-¿Dónde está Kaoru y porque estas en su cama?- le dijo entrando por completo al cuarto.

-Puedes bajar la voz- dijo Kenshin cerrando los libros y dejando en el escritorio- Tu protegida se quedo dormida en mi cama parece que se confundió anoche y no tuve otra opción que dormir aquí así que si me disculpas voy a desayunar- Hiko no respondió y lo detuvo antes de que saliera.

-No quiero que se repita lo sucedido ayer- sus rostro era inescrutable y serio- Tu eres mi hijo y a mi manera te quiero y ella es de cierta forma mi hija también, le prometí a su padre que la protegería y no la abandonaría y solo cumplo mi promesa porque si yo hubiese muerto el estaría cuidándote igual a ti.

-Entiendo- dijo Kenshin y salió de la habitación seguido de su padre para centrase a la mesa del comedor y desayunar.

Kaoru bajo al poco rato y se sentó junto a ellos, nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que los tres terminaron.

-¿No piensas ir hoy a la escuela?- pregunto Hiko a su hijo.

-No- respondió Kenshin mirando a Kaoru frente a él- Hoy me tomare el día libre, voy a ayudar a Kaoru a comprar lo que necesite después de todo ella esta expulsada por una semana y yo tuve en parte la culpa- Kaoru lo miro desconfiada.

-No necesito tu ayuda- le respondió- Yo puedo comprar lo que necesite- hizo una pausa- sola.

-No creo que sea buena idea que estés sola- dijo Hiko ante la sorpresa de ambos- Kaoru puedes utilizar mi tarjeta sin ningún problema tu hermano me lo pagara después- le dijo antes que pusiera la escusa del dinero.

-Puedo cuidarme muy bien yo sola- objeto ella, no podía creer que Hiko le sugiriera que pasara todo el día sola con ese degenerado- En todo caso si lo que te preocupa es que este sola puedo avisarle a alguien.

Kenshin apretó sus puños bajo la mesa y las palabras salieron de su boca apretujadas impulsadas por los celos y la furia.

-Prefieres que te acompañe Yukishiro o es acaso Shinomori- dijo el causando que la furia de ella estallara de igual manera que derecho tenía el de decir esos comentarios.

-Eso a ti no te importa- le espeto ella inclinándose sobre la mesa igual que él había hecho olvidando ambos que Hiko los observaba con la tasa de café negro todavía sujeta en la mano- En todo caso si quiero que me acompañe Enishi o Aoshi ese es mi problema y tú no tienes ningún derecho a juzgar con quien quiero salir.

-Pues estas muy equivocada porque de aquí no vas a salir sin mí y menos con ese soquete de Yukishiro- dijo Kenshin.

-A si y quien me lo va a impedir… Tú…, no me hagas reír- respondió ella- Como si pudieras.

-No vas a salir con Yukishiro, Kaoru- la amenazo el.

-No tienes ningún derecho a exigir eso Himura- le dijo Kaoru causando que las cejas de Hiko se elevaran al escuchar como ella pronunciaba su apellido, en realidad estaba furiosa solo llamaba a las personas por su apellido y en ese tono cando se molestaba- Solo eres el hijo de Hiko y nada más.

Kenshin trato de refutar ese argumento pero no pudo porque después de todo ella tenía razón pero no se daría por vencido no si con eso lograra que ella no se acercara al soquete de Enishi, ese apodo le gustaba a partir de ahora le diría así.

-Acaso no te das cuenta que solo se quiere acostar contigo- le espeto y la sorpresa de esas palabras la callaron de golpe pero no por mucho, esto era el colmo ahora él se preocupaba por alguien que quería hacer lo mismo que el, estuvo a punto de decirle eso pero un vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Y si lo hago a ti que te importa- le respondió y Hiko se atoro ante la respuesta después de probar el café nuevamente y los dos se giraron para ver su rostro de sorpresa y caer en cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Voy a hacer que esa última parte no la escuche- dijo Hiko quitándose la corbata roja que mancho con el café- Pero si Enishi se atreve a tocarte tendrá graves problemas con migo- Kaoru quedo boca abierta no lo podía creer, literalmente le estaban prohibiendo tener relaciones sexuales hasta después del matrimonio.

-Gracias- dijo Kenshin satisfecho y regresando a su asiento.

-Eso va para todos sin ningún excepción-Hiko se paro- Y Kenshin te va a acompañar y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Los dos se miraron sin decir nada y Kaoru lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el reía divertido.

-¿Bien que es lo que necesitas?- dijo Kenshin una vez los dos estuvieron en el carro.

-No necesito nada- le respondió ella, su actitud fría y distante estaba regresando progresivamente y eso le daba seguridad.

-Perfecto eso significa que te puedo comprar lo que quiera- dijo el pelirrojo que vestía una camiseta sin mangas y llevaba el pelo recogido exaltando su belleza- Me pregunto cómo te quedaran los trajes de baño rojos como la sangre.

-Que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar comprarme un traje de baño… soquete.

-Cuidadito con el apodo ese está reservado para alguien ya- dijo Kenshin ofendido y Kaoru no pudo evitar reír ante su cara.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua tan solo por el día de hoy?- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola de reojo, su camisilla se pegaba a su cuerpo realzando su esbelto cuerpo y sus pantalones se le ceñían a las caderas resaltando su figura, por nada del mundo la dejaría salir así y menos con ese soquete.

-Solo por hoy- dijo ella recostándose en el asiento y bajando las ventanillas del carro para que el aire despeinara su cabello- Vamos al centro ahí podremos comprar lo que necesito pero después haremos lo que yo quiera.

-Se supone que sea una tregua- dijo Kenshin acelerando.

-Por eso te lo estoy diciendo bien no- dijo ella riendo sin mirarlo.

-Si a cambio me concedes algo al final del día- dijo Kenshin después de unos minutos al bajarse del carro en el centro comercial.

-Depende- dijo ella.

-Te lo diré al final del día.

-Si no quiero hacerlo como quiera ya tu vas haber hecho lo que yo quería- dijo ella entrando a la primera tienda de productos para el cuerpo.

-Es un riesgo que correr- respondió el entregándole un jabón de cuerpo con olor a jazmines- Este te va a gustar.

-Gracias- dijo ella al ver que ese era el que estaba buscando.

Misao abrió los ojos son querer despertar su cuerpo estaba cálido y se encontraba cómoda abrazada por los brazos de Aoshi quien le acariciaba la espalda.

-Buenos días- dijo él una vez ella se despertó.

-Hola- contesto ella mirando el reloj- Mierda- se paró de un salto y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa- Es muy tarde.

-Cálmate no tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo Aoshi divertido ante su reacción, eran las diez y media de la mañana.

-No pensaba ir de todos modos- dijo ella sin darse cuenta- Tengo que llamar a Okina donde esta mi celular- se movía por toda la habitación recogiendo sus cosas hasta que escucho el pitido de su celular.

- Makimachi- dijo al responder restaurando sus barreras- Si ya se lo ocurrido anoche- hizo una pausa para que la otra persona hablara- ¿Cómo esta ella?- otra larga pausa- Estoy de acuerdo no es conveniente que este sola- otra pausa, Aoshi se acerco sin hacer ruido reconociendo la seria voz de la otra persona en el acto- Voy hacia allá en estos momentos, te aviso en cuanto sepa algo- y colgó.

-¿Por qué te llamo Hiko?- pregunto Aoshi asustándola.

-No era el director- dijo Misao terminado de recoger.

-Se que era él, puedo reconocer una voz en cuanto la escucho- le refuto Aoshi saliendo a la sala tras ella.

-Aoshi la pase increíblemente bien anoche pero no dañes esto con tus preguntas- le dijo ella besándolo.

-¿Quién eres?- insistió el bloqueándole el paso.

-Ya te dije pero no me dejas mas opción- con ligero movimiento toco su costado con su índice y otros lugares de su pecho- En diez segundos quedaras inconsciente y cuando despiertes no recordaras nada de lo que ha pasado en las últimas ocho horas.

-No tienes derecho a hacer eso- le dijo Aoshi sin poder moverse.

-Lo lamento- le dijo ella alejándose de el- No quiero que te lastimen por meter las narices donde no debes en realidad me gustas es algo raro en mi por lo general separo los sentimientos del trabajo pero tú has sido la excepción, es una lástima que no recuerdes lo que paso anoche por que la pase muy bien.

-No voy a olvidar tan fácilmente Misao- le dijo Aoshi furioso- No te libraras de mi así de fácil.

-Eso espero- dijo ella y se marcho después de escuchar un golpe seco contra el piso- Eso te va a doler en unas horas.

Las horas pasaron y las bolsas de compra se fueron acumulando hasta que el hambre no se pudo ignorar más.

-Qué bueno que no necesitabas nada- dijo Kenshin después de poner las últimas bolsas de compras en el baúl, llenas de ropas, zapatos, y accesorios personales.

-Bueno en casa de Hiko solo tengo lo indispensable para estar dos o tres días como máximo y en casa de Aoshi solo tengo dos mudas de ropa creo así que prácticamente no tengo ropa- dijo Kaoru despreocupada se sentía tan a gusto en su compañía que todo lo sucedido los días anteriores se fue escurriendo tras una cortina transparente sin molestar pero siempre presente.

-¿Por qué tienes ropa en casa de Aoshi?- pregunto Kenshin como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Para no tener que ir a buscar ropa cuando me quedo con el- le respondió ella en un tono serio y cortante contrastando la atmosfera tranquila y relajada de segundos atrás.

-Ha-se limito a decir- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- no era el momento para tener esa conversación pero eventualmente se sacaría esa espinita que le molestaba en su curiosidad.

-Tengo ganas de comer comida mexicana…sé donde podemos encontrar un lugar buenísimo, yo conduzco- dijo ella sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

-Por nada del mundo te dejare manejar- dijo Kenshin esperando a que saliera- Dime donde y yo conduzco.

-Te vas a perder Himura- le respondió ella algo molesta por su actitud- No creo que estés familiarizado con el área y si no conduzco yo te destrozaran el carro.

-Tan mala zona es que destruyen propiedad privada si no te conocen- dijo Kenshin entregándole las llaves, no por haberse rendido sino por curiosidad- No te imagino entre vandalitas- hizo una pausa para ver su expresión disgustada por los comentarios- Me pregunto que dirá Hiko cuando sepa el peligros lugar a donde comes comida Mexica.- ella freno en el acto.

-Si quieres acompañarme no podrás mencionar este lugar a nadie- lo amenazo ella, no quedaba rastro de la fragilidad de la noche anterior y sus ojos lo penetraban incrementado la amenaza de sus palabras- No puedes decirle a Hiko a donde vamos a ir.

-Está bien no le diré a nadie- dijo el acomodándose- Pero por lo menos dime a donde vamos- ella dudo por unos segundos.

-¿Conoces los barrios bajos del distrito verde?- pregunto sin esperar la respuesta, la expresión de él era confusa- En medio del distrito verde se encuentra el mejor local de comida mexicana. No me preguntes como se del lugar porque no te lo diré pero si hablas de esto con Hiko le diré que has estado tratando de seducirte y entraste al baño mientras me daba una ducha y por eso te golpee en el gim- su tono de voz era despreocupado casi como una broma pero la amenaza implícita provoco una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dije que no diría nada y lo hare- respondió el- Soy un hombre de palabra.

-Bien- le contesto ella y acelero.

A medida que se alejaban del centro de la ciudad y se adentraban más al distrito verde las calles, las casas y el ambiente en si cambiaba a uno peligroso y hostil. Las calles eran sucias y los carros robados adornaban la entrada de diversos talleres atestados de compradores de piezas. Las personas caminaban tensas, dejando ver sus pistolas bajo el cinturón o en la espalda por si alguien se atrevía a meterse con ellos. Kenshin observaba en silencio, tratando de imaginar que atrajo a su acompañante hasta este peligroso lugar para una mujer sola, podía notar como todos se volteaban a verlos a medida que pasaban; Kaoru había bajado la capota de su convertible negro y todos los transeúntes lo miraban a él con desprecio y hubiese jurado que algunos se toco el arma para dispararle si no hubiesen visto a Kaoru al volante del carro que ocasionalmente la saludaban con la cabeza y ella respondía el saludo con el mismo gesto.

-No me imagino que te trajo a este lugar- dijo él una vez el carro se estaciono frente un pequeño local.

-Me alegro- le respondió ella abriendo la puerta, el lugar estaba casi vacío y un señor mayor atendía en la caja.

-Me lo dirás.

-No- contesto ella y saludo al anciano con un abrazo y un beso después de este mirarla preocupada por su inesperada compañía.

-Te esperaba dos días atrás- dijo el anciano, dándole la orden a un empleado sin que ordenara- ¿Y quién es tu invitado?- el anciano miro al Kenshin de arriba a bojo estudiando su rostro, sus músculos escondidos tras la aparente fragilidad de su cuerpo y los ojos dorados y la cabellera roja como el fuego.

-Mi invitado se llama Himura, Kenshin- dijo Kaoru entrando a la cocina tras el anciano e indicándole a Kenshin que la siguiera.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Hiko- dijo el anciano.

-Si- contesto él.

-Un gusto en conocerte chico- dijo el abriendo otra puerta con seguro al final de la cocina- Pero déjame advertirte algo, no vengas solo por estos lares podría ser muy peligroso.

-Eso note- dijo el tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación- ¿Cómo es peligroso para mí y no para Kaoru?- pregunto por fin cuando la luz se prendió y vio dos esferas azules que lo querían matar con el pensamiento.

-Ja- se rio el anciano ante la reacción de Kaoru- Al parecer no sabes nada verdad.

-Así es.

- Y así se quedara- sentencio Kaoru.

-Bueno Kaoru si quiere saber porque no- dijo el anciano descubriendo un objeto de tamaño medio cubierto por una manta.

-No lo puedo creer lo conseguiste- dijo Kaoru olvidando la conversación y acercándose al aparato de metal, parecía una pieza del motor de un carro deportivo nuevo todo lustroso pero con un diminuto teclado en su base y una pantallita que no dejaba de transmitir números a lo loco por toda la pantalla.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo el anciano acercándose a ella- Pero no se para que quieres esto, me resulto verdaderamente difícil dar con uno.

-Es el corazón del futuro en tecnología pero nadie lo sabe- dijo ella conectándole unos cables y prendiendo un computador más grande- Las personas que trabajan con esto todavía están en prototipos pensé que nunca lo podría probar pero es increíble sabes lo que significa esto…- su voz se quebró por la emoción y comenzó a teclear en el pequeño tablero a una velocidad impresiónate dejando completamente confundido a Kenshin.

-Que se supone que significa esto- dijo él.

-Esa chica tiene un don especial pera las computadoras chico- dijo el anciano indicándole que se sentara- La conozco hace muchos años gracias a tu padre, un día fui a tu casa para que me ayudara con pequeño problema de códigos encriptados dentro de una palm, pero no pudo hacer nada tu papá es muy bueno con todo eso tu lo debes saber- pero lo cierto es que no lo sabía- En fin no lo pudo hacer y en eso llego Kaoru de apenas diez años a la oficina quejándose de algo, ya no me acuerdo y en cuanto vio el aparato hizo silencio y se acerco a la mesa cogió la palm y la desencinto en cuestión de segundos.

Kenshin escuchaba sin creer lo que escuchaba, nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

-¿Qué hizo mi padre?- su curiosidad hacia ella crecía a cada momento.

-Se puso pálido como la hoja de un papel- dijo el anciano- Le dijo que se retirara después de ella decir que había sido divertido ese juego y me pidió que no mencionara lo que acababa de ver a nadie en el mundo si apreciaba mi vida. Los años pasaron y un día me encontré con ella en una fábrica de computadoras viejas y desde ese día ella me ha ayudado en ciertos asuntos y yo a ella.

-¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de tecnología?

-Es un misterio para todos, chico- dijo el anciano- Mira ya termino- señalo a Kaoru quien apretaba la última tecla del ordenador y la caja de metal se abría dejando un diminuto cable.

-El problema de esto es que necesita mucha energía y aun no puedo creer que hayan descubierto esto por puro accidente- decía ella conectando el cable aun robot de juguete- Veremos que puede hacer nuestro amigo.

Apretó varias teclas mas y bajón de energía se sintió en la habitación para segundos después el robot comenzar a dar pitidos y mover la cabeza como cuestionando la presencia de todos.

-Hola- dijo ella acercando se rostro, un poco excitada.

-No esperas que te responda verdad- dijo Kenshin acercándose a ella.

Los ojos computarizados del robot pestañaron y lo miro a él y después a ella.

-H…o…l…a K…a…o…r…u- dijo el muñeco mostrando un corazón en sus ojos.

-Lo logre- grito ella para después ver como el muñeco caía sin vida hacia atrás.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Kenshin- Lo programaste para que hiciera eso verdad.

-No seas incrédulo- le respondió ella tapando todo y saliendo del cuarto un poco decepcionada- Se llama inteligencia artificial, pero no lo entenderías recuerda no mencionarle esto a nadie.

-Me lo tendrás que explicar todo muy bien Kamilla- dijo el tomando la bolsa con comida y siguiéndola a la salida.

-Después te mando lo tuyo anciano- dijo Kaoru al despedirse con la mano, prendió el carro y salió de la zona verde cogiendo la autopista hasta llegar al puerto cerca de la playa donde las personas caminaban tranquilas sin meterse con nadie o solo tomaban unas bebidas en los puestos no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Muy bien te gusta?- pregunto ella al entregarle su taco de carne.

-Es muy diferente a la comida que he comido antes- admitió el- Pero ahora me tienes que explicar lo que sucedió hace un rato, como es que sabes todo eso.

-No lo sé- dijo ella derramando su bebida- Y no preguntes nada mas que no te lo diré, voy a comprar algo de beber ¿quieres algo?

-Agua- dijo él y ella se alejo antes que pudiese seguir preguntando.

Unas manos impidieron que siguiera observando como Kaoru se alejaba a comprar las dos botellas de agua y las aparto de su rostro apretándolas sin darse cuenta para alejarlas de él.

-Me encanta cuando te pones rudo- dijo la seductora voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el volteándose.

-Solo paseaba- respondió ella besándolo, se cabello negro caía en cascada sobre el escote de su blusa pronunciando sus curvas y resaltando sus largas piernas bajo la minifalda- No pensé encontrarte aquí, pero no me quejo, me hubieses avisado y faltaba yo también a la escuela.

-No tomes tanta confianza Tomoe- la alejo el pero su cuerpo lo atraía seria un estúpido si no admitiera ese hecho- No tengo por qué avisarte cuando falto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- miro sobre su hombro y una sonrisa resalto de sus labios carmesí- Pero esto es para recordarte nuestra primera noche juntos espero que se repita pronto Himura- dijo ella besándolo con pasión rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acariciando su cabello mientras el respondía de igual manera acercándola a su rostro.

-Llámame cuando quieras salir otra vez- se despidió ella con la mano antes que se volteara.

-Lo hare- le contesto el sin dares cuenta.

Kaoru observaba a pocos metros de ellos y desde esa distancia pudo escuchar perfectamente la corta conversación. Las botellas de agua helada le quemaban las palmas de la mano pero esa temperatura la ayudaba a mantener controlada la furia que sentía en esos momentos. Vio como Tomoe se alejaba sonriéndole a ella y no a él delatando su presencia por primera vez.

-Kaoru- dijo Kenshin regresando a la realidad y volteándose al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Tomoe.

-Aquí tienes tu agua- le contesto ella, la chica ruda, distante y fría había regresado con mas fuerzas que antes.

-Espera- dijo el deteniéndola el tocar su hombro.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- dijo ella soltando su agarre pero él la detuvo y la viro besándola con fuerza pero sin éxito al ella serrar su boca.

Su brazo se curvo y termino en su mejilla izquierda, logrando que se tambaleara pero no se cayera.

-Que sea la última vez- dijo ella y se marcho- Me llevo el carro mira a ver como llegas- dijo prendiendo su flamante convertible y saliendo a toda prisa del estacionamiento.

-Maldita sea- grito al patear uno de los postes de luz al ver desde otra perspectiva todo lo ocurrido, camino por un rato buscando un taxi pero su búsqueda era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Yo te puedo llevar- dijo la voz de Tomoe desde su carro- No pasan taxis por los muelles así que no puedes rechazar mi oferta.

-Maldita sea- volvió a decir y cerró la puerta con un puñetazo. DE LA AUTORA

HOLA a todos perdonen la demora espero que este cap. Les guste tanto como a mí y se los disfruten de igual forma… Ya saben done me pueden encontrar así que cualquier cosa estoy al alcance de un review ya sea para matarme por la espera o para decirme que tal salió esta nueva entrega, un beso a todos por su apoyo y cuídense mucho.

Yessica: Gracias por tu apoyo espero este cap. Te guste igual cuídate mucho.

Jegar Sahaduta: Si Kenshin es un poco raro se preocupa por ella pero a la misma vez termina haciéndola enfurecer que vamos a hacer así es el. Cuídate y dime que tal este cap.

kagomekaoru: Todavía no puedo revelar quien busca a Kao pero ten paciencia que todo llega gracias por tus comentarios espero que nunca falten cuídate mucho.

Athena Kaoru Himura: Gracias por las ideas créeme que las tendré en mente a la hora de hacer los próximos cap. Ya verás lo que pasa espero te guste esta nueva entrega cuídate mucho bye.

Mai Maxwell: Tu entusiasme me encanta jaja gracias por el apoyo espero que siguas leyendo y perdono por la demora.

Kity: Espero te guste este nuevo cap. Y me digas que tal me fue cuídate mucho.

gabyhyatt: Bueno por lo menos te pude complacer con lo de Aoshi pero por lo de espía tendrás que seguir leyendo, cuídate mucho.

BattousaiKamiya: Lamento la demora espero que la extensión del cap. La recompense en algo gracias por los comentarios espero que este cap. Te revele un poco mas de lo que pasa o te confunda mas jaja que mala soy, bueno cuídate y gracias por esos ánimos espero te guste bye.

sakura dark angel: Hola, hola gracias por el apoyo espero te guste este cap. Y me digas que tal ya saber cualquier sugerencia me puedes encontrar en un review jaja un beso nos vemos por aquí bye.


	5. V Duelo de pasiones

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mío…nos vemos…

Esta historia está dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa sería una verdadera pesadilla…

**Duelo de Pasiones**

By: Lázara

**Capítulo V: **Duelo de pasiones

Misao caminaba de prisa por el lobby del esplendoroso edificio abriendo la puerta de entrada y encontrando una motora verde oscura y un casco apostado en la entrada, se acerco a ella y busco en uno de sus compartimientos hasta encontrar la llave.

-Señorita- dijo el portero al ella tomar las llaves, su rostro era impasible parecía una depredadora lista para atacar, una fría e impasible depredadora.

-Si- se limito a contestar.

-¿Es usted Makimachi?- su mirada lo había intimidado y un escalofríos empezaba a surcar su espalda.

-Sí.

-Bueno un joven dejo esto para usted- hizo una pausa se veía diminuta e insignificante ante la imponente presencia de la motora- Dijo que solo se la entregaran en persona y se marcho.

-Gracias- dijo Misao y le entrego un billete doblado de cien yens- Eso es por las molestias.- se puso el casco prendió la maquina, monto en ella y con magistral destreza cruzo la avenida a toda velocidad.

El viento despeinaba el cabello suelto que el casco no le protegía, mostrando un veloz celaje que transitaba las abarrotadas calles de Tokio. El portero miraba como Misao desaparecía mientras guardaba su segunda billete de cien, ya que había vigilado la motora desde temprano en la madrugada, aun cuando eso estaba completamente prohibido por las reglas del condominio. Un joven de cabello corto y negro como sus ojos había aparecido como un fantasma por las desiertas calles y dejado la flamante motocicleta en la entrada del edificio entregándole al igual que la chica que se la acababa de llevar un billete de cien y las únicas palabras que pronuncio con ese tono tan frio y cortante que nunca había escuchado provenir de una persona tan joven como ese chico.

-En la mañana la recogerá una joven- hizo una pausa para verificar que había captado el mensaje pese a la frialdad de su voz- Gracias- dijo y se marcho al estacionarse un carro negro a su lado y montarse en el asiento trasero.

Misao esquivaba los carros que se cruzaban en su camino sabiendo que dentro de poco llegaría al edificio de la escuela donde la esperaban Hiko y Okina para ponerla al tanto de toda la situación, las cosas se estaban descontrolando y el que alguien quemara la casa significaba que habían descubierto el paradero de Kaoru y toda la operación estaba a punto de del fracaso. Sentía pena por la chica, hacia poco la conocía pero de alguna manera se había ganado su entera confianza nunca mezclaba sus sentimientos con su trabajo esa era su regla general, pero a quien engañaba ella simplemente no tenia sentimientos por nadie o por lo menos no los que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos solo tenía la clara idea de saber cuándo ser cortes, agradecida o implacable. Estaciono la motocicleta en el estacionamiento de la escuela llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en los alrededores, los ignoro a todos y entro al edificio donde estaba la oficina de Hiko.

Enishi observaba como Misao se bajaba de la motocicleta y caminaba a gran velocidad sin mirar a nadie al edificio principal, nunca pensó que esa chiquilla seria de la clase que condujera esa belleza de maquina pero las personas daban sorpresas y se la imagino arrinconada a una pared con el encima por un segundo. Su rostro se ilumino ante esa posibilidad, hacía dos semanas que no tenía nada de acción y la paciencia se le estaba agotando con Kaoru.

-Misao- la llamo él deteniendo su avance por un segundo para mirarlo con indiferencia y seguir caminando- Estas sorda o que- le dijo molesto agarrándola por el brazo, nadie lo despreciaba.

-Suéltame, Yukishiro- dijo ella con ese tono hiriente y frio.

-No te hagas la difícil con migo- la jaloneo para hacerle saber que él era más fuerte y tenía el control, ante esto ella alzo una ceja y no pudo disimular una sonrisa calculadora y efímera.

- Pobre diablo- le dijo Misao soltando su agarre y prosiguiendo su camino dándole la espalda pero ante esto Enishi aprovecho la ventaja y la ataco por la espalda listo para aplicarle una llave y derribarla, pero Misao adelanto sus movimientos y dio un salto hacia arriba y atrás quedando tras él barriendo el suelo con una de sus piernas y derribándolo- No juegues al cazador Yukishiro- le dijo con desprecio- No con el debido entrenamiento, porque la presa siempre va a ser mas astuta que tu.

Hiko observaba los retratos de su oficina desde su escritorio mientras su acompañante disfrutaba de una taza de té.

-¿Cuándo estará de vuelta Sanosuke?- pregunto Hiko.

-No lo sabemos- dijo su invitado- Pero nuestras fuentes han confirmado que se encuentra con vida, estaba muy mal herido pero ya está bajo nuestro cuidado- hizo una pausa probando su te- Estimamos que dentro de cuatro semanas estará completamente restablecido.

-Tan mal estaba- pregunto Hiko observando como Misao entraba y se sentaba en la otra silla vacía al cerrar bien la puerta.

-Apenas pudo escapar con vida- dijo el otro- Las heridas sufridas son muy serias solo su deseo de vivir a logrado superar a la muerte.

-Han podido obtener alguna información- dijo Misao integrándose a la conversación.

-No hasta el momento- dijo Okina- Esta sedado pero en los pocos momentos de lucidez que tiene solo menciona a Kaoru y que tiene que protegerla.

-En realidad se cree su hermano- dijo Misao observando las fotos de Hiko- Es admirable como a llevado esta misión me pregunto cómo reaccionara Kaoru cuando sepa toda la verdad.

-Ella no puede enterarse- dijo Hiko tajante- Bajo ninguna circunstancia puede enterarse de la verdad, no sin antes Sanosuke haber vuelto, porque cuando se entere no confiara en nadie y será vulnerable ante nuestros enemigos.

-Solo Sanosuke podrá acercarse a ella- dijo Okina.

-¿Cuales son mis órdenes hasta entonces?- pregunto Misao

-Seguirás como hasta el momento- dijo Okina- No te separes de ella y no la dejes sola.

-Tu misión principal es protegerla de cualquier amenaza- dijo Hiko- Eso incluye a Yukishiro –Misao lo miro sorprendida no se esperaba esas palabras, se preguntaba si le diría lo mismo de su hijo- No confío en ese chico.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto suspicaz y divertida.

-Si- contesto Hiko alzando una ceja ante la mirada de Misao- Yo me encargare del resto.

-Misao- dijo Okina- Quiero que te hagas muy buena amiga de Kaoru, quiero que confié en ti porque cuando sepa la verdad tú serás su luz dentro de la oscuridad después de todo tienen mucho en común.

-Lo sé- dijo ella levantándose- La diferencia es que yo no tengo nada que perder… porque nunca he tenido nada- hizo una pausa y tomo una de las fotos del mueble cercano y la puso en el escritorio en medio de los dos hombres- En cambio ella lo ha tenido todo y lo ha ido perdiendo poco a poco, creo que eso es peor a no tener nada.- se despidió con la mano y se marcho dejando el despacho en un consumando silencio sabiendo que esos dos inteligentes, valientes, inclementes y rectos hombres le darían la razón.

-Después de todo tiene razón- dijo Okina imitando a Misao.

-No culpo a Kamilla por quererla como su hija- dijo Hiko antes que Okina se marcara- Porque yo también la quiero como tal, por eso no sé si al final de todo esto me pueda perdonar por hacerle tanto daño.

-Ese es el error que todos los padres cometemos Hiko- dijo Okina abriendo la puerta- No perdonarnos nunca por herir a nuestras hijas cuando tratamos de protegerlas.

Kaoru conducía el convertible negro a toda velocidad, el viento jugueteaba con su cola de caballo sin sacar un solo cabello de lugar. Su rostro era serio e inescrutable, estaba tan furiosa y decepcionada a la vez que el hecho de estarlo le molestaba aun más de lo imaginable. Ahora que el viento se llevaba las lágrimas de furia que recorrían su rostro podía pensar con claridad, porque eran lágrimas de furia no de decepción o dolor, no tenía, no debía ni quería que fueran así. Kenshin era un grandísimo idiota, y ella era una ilusa por creer su falsa de una tregua, si Tomoe no hubiese aparecido quien sabe que hubiese pasado entre ellos dos por que las cosas iban tan bien y ese día había sido tan condenadamente perfecto que por dios porque no acabarlo con una desenfrenada noche de pasión. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos lo podía ver bajo la ducha con su largo cabello rojo fuego pegado a su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalgas esas esplendidas, redondas y firmes nalgas que encajaban tan bien con su formada espalda y anchos hombros, esa imagen encendía su cuerpo y provocaba las alocadas mariposas de excitación y emoción en su estomago. Lo peor de todo era que si de espalda se veía bien de frente era cien mil veces mejor, estaba sola y podía darse el lujo de detenerse en esos recuerdos ya que nadie excepto ella, los conocería jamás y no era tan santa como para no regodearse ante el recuerdo de un pelirrojo perfectamente desnudo y dispuesto a todo sobre ella.

Su ojos dorados, sus labios, su boca, su pelo rojo como el fuego cubría su espalda y varios mechones se pegaban a su pecho a la vez que múltiples gotas resbalaban por su expectórales trazando el camino por sus marcados abdominales hasta llegar a la toalla que ella había quitado, accidentalmente claro, pero de todos modos esa visión de él totalmente desnudo la perturbaba. No sabía se describir su miembro, pero valla que estaba bien equipado, cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por pasar un noche con él, entonces porque ella si tanto lo deseaba lo rechazaba cuando el trataba de acercarse. Maldito orgullo se dijo para sí una vez detuvo el carro en el valt parking del edificio de su mejor amigo. No soportaba las ínfulas que se daba y el desprecio con que miraba a todos, ese desprecio lleno de decepción como si supiese lo que todos pensaran o lo que harían. Entro al elevador y abrió la puerta del apartamento con la llave que Aoshi le había dado para encontrarlo sentado en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza y el cristal de una de las mesas echo añico en el piso.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto al ver el desastre.

-Me caí- hizo una pausa estaba molesto y le dolía la cabeza- O por lo menos eso creo.

-Como te caites y rompiste la meza- dijo Kaoru revisando el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

-Ne recuerdo como resbale pero al despertar tenia este enorme chichón y al despertar perdí el equilibrio, tropecé con la mesa y se rompio- dijo el volviendo a ponerse hielo en la cabeza, llevaba inconsciente varias horas y tenia los músculos adormecidos.

-Es necesario que estés medio desnudo- le dijo ella tocando su pecho- Estas congelado será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa- Kaoru se levanto fue al cuarto y le trajo una de sus camisetas para que se cubriera, la cama estaba revuelta algo inusual en su amigo y podía jurar que no había dormido solo.

-Kao no recuerdo que paso anoche después que te fuiste- dijo Aoshi vistiéndose- Todo está en blanco.

-Es una pena- dijo Kaoru- Parece que tú y Misao la pasaron muy bien anoche, la cama esta deshecha y tu hueles- acerco su nariz al hueco entre su cuello y su hombro ahí donde el olor peculiar de cada persona se incrementa- A sudor y sexo.

Aoshi quedo paralizado ante su acercamiento, estaba acostumbrado a esa intimidad entre ellos pero ahora sentía que estaba mal, sentía por alguna razón que le estaba faltando a alguien¿pero a quien?

-No recuerdo nada- dijo el- Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando se fue Misao, siento como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante y debería recordar.

-Parece que ambos hemos tenido un día raro- dijo ella reclinándose en el sofá- Fui a ver al anciano.

-¿Qué tal?

-Tenias razón- dijo ella- Esos ineptos consiguieron descubrir una forma para crear los impulsos eléctricos de un cerebro- recordó su pequeño experimento con nostalgia- Pero necesita mucha energía y una capacidad increíble para analizar toda la información y poder reaccionar a ella.

-No te preocupes por eso Kaoru- Aoshi se acerco a ella y puso su cabeza en sus piernas, esa sensación de incomodidad aparecía nuevamente mientras ella acariciaba su cabello- Te las arreglaras para crear una computadora con suficiente capacidad, así podrás tener tu juguete nuevo.

-Ojala fuera así- dijo ella- Pero necesito el equipo apropiado y el dinero.

-Bésame- dijo Aoshi mirándola serio.

-¿Qué?

-Es una idea siega que se me ocurrió- dijo el- Pero siento que algo falta, siento como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante y cada vez que me tocas esa sensación incrementa, es como un impulso eléctrico, como si tratara de conectar ese cable que esta suelto en mi cabeza.

-Eso se llama estar excitado- le recrimino ella- Creo que tu consiente no recuerda lo que sucedió anoche pero tu inconsciente sí.

-No es eso- le suplico, acerco su rostro un poco acariciando su nuca- ¿Por favor

-Esto es el colmo- dijo ella ofendida, no por el beso sino por sus palabras- Ahora me tratas como una máquina.

-No quise decir eso- se sentó derecho- Y tú lo sabes es una teoría rara, no te lo pediría si no pensara que funcionaria.

-Un beso no me hará daño- sus rostros se acercaron y se encontraron el azul con el azul, y sus labios se fundieron en un beso suave, un beso amistoso y un beso virgen que surtió el efecto desando en la cabeza de Aoshi tal como había predicho. Las imágenes se desplazaban con rapidez frente a sus ojos y Kaoru lo miraba sorprendida al ella poder verlas también, el beso se intensifico y poco a poco se volvió salvaje y feroz hasta estar uno arriba del otro acariciando la curva de sus cuellos con sus bocas.

Aoshi cerró sus ojos al organizar sus recuerdos en su mente y sentir el aroma de Kaoru a su alrededor, ese aroma dulce que siempre le gusto ahora estaba debajo de él con el rostro completamente sorprendido.

-Tú y Misao si que se divirtieron anoche- le dijo ella, no importándole la posición en que estaban; se tenían tanta confianza que algunas veces se besaban igual que ahora pero con menos pasión, por el hecho de necesitar o querer un beso- Que bueno que me fui.

-Esa pequeña tramposa- dijo Aoshi sentándose bien- No recuerdo bien lo último pero estoy seguro que fue ella quien me hizo olvidar.

-Si estoy casi segura- dijo Kaoru- El problema aquí es porque yo también recordé tus recuerdos.

-Tal vez estamos conectados- se paro colocando la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza- No te va a gustar pero tienen un chupón en el cuello.

-Maldita sea Aoshi- le espeto ella incrementando su dolor de cabeza- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me dejes chupones.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención, me voy a dar una ducha¿qué quieres hacer hoy? es viernes.

-Voy a llamar a Misao para salir esta noche tengo ganas de divertirme además quiero saber que hace cuando se entere que te acordaste de todos- dijo Kaoru recogiendo su bolso.

-No le diremos nada- dijo Aoshi- Veremos que hace, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres, nos vemos después- dijo antes de serrar la puerta del cuarto para arreglarse.

Kaoru se quedo un rato pensativa mirando la puerta serrada frente a ella, que rara relación mantenía con él, eran indiscutiblemente amigos, grandes amigos pero la soledad que los unía había sido el punto de partida de ese consuelo carnal en algunas ocasiones. Podían amarse con locura y desenfreno durante toda una noche pero tan pronto como amanecía y la oscuridad desaparecía todo volvía a la normalidad, sin remordimientos o compromisos solo esos besitos cariñosos en la cabeza que él le solía dar. Pero ahora esa rara relación cambiaria, cuando vio como besaba a Misao, como la acariciaba y la amaba sintió la ponzoña de los celos en su interior. No porque su nueva amiga le quitara el protagonismo en la vida sexual de su mejor amigo, si no por la forma que el la miraba, la homogeneidad perfecta entre ternura y pasión algo que desde luego ellos no compartían. Había llegado el momento de la separación en esa faceta de su relación, porque el que para ellos no significara mucho no quería decir que para Misao significara lo mismo. No la quería herir y sabía que Aoshi pensaban igual.

Se levanto le dejo una nota en el refrigerador para que la llamara después y salió del apartamento marcando el numero de Misao. Misao estudiaba los informes de la policía sobre el incendio de la casa de su protegida y los comparaba con los obtenidos a través de su organización, la versión oficial fue un ladrón y la real era que buscaban a Kaoru y al relicario que según Hiko, Kaoru poesía, si tan solo ella supiera el valor de ese relicario y el de ella misma se encerraría en una caja fuerte y se lanzaría a las profundidades del mar para que nadie la pudiese encontrar y utilizarla como querían hacer. El celular sonó varias veces hasta que vio quien la llamaba contestando de inmediato ante la inesperada llamada.

-Kaoru- dijo algo perspicaz no esperaba que la llamara su cabeza estaba colmada de cosas y no sabía qué hacer con Aoshi, el pobre había olvidado todo y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-Te interrumpo- dijo Kaoru encaminándose a casa de Hiko, ya eran cerca de las siete y media de la noche y las luces de la ciudad brillaban con intensidad- Puedo llamar mas tarde.

-No- dijo Misao regresando a la realidad, tenía que concentrarse- Estoy un poco distraída, que pasa- dijo con un tono despreocupado.

-No lo dudo- dijo Kaoru con malicia- Pero bueno te llamo para preguntarte si quieres salir hoy en la noche, vamos a un lugar que a Aoshi y a mí nos gusta mucho¿quieres ir?

-Ha- dudo por un segundo.

-No me obligues a bailar toda la noche con Aoshi, Misao- dijo Kaoru aguantando las ganas de reír al imaginar la cara de Misao- Aoshi no le gusta bailar pero cuando se toma unas cuantas copas no hay quien lo detenga además ya yo tengo con quien ir.

-Por supuesto que iré- dijo Misao ofendida, había algo raro en todo esto- No creas que me gusta Aoshi- dijo después de un segundo¿porque le estaba diciendo esto?

-Yo no he dicho nada Misao, tu lo has dicho- hizo una pausa y su voz sonó seria- Se los comentarios que corren en el colegio con respecto a Aoshi y a mi- otra pausa pero Misao no reacciono, claro que los había escuchado pero ella no era nadie para meterse en ese tipo de problemas- Pero te aseguro que solo somos muy buenos amigos, como decirte nos une nuestra soledad perpetua pero eso es todo nuca ha existido amor o algo parecido entre nosotros solo amistad y comprensión- otra pausa pero Misao no hablaba- No quiero que detengas tu avance con él por mi culpa.

-Lo sé- dijo al fin, su misión era ganarse su confianza y no sabía si lo estaba logrando, de lo único que estaba segura era que ella se había ganado la suya- No te preocupes por eso nunca le he hecho mucho caso a los chismes y si algo me detiene con Aoshi es otra cosa, es un poco complicado pero gracias por decirmelo.

-De nada- ahora se sentía mucho mejor- Nos veremos en la discoteca Dragón Dinasty a las nueve.

-Ese lugar es exclusivo Kaoru- dijo Misao sorprendida Kaoru no era el tipo de chica que saliera todas las noches hasta las tantas y la dejaran entrar tan fácil a lugares como esos.

-No te preocupes por eso Misao- dijo Kaoru estacionando el carro- Yo me encargo- y colgó.

Kenshin observaba el paisaje molesto mientras Tomoe le sonreía con despreocupación, como era posible que lo arruinase después de que todo iba tan bien, maldita sea, era un completo idiota. Sus ojo dorados brillaban de furia pero nadie tenía la culpa excepto él. Por un lado estaba absolutamente convencido de que Kaoru estaba celosa o furiosa por lo ocurrido, el que lo hubiese visto besándose con Tomoe tal vez activo sus celos pero por otro estaba de igual manera casi seguro que pondría más resistencia que antes, si eso era posible.

Era una persona despreciable en muchos sentidos, él lo sabía y sabía que las demás personas después de un tiempo también llegaban a pensarlo. Su madre le decía que cuando nació lloro muy poco, porque hacia frio en la sala y no porque estaba asustado y una vez la vio a ella y a su padre dejo de llorar y se quedo plácidamente dormido en sus brazos mirándolos de vez en cuanto con sus dos diminutos luceritos dorados como el sol para comprobar su presencia. En un principio no lo creyó pero mucho después de su muerte pudo comprobar que era verdad, nació con una inteligencia innata al igual que con la desconfía y el desprecio a todo aquel que no llamara su atención por alguna razón y era ahí donde entraba Kaoru. En un principio solo quería demostrarle a su padre que estaba equivocado, quería darse ese gusto, quería entretenerse en algo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y el sabor dulce de sus labios y su boca le hacían desear mas. Todo lo que la rodeaba era un competo misterio para él y al enterarse de sus habilidades en las computadoras quedo petrificado no conocía a nadie que lo superara en tecnología o computación y ella lo hacía por mucho.

El dilema se centraba en como acercase nuevamente a ella sin que lo volviera a golpear.

-Kenshin- dijo Tomoe por tercera vez, se veía distraído- ¿Kenshin estás aquí?

-Lo siento estaba pensando en otras cosas- se disculpo, no era grosero y menos con mujeres tan hermosas como ella.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estas molesto por el beso que te di- pregunto con un tono inocente en su voz.

-Claro que no- respondió mientras miraba el paisaje que se desplazaba junto a él.

-Pensé que lo estabas- conducía despreocupada- Tu mirada era muy amenazadora, nunca he visto a una persona con ese color de ojos y lo cierto es que me encantan tus ojos es muy excitante esa mezcla que hay en ti.

-¿Y cuál es esa mezcla?- pregunto.

-Tienes aspecto de chico aplicado y bueno pero cuando miras directo a los ojos - dudo por un instante- Con esa intensidad y desprecio-furia es tan intimidante y a la vez sexy que desconcierta.

- Nunca nadie me lo ha dicho de esa forma - dijo sorprendido, le habían descrito esa mezcla según las personas varias veces pero nunca tan exacta y provocadora como ella.

-No creo que conozcas muchas mujeres como yo- dijo Tomoe mirándolo a los ojos para después atender la carretera- Porque no salimos esta noche, estoy segura que no tienes compromiso con nadie más.

-Como puedes estar tan segura.

-Bueno si tomamos en cuenta que Kaoru no te hablara por un buen rato creo que estas desocupado por hoy, a menos que tengas otros planes.

-Así que sabias que ella estaba detrás- dijo Kenshin, por supuesto que ella lo sabía por eso lo hizo, ahora entendía- Te voy a pedir que no te metas en mis asuntos- una furia repentina lo estaba sobrepasando ella lo había tomado el pelo para alejar a Kaoru y el se lo permitió- No me gustan las personas entrometidas y si te entrometes vas a quedar fuera de mis entretenimientos.

Tomoe lo escucho sin decir nada por un segundo, la estaba insultado y tratándola como un objeto para ver cómo reaccionaba pero ese jueguito no iba con ella.

-No pretendía entrometerme en tus asuntos Kenshin- su voz seductora era como un hechizo, pero él ya conocía sus trucos- Solo quería un poco de tu atención, últimamente has estado tan pendiente a Kaoru que ya no me atiendes.

-No eres mi pertenencia para que te tenga que atender- le contesto.

-Lo sé, pero la chica tiene novio y no creo que se vea muy bien el que la acoses de esa forma delante de todos- hizo una pausa mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo observando cómo su rostro se tensaba- No creo que tu padre quiera que comiencen mas chismes acerca de ella en la escuela, según tengo entendido suspendieron a unas chicas por pegar unos carteles de ella y el capitán de Judo, Aoshi creo que se llama.

-Creo que te han informado mal querida- dijo Kenshin recuperando la compostura- Kaoru no tiene novio.

-Bueno tendré que preguntarle otra vez a Enishi- Kenshin contrajo los puños al escuchar esas palabras- Según me dijo llevan saliendo algunos meses pero es un secreto o algo así- no era cierto pero no le importaba jugar esa carta.

-Tal vez debas- le aseguro él- Cual es ese supuesto chisme- estaba intrigado, prestaba tan poca atención en la escuela que aunque se lo dijeran no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Dicen que Kaoru y Aoshi siempre están solos y van juntos a todos lados, algunas personas los han visto cogidos de manos y besándose- Kenshin no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro y no sabía si seguir diciéndole cosas o para pero esto si era verdad- Mi propio hermano me dijo que una vez los vio en un restaurante muy caro y se estaban besando, claro antes de que salieran, pero en fin esas chicas regaron que ellos eran amantes y para perjudicarla pegaron esos volantes por toda la escuela.

-Me importa muy poco lo que piense la gente Tomoe- le dijo él abriendo la puerta del carro para bajarse en su casa, su convertible negro estaba justo frente a él- Después de todo las mentes inferiores solo se alimentan de la envidia hacia los otros.

-Puede ser- bajo la ventanilla- ¿Saldremos esta noche?-insistió.

-No lo creo- dijo y entro a su casa.

Hiko como de costumbre sostenía esa taza de helado de fresa sobre su regazo y pasaba distraído los canales de televisión buscando algo entretenido para ver en lo que empezaba una de esas series extrañas de scifi que tanto le estaban empezando a gustar. Nada mejor que una hora y media de buen helado y un buen programa para despejar la cabeza de los problemas diarios. Kenshin lo observaba desde la entrada de la casa, la mesa estaba puesta y solo faltaba la comida y ellos para comenzar, eran las ocho y cuarto y dentro de poco la comida estaría servida.

-Es extraño verte comer helado como una persona normal- le dijo Kenshin subiendo las escaleras.

-Acaso no soy una persona normar baka deshi- dijo Hiko molesto- Por cierto gracias por acompañar a Kaoru en las compras, nunca compra mucho así que supongo que tu eres una mala influencia.

-Supongo que tienes razón- contesto sonriendo ante el doble sentido de las palabras- Donde esta Kaoru.

-Está terminado de arreglarse- dijo Hiko.

-¿Acaso va a salir?

-Si

-¿Sola?

-Eso no te importa Himura- dijo Kaoru mientras bajaba las escaleras, lucía un pantalón blanco de hilo hasta la pantorrilla y ajustado en las caderas y una blusa sujeta al cuello en satín, tejido y algodón con tonalidades rosa y palta. Su cabello estaba suelto y el maquillaje la hacía ver mayor, los ojos delineados en negro, las mejillas deliberadamente sonrosadas y los labios con un ligero rosado carmesí le daban ese toque seductor y elegante que dejo a Kenshin sin palabras.

-No comparto tu opinión- le contesto él después de un momento.

-Qué pena, pero la verdad no me importa- dijo ella y se sentó junto a Hiko- Regresare tarde, por lo tanto no se si quedarme con Aoshi,

-Ok- dijo Hiko, confiaba en el chico pese a que después del problema con los volantes guardaba un poco de recelo.

-No te importa que se quede con un hombre solos- dijo Kenshin ofendido, el no la podía tocar pero sin embargo si se podía quedar con su supuesto amante.

-Pareces un hermano celoso Kenshin- dijo Hiko divertido, las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellos eso le gustaba.

-Puede ser- le respondió- Por lo tanto no creo que se deba quedar con Shinomori.

-Para tu información- le refuto Kaoru molesta, definitivamente no lo soportaba- Donde yo me quede no es tu problema, y en segundo lugar prefiero quedarme con Aoshi que estar bajo el mismo techo que tu.

-Auch- dijo Kenshin ante sus palabras- Espero que te lleves mejor con tu hermano que con migo.

-Mi hermano no se mete en los asuntos que no le conciernen- le respondió y miro a Hiko.

-Misao viene con nosotros así que no te preocupes no voy a ser la única mujer en el grupo- le dijo ella antes que Hiko saliera con uno de sus argumentos.

-Grupo¿van a salir en grupo?- pregunto Kenshin pero fue ignorado por sus interlocutores.

-Eso está mejor- dijo Hiko- No me gusta Yukishiro, no creas que ignoro su historial por algo soy el director del colegio.

-Vas a salir con ese soquete- le reclamo Kenshin, pero fue ignorado.

-Ya sé lo que piensas de Enishi pero es un buen chico- dijo Kaoru- No te preocupes por mi se defenderme, además Aoshi va a estar ahí también ya sabes lo protector que puede llegar a ser- ambos sonrieron ante esto y Kenshin se acerco molesto.

-Vas a dejarla salir con ese soquete- dijo él - Porque el que este Shinomori no me da confianza tampoco- dijo nuevamente recordando las palabras de Tomoe, Kaoru lo fulmino con la mirada sus ojos fríos como el hielo lo atravesaron pero no se dejo amedrentar, en esos momentos Kaoru se paro y paso a su lado volteando el rostro para no verlo y dejando el cuello al descubierto donde una disimulada marca se escondía bajo el maquillaje.

-Kaoru- dijo Kenshin deteniendo su avance al agarrar su brazo, los celos lo enloquecieron y sus ojos brillaban con un dorado intenso.

-Kenshin- dijo Hiko sorprendido y precavido, conocía esa mirada- Suéltala- Kenshin la miro y ella hizo lo mismo logrando que el aflojara su agarre y se soltara.

-Lo siento- respondió y fue a su cuarto.

-Creo que tiene problemas- se limito a decir Kaoru desde el comedor antes de empezar a comer sola porque Hiko no se separaría del televisor hasta acabar de ver su serie.

Kenshin entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo se movía por la habitación como un animal enjaulado incapaz de liberarse de su frustración. Quien había sido el que la morco, quien la había besado con tanta pasión como para dejarle una marca en el cuello, quien se había atrevido a besarla cuando solo él podía hacerlo, quién demonios la había hecho olvidar sus celos por él con tanta facilidad. No tenía derecho de ponerse así, horas antes había besado a Tomoe frente a ella pero al diablo con eso, era solo diversión nada serio no le gustaba marcara a ninguna de sus acompañantes ocasionales, lo encontraba muy personal era la prueba de que esa persona le pertenecía a alguien más y no quería que esa otra persona fuera él, él era un hombre libre y sin ataduras pero si tenía que amarrar a Kaoru y marcar todo su cuerpo hasta que nadie se le acercara lo aria.

Entro al baño, se quito la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida se seco vistió y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse a su padre cenando solo en el comedor.

-¿Donde está Kaoru?- pregunto al no verla.

-Se fue hace unos minutos- dijo Hiko- ¿Tu también piensas salir?

-Si- contesto marcando un número en su celular- Tu protegida me pego el entusiasmo.

-Kenshin- dijo Hiko- Kaoru es muy importante para mí- hizo una pausa no quería que las cosas se mal interpretaran nuevamente- La considero mi hija y no quiero que nadie se aproveche de ella.

-Lo sé- contesto con ironía cuando él se quería aprovechar.

-Están en Dragón Dinasty, no dejes que le pase nada- se limito a decir Hiko y continúo cenando.

-Dudo que le pase algo- dijo Kenshin antes de salir- No creo que los dejen entrar.

-Te sorprenderías- dijo Hiko a la soledad de la casa una vez se fue.

La ciudad se veía más agitada que de costumbre, las filas de los clubes eran quilométricas y todos parecían con ganas de una noche de juerga, tal vez era su imaginación pero estaba desesperado por llegar a Dragón Dinasty. Llevaba el pelo suelto logrando que varios mechones cayeran desparramados sobre su rostro y algunos más cortos sobre sus ojos haciéndolo ver más sexy que nunca, sus jeans azul oscuro combinaban con su camisa de fino hilo blanco y mangas largas que ahora llevaba enrolladas hasta los codos. El lugar como de costumbre se veía colmado de personas ansiosas de entrar, era un lugar muy elegante, caro y absolutamente exclusivo, solo lograban entrar aquellos en la lista de invitados o con un buen contacto en la puerta como el que él tenía.

Kaoru miraba su reloj algo disgustada, si algo le molestaba era que la hicieran esperar eso solo demostraba irresponsabilidad en las personas.

-Kaoru que estamos esperando- dijo Misao desesperada se sentía un poco rara al lado de Aoshi que no la dejaba de mirar de arriba abajo, llevaba un vestido corto en lentejuelas amarillas que le hacían honor a su atlético cuerpo.

-Se supone que Enishi ya esté aquí- le respondió molesta- Odio que me hagan esperar.

-¿Por qué lo invitaste?- le pregunto Misao asqueada ante la noticia.

-No esperabas que saliera con ustedes dos como chaperona- le dijo mirándola de reojo.

-No confió en él es todo- dijo Misao mirando al pelirrojo que se acercaba.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Aoshi.

-Después de todo no vas a ser chaperona- dijo Misao- No pensé que invitaras a Himura también.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kaoru mirando a Kenshin tras ella- Que demonios haces aquí.

-Todavía me debes algo recuerdas- dijo él con su seductora sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- le contesto ella- Tal vez otro puñetazo.

-Suena tentador- le dijo acercándose a su oído y tocándole el cuello donde tenía el chupón, Aoshi se puso tenso y lo fulmino con la mirada cosa que no paso desapercibida por los presentes- Pero prefiero un baile más provocador.

-Me temo que eso no va a poder ser- dijo Enishi tras ellos- Porque Kaoru es mi cita esta noche.

-Por lo tanto tú eres la mía- dijo Tomoe a su lado.

-Perfecto- dijeron Misao y Kaoru a la vez molestas.

**… Continuara…**

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola a todos espero como siempre que la espera haya balido la pena. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus comentarios, al igual a aquellas que añaden esta historia como sus favoritas. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y cuando lo hago es antes de dormir a las tantas de la noche o la madrugada, por lo general espero unos días después de publicar el cap. Para ver la respuesta de ustedes mis adorados lectores y comenzar a escribir. Es un proceso lento pero vale la pena, nuevamente perdonen mis demoras pero creo que la extensión lo recompensa.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y a aquellos que no dejan review pues bueno gracias también, (pero desearía que lo hicieran)

Un beso a todos y se me cuidan ya saben dónde encontrarme si necesitan algo.

gabyhyatt: Bueno no se en que etapa del camino estén asi que tu dime que crees, cuídate mucho bye.

Yessica: Bueno la historia se divide en dos y estamos llegando al final de la primera parte en la segunda parte veremos más participación de Soujiro aunque aquí sale por unos segundo, gracias por el apoyo bye.

Miara Makisan: Bueno somos dos a las que se le hace la boca agua al ver a Kenshin como lo trajo Dios al mundo así que estoy segura que me vas a adorar en este cap. Jajaja Misao es un poco complicada pero creo que en este cap. Da un poco entender el por qué de su actitud, bueno cuídate y dime que tal.

Mai Maxwell: Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, en realidad la idea de la tecnología la saque de Full Metal me gusta mucho esa serie así que la utilice de inspiración, bueno cuidarte mucho bey.

BattousaiKamiya: Me alaga que tu RR más largo sea para mí, pero creo que todas tus dudas quedaron esclarecidas con este cap., o por lo menos algunas. Dime que tal está este y si te gusto cuídate mucho nos vemos por aquí bye.

Sakura Dark Angel: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo no sé si soy tan buena pero si tu lo dices creo que lo voy a creer. Espero no decepcionarte con este cap. Así que dime que tal me va cuídate mucho bye.

Laydi Shaden: Me alegra que te guste la historia la verdad yo también los leo con mucho entusiasmo me encanta la personalidad de Kenshin y Aoshi son mis favoritos claro sin contar a Kaoru y a Misao. Espero que te sigua gustando nos vemos por aquí cuídate mucho bye.

kagomekaoru: Bueno los hombres todos son iguales o por lo menos muy parecidos así que solo nos queda esperar para saber que va a hacer para conquistar a Kaoru y alejar a Aoshi y Enishi, bueno espero te guste cuídate mucho bye.

jegar sahaduta: Todo es un poco complicado en esta historia y mas cuando los personajes son orgullosos, espero te guste este nuevo cap. Cuídate mucho bye.

F3R: Me alegra que te guste tanto y espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto cuídate bye.

Abi Loube: Espero que no te confundas con este cap. Lo revise antes de subirlo, muchas veces no lo hago por la falta de tiempo y es ahí donde se cuelan los errores pero creo que este salió bastante decente. En cuanto a lo de Kenshin cja a Kaoru bueno creo que todavía falta un poquito o tal vez no jaja quien sabe que mala soy, cuídate mucho espero te guste este cap. Bye.

Kyoko Himura: Espero te guste el cap. Y la espera valga la pena espero tus comentarios como siempre cuídate mucho bye.

sakurarika: Hola espero que este cap. te guste tanto como los otros cuídate mucho bye.

Kity: Hola espero que este cap. Te guste cuídate bye.

**Bueno hasta la próxima cuídense mucho y espero sus comentarios**

ATT. Lazara


	6. VI Regreso, despertar y verdades

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mío…nos vemos…

Esta historia está dedicada a todos aquellos que viven en la realidad de su sueños…La realidad es buena en breves sorbos si la afrontas de una probada puedes llegar a quedarte permanentemente en ella…Y esa sería una verdadera pesadilla…

**Duelo de Pasiones**

By: Lázara

**Capítulo VI**** Regreso, despertar y verdades **

Los ánimos estaban caldeados frente a la discoteca, Misao miraba con desprecio a Enishi quien no se separaba de Kaoru ni un segundo y Kaoru miraba como Tomoe se pegaba al cuerpo de Kenshin para susurrarle cosas al oído y así bajar la guardia del sensual pelirrojo que desde que supo que sería su acompañante no le había dirigido la mirada en los diez minutos que llevaba la noche. El lugar estaba completamente lleno y las filas de espera parecían no tener fin, Tomoe solo observaba, sabía que no los dejarían entrar al lugar si Kaoru trataba de hablar con uno de los porteros, Dragón Dinasty era reconocido por su alto grado de exclusividad y una insignificante mosca como ella no harían que los entraran.

-¿Kaoru estás segura de querer venir aquí?- pregunto Enishi al ver que se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Si no lo estuviera no hubiese venido- le contesto, su voz era cortante, más fría y distante que nunca, su rechazo era visible pero él no se dejaría amedrentar.

-No estorbes- le dijo Misao en un susurro tan bajo que solo escucho él.

-¿Por qué lo invitaste?- dijo Misao caminando junto a Kaoru.

-Ya te dijo no quería ser chaperona- contesto ella mirando hacia atrás, Enishi fulminaba con la mirada a Misao, Tomoe la miraba con desprecio y Kenshin la miraba con lujuria contenida, el único medianamente cuerdo era Aoshi pero eso no lo sabía con seguridad.

-Buenas noches- dijo Kaoru a uno de los fornidos hombres que custodiaban la puerta, el hombre la mira de arriba abajo, parecía un gorila de dos metros frente una ardillita blanca.

-Si- se limito a contestar con su voz ronca y seca, miro el grupo y sonrió a medias al reconocer a la pelinegra junto al pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamilla y deseamos entrar- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, su rostro serio no se inmuto por la sonrisa burlona del hombre al escuchar su petición.

-Lo siento niña- dijo el arrogante gorila- Esta es una discoteca privada no una guardería, mejor ve a ver una película.

-Lo voy a repetir nuevamente- se limito a decir Kaoru, estaba molesta su voz era cortante y agresiva pero con ese toque irónico- Deseamos entrar.

-Pues lamento informarte que eso no va a ser posible- le contesto el hombre.

-Ahí vamos otra vez- dijo Aoshi captando las miradas curiosas de Kenshin y Misao que se encontraban cerca de él.

-Ritsoku- dijo Tomoe pasando junto a Kaoru- Ellos andan con migo- Kaoru saco su celular y marco ante la mirada burlona de Tomoe- Porque no nos dejas entrar.

-Lo hubieses dicho antes- respondió Ritsoku- Pero la niña se queda- dijo divertido esperando la reacción de Kaoru la cual solo le sonreía con malicia- De que te ríes chiquilla.

-¿Sabes quién es el dueño de este lugar?- le pregunto Kaoru ignorando a Tomoe.

-Por supuesto que lo se acaso me crees idiota- el hombre se estaba comenzando a cansar de los jueguitos.

-No lo hubiese dicho mejor- le respondió ella.

-Como te atreves- el hombre levanto su mano para golpearla y antes que esto sucediera Kenshin y Aoshi trataron de pararse frente a ella pero una mano tras el hombre detuvo su avance.

-Como te atreves a levantarle le mano a mi pequeña hermanita- dijo un hombre alto, delgado de pelo negro como sus ojos que cubría la mitad de su rostro y una banda roja en su frente- Todo aquel que se atreva a tocarla tendrá que vérselas con migo- el hombre apretó mas su agarre obligando al fornido portero a que se arrodillara por el dolor en su mano- Bien ahora pídele perdón.

-Lo siento- dijo Ritsoku al sentir más presión en su hombro.

-Disculpado- dijo Kaoru y su semblante cambio a uno relajado y lleno de felicidad, Souzo Sagara, era el mejor amigo de su hermano y por ende era como su segundo hermano mayor, era el dueño de la discoteca más prestigiosa en todo Japón y uno de los sortero más codiciados también.

-Como has estado mi pequeño mapache- le dijo Souzo abrazándola con carillo mientras entraban al local, la música era estruendosa, las luces parecían tener vida y las personas bailaban sin cesar.

Tomoe estaba que echaba humo por la boca, Kaoru la había hecho quedar mal frente a todos y ahora salía que conocía al dueño. Kenshin por su parte observaba lo relajada que se veía Kaoru, ese cambio le recordaba a cuando estaba con Aoshi; parecía que con él podía ser verdaderamente ella y eso lo enfurecía a tal punto que no podía controlar no quería admitir lo que estaba comenzando a sentir porque una persona como él nunca sentía nada.

-No tendrá una gran familia que la cuide- le dijo Aoshi atento ante las reacciones del pelirrojo- Pero nunca le faltaran unos brazos que la protejan- esa frase tan cargada de doble sentido fue la cúspide de su enojo.

-No pongo eso en duda- le respondió el cerca de su oído para que Misao no escuchara- Aunque no creo que los necesite más.

-Ya veremos- dijo Aoshi comprando unos tragos para Misao, Kaoru y él.

-Vamos a bailar Kenshin- dijo Tomoe jalándolo a la pista, su cuerpo se comenzó a mover por el ritmo de la muisca rosando sus caderas con las cintura del ágil pelirrojo que no se quedaba atrás.

-Kaoru te ves hermosa- dijo Souzo, mirando de reojo a Enishi- ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto después de un segundo.

-Gracias- dijo ella- El es…

-Su novio- contesto Enishi antes que ella hablara ganándose una mirada gélida de sus ojos azules.

-No lo sabía- dijo Souzo- No sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que te he visto antes.

-Nunca lo he visto- respondió Enishi algo nervioso.

-Es un compañero de clases- dijo Kaoru causando la indignación de Enishi.

-Quieres bailar-pregunto Souzo repentinamente tomándola de la mano- Tengo que aprovechar que Sanosuke no está porque si no, no me dejaría- sonrió ante sus palabras su amigo era muy sobre protector con su hermanita pero él nunca la dañaría ya que la consideraba como parte de su familia.

-Perfecto- contesto Kaoru dejando a Misao y a Aoshi con Enishi quine destilaba veneno por los ojos.

La música había cambiado, era un ritmo suave pero a la vez rápido y con cada segundo aceleraba un poco más. Kenshin bailaba con Tomoe sin perder de vista a Kaoru quien hablaba con su supuesto hermano mayor, la música había acabado y estaba listo para dejar la pista cuando los vio acercarse y comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música. Souzo acariciaba los brazos de Kaoru a mediad que esta bailaba frente a él pero en ningún momento con intención de sobrepasarse, bailaban con la cercanía de dos hermanos y se movía acorde a la música y al ritmo.

Kaoru solo escuchaba la música y se dejaba llevar, solo quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido esos días, quería olvidar que no tenia casa, quería olvidar que su corazón estaba confundido y que se sentía más sola que nunca. Kenshin miro a Souzo y este le sonrió, conocía a Kenshin y pese a la reputación de don Juan que tenia se estaba comiendo a Kaoru con la mirada y sus ojos dorados se lo comprobaban. Kaoru tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por Souzo cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes y varoniles apretaban su cintura contra el cuerpo de él, abrió los ojos por el contacto tan intimo y se sorprendió al ver a Souzo alejándose de ella con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y los labios de Kenshin en su cuello mientras la besaba con delicadeza para después intensificar el beso.

-Puedes ir a ayudarla- dijo Misao observando la dirección en que miraba Aoshi.

-No creo que quiera mi ayuda- declaro él.- Por cierto que fue lo que paso anoche no recuerdo nada.

-Me fui después que Kaoru y creo que te quedaste dormido- dijo Misao desviando la mirada, sus ojos brillaron ante las lagrimas de arrepentimiento que amenazaban con salir.

Aoshi se le acerco y la llevo a la pista de baile comenzando a moverse y guiándola ante la sorpresa de ella, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir las manos de él sobre el comienzo de su trasero y guiar con sensuales movimientos su cuerpo justo como la noche anterior. Se le acerco a su cuello y lo beso con descaro provocando que su corazón se acelerar y su respiración se entrecortara.

-No sé porque no te creo- dijo el robándole un beso e introduciendo su lengua en su boca para intensificar el beso, no encontrando ningún tipo de resistencia, Misao solo se dejo llevar y respondió al beso como pudo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo Kaoru separándose de Kenshin, para recuperar su aliento y controlar la oleada de excitación que recorría su cuerpo.

-Estoy bailando- presiono su cadera con una de sus manos mientras con la otra agarraba su mano derecha para dar los dos una vuelta al ritmo de la música- Además todavía me debes algo recuerdas.

-Te advertí que corrías el riesgo de que no te complaciera- le respondió ella zafándose de su agarra y bailando frente a él logrando un poco de distancia mientras Aoshi bailaba a su espalda en sincronización con ella por raro que pareciera.

-Nunca pierdo las esperanzas- le respondió tomando nuevamente sus manos y acercado sus caderas a las de ella mientras bailaban.

Tomoe los observaba con indignación, como se atrevía a hacerle eso a ella, juraba que se las pagarían de un modo u otro y salió de la discoteca dejando a su hermano bailando con otra persona un poco alejado de sus acompañantes para que no lo vieran.

En la cabina de música un hombre alto, de ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello negro corto y piel morena miraba como las parejas se movían al ritmo de la música. Observaba sin interés y desprecio a todos los demás excepto a las dos parejas del centro quienes parecían desde esa distancia estar disfrutando la noche¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

-Ya estamos listos- dijo la dulce voz de una mujer vestida con un pulcro traje masculino, a la vez que le entregaba un CD al hombre junto a ella.

-Muy bien- dijo la voz ronca y atractiva del hombre- Pon el Cd y prende las cámaras, veremos que tal reaccionan.

-Si señor- dijo la mujer antes que el hombre saliera de la cabina y se montara en su auto por la puerta trasera del local.

La música subió de volumen repentinamente y la euforia de todos se dejo saber, fue como un golpe de adrenalina para los presentes mientras una segunda pista se dejaba escuchar en grados inferiores a la principal pero se sentía como un zumbido en el lugar. Enishi caminaba entre las personas hasta llegar a Kaoru y Kenshin en el preciso momento en que la música subió de volumen y el grito de dolor proveniente de Misao y Kaoru se perdió en sonido del lugar. Enishi jalo a Kaoru con brusquedad para que se alejara de Kenshin justo antes de grito, soltando su agarre confundido ante la cara de dolor de la chica tirada en el suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza.

Misao no podía respirar su cabeza se comprimía y se expandía como un submarino en aguas profundas, y el dolor la obligo a doblarse sobre sus piernas y apoyar la cabeza en el suelo justo igual que Kaoru. Aoshi la miraba confundido no sabía que había pasado, en un momento estaban bailando y al siguiente se estaba doblando de dolor, miro a su alrededor en busca de Kaoru o a Kenshin para que lo ayudaran y el terror se apodero de el al ver como Kenshin golpeaba a Enishi dejándolo sin aire al este intentar cargar a Kaoru. Sin pensarlo lo imito y cargo a Misao en sus brazos para sacarla del lugar tras Kenshin y Souzo quien los guiaba a la salida donde su flamante Land Rover negra los esperaba para llevarlos al hospital más cercano.

Kaoru no dejaba de sostener su cabeza y temblar violentamente al igual que Misao pero esta repentinamente abrió los ojos y presiono la parte superior de su reloj pulsera provocando que una luz azul recorriera la pantalla y tomara su huella digital.

-Código Nonato activado- dijo la monótona voz desde el reloj llamando la atención de todos- Comprobando identificación- Misao apretaba sus dientes para suprimir el dolor y sostenía la mano de Aoshi quien la pegaba a su cuerpo para controlar sus temblores.

-Makimachi Misao - dijo Misao reprimiendo un temblor, Kaoru comenzó a decir cosas que no se le entendían por la velocidad con que las decía- sujeto 53- Misao miro a Kaoru por un segundo- Y sujeto 49 en grave peligro.

-Identificación confirmada- dijo el reloj- Enviando señal una leve luz azul comenzó a parpadear desde el reloj.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Kenshin sin entender.

-No lo sé- le respondió Aoshi, Souzo aumento la velocidad al escuchar las palabras de Misao.

Hiko leía unos informes en su escritorio cuando su computadora se prendió automáticamente dejando ver un mapa de la ciudad que tan bien conocía y un ponto azul que se movía a gran velocidad hacia un hospital y las palabras que perturbaban su sueño.

- Código Nonato activado, sujeto 53 y 409 en grave peligro.

Hiko salió de la casa a toda velocidad esquivando varios carros en el camino mientras contestaba su celular.

-Hiko- dijo la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono- Las encontraron-hizo una pausa y no recibió respuesta solo la aceleración de un carro ante sus palabras- No sabemos su estado, pero Souzo las lleva al hospital yo voy en camino nuestros planes se adelantaron encárgate de todo en lo que yo llego.

-Entendido- dijo Hiko- Okina.

-Sí- contesto el otro antes de colgar.

-Si las lastiman no se los perdonare, ni a mí tampoco.

- No pienses en eso- le respondió Okina conduciendo a la misma velocidad con su conductor sentado en el asiento del pasajero nunca había visto manejar a su jefe y por la velocidad con que iban podían meterlos presos- Te necesito claro en estos momentos- doblo en una esquina con la luz roja y el trafico en movimiento.

-Lo estaré- respondió Hiko estacionándose frente al hospital y entrando a la sala de urgencias donde Aoshi, Souzo y Kenshin esperaban a que algún médico les dijeran algo ya que tan pronto llegaron unas camillas los esperaban en la puerta junto a un anciano doctor de apellido Gensai.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- le pregunto Kenshin tan pronto lo vio entrar.

-Cálmate- le dijo él algo sorprendido por el estado de nervios en que estaba su hijo- Ellas van a estar bien- miro a Aoshi y a Souzo- Muchas gracias por traerlas.

-De nada- dijo Souzo- Ya no puedo hacer nada, lo dejo todo en tus manos, procura que no le pase nada o sino Sanosuke me va a partir todos los huesos.

-Eso are- dijo Hiko y Souzo se fue- Entrare a hablar con el doctor, ustedes dos esperen aquí.

-Bien- dijo Aoshi y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Kenshin quien no decía nada y solo miraba al vacio, la sala estaba llena de gente en espera de estar atendida y ese olor la enfermedad le molestaba.

Las horas pasaron y al poco tiempo de irse su padre un anciano entro en la sala seguido de dos hombres aparentemente sus guardaespaldas, les ordeno que se quedaran en la sala y este entro por la misma puerta que Hiko minutos antes. Habían pasado dos horas y medias cuando la puerta se abrió y salieron Hiko y el anciano con cara de agotamiento.

-¿Como están?- les pregunto Aoshi sin rodeos con voz fría y autoritaria.

-Están fuera de peligro- dijo Hiko- No podemos hablar aquí así que subamos al cuarto en donde están.

Hiko, Okina, Aoshi, Kenshin y los dos guardaespaldas entraron al elevador apretando el piso 19, el elevador subió y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un piso silencioso y tranquilo con apenas diez puertas de cristal ahumado provenientes de los diez cuartos del piso. Aoshi y Kenshin miraban todo sin entender, Kaoru y Misao estaban sujetas a numerosas maquinas que monitoreaban su respiración, ritmo cardiaco, temperatura y en una pantalla salía varias imágenes de su cerebro donde las aéreas activas eran representadas en rojo y este color era el que más sobresalía en todas las imágenes, como una mancha roja y violeta que crecía y disminuía cada vez que la imagen se actualizaba.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- pregunto Kenshin al ver a las dos chicas casi muertas sobre las camas.

-Entraron en un estado de shock- dijo el doctor quien acababa de entrar.

-¿Que se los causo?- quiso saber Aoshi, Gensai miro a Hiko y a Okina y estos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Por alguna razón- mintió- el cerebro de estas chicas trabajan a velocidades distintas que las de la mayoría de los seres humanos- se acerco a los monitores señalando las imágenes- Lo que les causo este estado no lo sabemos todavía- mintió otra vez- Pero físicamente no han sufrido ningún daño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así?- pregunto Kenshin.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Okina.

-Inconscientemente están aislando su consiente presente- dijo Hiko moviendo uno de los cabellos de Kaoru y acomodándolo tras su frente- Y esto causa un disturbio en su interior impidiendo que reaccionen.

-Solo podemos esperar- dijo Aoshi sentándose en una de las butacas del cuarto tocando su cabeza, estaba profundamente preocupado.

-Exacto- dijo Okina saliendo tras el doctor y dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en el cuarto.

-¿Bien ahora que paso?- pregunto Okina una vez estuvieron a sola.

-Un impulso de baja frecuencia combinada con algo que aún desconocemos les causo esto- dijo Okina mirando a Kenshin y a Aoshi- No creo que el propósito de quien se que lo hizo haya sido dañarlas ya que cuando activaron las frecuencias eran muy vulnerables y aun siguen aquí así que mi teoría es que las querían probar pero no contaban con estos resultados tan graves- hizo una pausa- Pudieron morir si esos chicos no las traían de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias Gensai- dijo Hiko- Nos encargaremos desde aquí.

-De nada- respondió Gensai antes de marcharse- Las estaré monitoreando hasta que regresen.

-Gracias.

Los días pasaban y los monitores del hospital no pronosticaban ninguna señal de mejoramiento para Kaoru Misao. Aoshi y Kenshin la visitaban constantemente quedándose durante las noches por si reaccionaban, sin proponérselo habían llegado a un trato de una noche cada uno ya que solo se podía quedar una persona. Hablaban muy poco pero en general se llevaban muy bien.

La noche había sido larga pero sin ningún cambio así que los dos bajaron para tomar algo en la cafetería sin notar que desde la distancia unos ojos negros los miraban desde lejos entrando en el cuarto tan pronto ellos entraron al ascensor.

-Hola Kaoru- dijo el chico de cabellos blancos acariciando las sabanas de la cama de Kaoru- Me entere que te encontrabas indispuesta y pensé que tal vez necesitabas de una visita- comenzó a acariciar sus piernas subiendo por su rodilla derecha y prosiguiendo hasta su muslo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su rostro- O tal vez prefieras algo más estimulante para que te recuperes- las imágenes en la pantalla de Kaoru mostraban como su cerebro se descontrolaba y su presión arterial aumentaba.

-Tal vez necesites algo más intenso- dijo Enishi metiendo la mano bajo la sabana y besándola en el preciso instante en que la puerta se abría y dejaba entrar a Kenshin, Aoshi, y tras ellos Gensai.

Todo paso tan rápido que Enishi solo vio el intenso brillo dorado en los ojos de Kenshin mientras este avanzaba hacia él, sostenía su brazo hasta llevarlo hasta su espalda y escuchar el sonido de su hueso al romperse. Un grito agudo salió de su boca y Aoshi lo derribo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Espero que no lo hayan matado- dijo Gensai por primera vez haciendo reaccionar a Kenshin y Aoshi.

-Solo esta inconsciente- dijo Aoshi acercándose a Kaoru.

-Como esta- Kenshin estaba tan alterado que no quise acercarse a ella, deseaba matar al maldito bastardo, como se atrevía a tocarla, como se atrevía siquiera a pensar poder tenerla, la sola idea de verla en sus brazos lo enloquecía.

-Su ritmo cardiaco se disparo y su actividad cerebral aumento- dijo Gensai revisando los monitores- Pero todo parece haber regresado a la normalidad.

-Maldita sea- dijo Kenshin abriendo la ventana para respirar aire fresco.

-Regresar dentro de un rato- dijo Gensai dejándolos solos.

Aoshi acomodo la sabana abrigando el cuerpo de su inseparable amiga y ante la sorpresa de Kenshin la beso en los labios susurrándole algo al oído que él no pudo escuchar y después se acerco a Misao repitiendo el mismo acto y diciéndole las dos palabras que Misao nunca espero escuchar en su vida, por su complicado trabajo.

-Te amo- dijo Aoshi en su oído besándola nuevamente, era una locura solo la conocía de días pero podía asegurar que eso sentía- Kaoru y yo mantenemos una amistad muy particular- dijo el mirando a Kenshin.

-¿Qué tan particular?- pregunto Kenshin, controlando su enojo, no podía decir que ese beso no le importo pero sentía que Aoshi tenía más derecho a dárselo que cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de esta tierra.

-En muchos sentidos particular, Himura- dijo Aoshi cambiando su tono de voz y dándole la espalda a Misao no viendo como esta abría los ojos- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre nos hemos tratado pero cuando sus padres murieron ella solamente se aisló de todo el mundo al igual que yo por otros motivos- Kenshin escuchaba sin interrumpirlo- Le gustaba quedarse después de clases para practicar Judo o Kendo y a mí también así nos fuimos conociendo hasta que nos dimos cuenta lo solos que estábamos y lo mucho que de alguna forma nos necesitábamos- se acerco a la ventana abierta.

-Yo no lo llamaría una amistad- dijo Kenshin con recelo.

-Tienes mucho que aprender sobre las personas- dijo Aoshi sonriendo- La primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue un erro los dos nos emborrachamos y las cosas pasaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta o por lo menos de cierto modo, a la mañana siguiente solo desayunamos, vimos algunas películas y las cosas siguieron como antes pero con la complicidad de una compañía momentánea si lo quieres decir así.

-Así que son amantes.

-Esa palabra nunca me ha gustado- dijo Aoshi- Somos amigos íntimos que se comprenden o por lo menos hasta que apareció ella- Aoshi se volteo viendo a Misao llorando al escuchar sus palabras- Despertaste.

-Si- dijo Misao tratando de sentarse pero cayendo sobre su cuerpo al marearse por el repentino movimiento.

-No debes hacer fuerza- le dijo Aoshi corriendo a su ayuda, Kenshin miro a Kaoru quien seguía casi viva y salió a buscar al doctor.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Misao enfocando su vista y mirando la camilla conjunta a la suya- Kaoru¿Qué le paso?

-Tranquila- le dijo Aoshi deteniendo sus intentos de pararse- Ella está bien o por lo menos eso creemos, por alguna razón las dos entraron en estado de shock y no las han podido despertar.

-Estado de shock- repitió ella- En la discoteca ese sonido repentino- Misao tocaba su cabeza forzándose a recordar- De repente todo se bloqueo y solo quedo el sonido.

-¿Sonido?- pregunto Gensai que acaba de entrar.

-He estado escuchando los sonidos de mí alrededor- dijo ella.

-Ya veo¿entonces el puente entre tu consciente e inconsciente puede estar relacionado con algo que escuchaste?- pregunto Gensai, Aoshi la miro intensamente y ella lo miro de reojo.

-No lo sé- dijo ella- Solo recuerdo mormullos de las personas a mí alrededor pero no recuerdo ninguna conversación.

-Bien- Gensai se acerco y reviso sus signos vitales- Te tendremos unos días en observación pera monitorear tu recuperación y después podrás regresar con Okina, ha estado muy preocupado por su nieta favorita- Misao sonrió ante sus palabras y se recostó exhausta, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, su boca seca, y su cabeza vacía; necesitaba descansar para pensar con claridad.

Todos se marcharon excepto Aoshi que se quedo para velar su sueño, la miraba desde su sofá y pensaba que pasaría entre ellos ahora.

-Recordé todo lo que paso entre nosotros hace unas noches atrás- dijo Aoshi antes de que se durmiera.

-Eso es imposible- le refuto ella cansada.

-Entonces como se que te gusta que te bese el cuello, que te hagan el amor mirándote a los ojos y que te besen intensamente hasta que pierdas el aliento- le dijo el acercándose a su cama- O como se que te acurrucaste en mi pecho mientras dormíamos y me dijiste que te gustaba peligrosamente mucho.

-Es imposible- dijo ella tapando su boca- ¿Como lo recordaste?

-Kaoru me ayudo un poco- confeso el- Pero dudo que sepamos cómo, es mejor que descanses- beso su frente y la tapo para regresar a su mueble.

-De todos modos es muy peligroso que nos sigamos viendo- dijo ella rendida ante el cansancio.

-No sabía que nos estábamos viendo.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que yo también te amo, Shinomori- bostezo antes de quedar profundamente dormida, Aoshi no reacciono, solo la miro quedar profundamente dormida y sonrió complacido con su respuesta mientras el también quedaba dormido.

Los días pasaban sin ningún cambio, Kaoru no despertaba y Misao estaba al cuidado de su abuelo según le dijo a Aoshi el cual la vía muy poco desde que salió y con un semblante cansado. Kenshin era obligado a asistir a la escuela bajo amenaza de Hiko quien no quería que su hijo reprobara por faltar así que solo tenía que ir cumplir con sus deberes y después visitaba a Kaoru con la misma regularidad que Aoshi solo que ahora se dividían las noches entre el, Aoshi y Misao.

Hiko apenas hablaba en la escuela y el sub-director se encargaba de todas las obligación mientras el se encerraba en su oficina y atendía su computadora en un asunto de suma importancia según él. Nadie podía interrumpirlo excepto Misao quien cada vez que iba a la oficina regresaba molesta y echando maldiciones por un asunto relacionado y las reglas.

-Estás listo para regresar- dijo Okina a un chico alto de cabello y ojos color café, su cuerpo era corpulento pero delgado, resistente pero flexible a la vez, el mejor en ataque frontal y uno de los mejores agentes dentro de la división Nonato.

-Estoy desesperado por regresar- contesto el chico bajando del carro negro frente al hospital- Solo espero poder ayudarla- hizo una pausa- Es mi culpa el no estar aquí.

-No lo es- le contesto Okina- Tu trabajo era protegerla y lo has hecho bien, no tienes la culpa de caer herido en una de tus misiones, después de todo nunca has faltado a tu deber.

-Nunca he faltado a mi deber- dijo el chico- Pero me involucre sentimentalmente con mi deber y eso ha interferido con mi desempeño.

-Sanosuke- dijo Okina bajando la ventanilla del carro- Todos hemos cometido ese error esta ocasión y ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo sé- dijo Sanosuke y entro al hospital, tomando el elevador y entrando al cuarto donde su hermanan descansaba desde hacía dos semanas sin ninguna señal de querer despertar.

-Kaoru- dijo Sanosuke acercándose a la camilla y acariciando su rostro- Mi pequeña Kaoru, que te han hecho- acerco su rostro y beso su frente con profunda ternura, más que su misión la sentía como su hermana, desde que cumplió los cuatro años se había encargado de cuidarla y ese verano cumpliría los 18- Yo estoy aquí hermanita, ya puedes despertar- le dijo al oído sin darse cuenta que Kenshin lo observaba desconcertado desde la puerta.

-Aléjate de ella- le dijo Kenshin precavido, no conocía a ese chico le parecía familiar su rostro pero no quería repetir el suceso de Enishi.

-Y quien eres tú para decirme eso- le contesto Sanosuke sin separarse de Kaoru.

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Kenshin avanzando hacia él.

-La verdad me interesa y mucho- dijo Sanosuke molesto ante la actitud del pelirrojo arrogante- Porque quien no debería estar aquí eres tú.

-¿Sanosuke?- dijo repentinamente la voz Misao desde la puerta, interrumpiendo a Kenshin.

-Misao- dijo él, con alegría abriendo sus brazos ante la efusiva chica que corría hacia él para abrazarlo. Kenshin no entendía nada y miro a Aoshi buscando una explicación que no encontró su rostro era igual de confuso pero no sabía se por las mismas razones.

-¿Sanosuke conoces a Misao?- pregunto Aoshi después de saludarlo.

-Si- contesto el- La conozco hace mucho tiempo¿pero quién eres tú?- pregunto mirando a Kenshin.

-Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin- dijo el bajando sus defensas, al darse cuenta de quién era- Soy amigo de Kaoru.

-Mentiroso- dijo la débil voz de Kaoru al escucharlo. Todos la miraron sorprendidos por su repentino despertar.

-Regresaste- dijo Kenshin sonriéndole ante la agradable notica gesto que ella le devolvió.

-Buscare a Gensai- dijo Aoshi sonriéndole a Kaoru y desapareciendo.

-Bienvenida hermanita- dijo Sanosuke parándose frente a ella y bloqueando a Kenshin quien tuvo que moverse para poder verla- Todos estábamos muy preocupados.

-Lo sé- respondió ella apenas con voz y fuerzas por el cansancio.

-Es mejor que descanses- dijo Gensai entrando al cuarto- Solo se podrá quedar una persona con ella.

-Yo me quedare- dijeron Kenshin y Sanosuke a la vez.

-Su hermano se debería quedar- dijo Aoshi sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina de Kenshin quien no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Kaoru se recupero sorprendentemente rápido, en cuestión de días Hiko había obligado a Gensai a que le diera de alta para trasladarla a su casa donde la atendían todos los empleados con mucho esmero. Tenía un poco de problemas para dormir y más de una vez Sanosuke la descubrió en el dojo practicando con le música baja para no despertar a nadie. Estaba desesperada por regresar a la escuela pero Sanosuke decía que debían descansar un poco más y Hiko lo apoyaba cien por ciento, Kenshin por alguna razón no se le acercaba y se veía de muy mal humor, pero atribuía esa repentina lejanía a la presencia de Sanosuke.

-¿Kaoru qué haces?- pregunto Misao quien acaba de llegar.

-Estoy revisando mi e-mail- contesto ella.

-Bueno voy por algo de comer me muero de hambre- dijo Misao y salió.

-Que es esto- dijo Kaoru a la soledad abriendo un e-mail sin remitente, pero con su nombre completo escrito en el.

-Señorita Kamilla, sentimos su reciente padecimiento- Kaoru sintió curiosidad- Pero tal vez le interese conocer el proyecto Nonato que cierto grupo ha desarrollado con los embriones de mujeres que no desean tener hijos- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo Kaoru- Estos embriones son alterados con medios científicos para desarrollar tecnología de alta calidad- Kaoru tenso su mandíbula- Las características de estas personas son las siguientes: habilidades extraordinarias para las matemáticas, conocimiento casi innato de las computadoras, procesamiento de sistemas y redes de alta tecnología, resistentes a altas y bajas temperaturas- Kaoru recordó el agua hirviendo con que acostumbraba bañarse- Y por ultimo una cicatriz en forma de x en la parte baja de su espalda- Kaoru se alejo de la computadora lo mas que pudo topándose con Sanosuke.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Sanosuke al ver su rostro pálido y aterrorizado.

-Yo tengo las características- dijo ella con los ojos abiertos sin dejar de mirar la pantalla- Yo…yo…que cosa es un Nonato.

Sanosuke enmudeció y todo su cuerpo quedo petrificado en ese lugar al sentir los ojos llenos de miedo y lagrimas de Kaoru al comprobar el miedo en sus ojos.

…Continuara…

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos nuevamente estamos aquí con otro cap. Creo que la historia ha dado un gran giro y a partir de ahora las cosas serán un poco más rápidas y para aquellos que desean tanto el Lemon de KK bueno tal vez en el próximo cap. Les tenga una sorpresa.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme a los que dejan review y a los que no dejan pero sé que leen mi historia también gracias por todo, espero que al finalizar esta por lo menos me digan si les gusto o no.

Muchas gracias a: (en el próximo cap. les respondo como debe ser si**gabyhyatt****Kyoko Himura****jegar****sahaduta****, Yessica, ****kagomekaoru****Abi****Loube****sakurarika****, Kity, ****Mai**** Maxwell****, Sakura ****dark****angel**

Gracias a todos espero les guste y perdóneme las faltas lo subo tan pronto lo termine y no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo sorry

**Espero review…**


	7. VII Todo es una mentira

Como todo saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero todo lo demás es todito mío…nos vemos…

"Una oración para los salvajes de corazón que viven aprisionados"… Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos que se atreven a seguir los pasos de estos apasionados personajes…

**Duelo de Pasiones**

By: Lázara

**Capítulo VII: Todo es una mentira **

***** RESUMEN *****

En los capítulos anteriores…

Kenshin y Kaoru tuvieron una pelea lo que causo que Kaoru fuera suspendida por una semana de la escuela. Mientras estaba en casa de Aoshi descargando su furia unos bandidos entraron a su casa y la quemaron, dejándola con algunos recuerdos de su madre y unas fotografías chamuscadas. Hiko le pide que compre ropa nueva y Kenshin la acompaña convenciendo a Kaoru a una pequeña tregua la cual no duro mucho, ya que Kaoru le mostró el prototipo de androide que estaba construyendo y cuando llegaron a un muelle a comer algo Ken se encontró con Tomoe y esta la beso frente a Kaoru sin que Kenshin se diera cuenta causando una nueva discusión entre ambos. Por otro lado Misao y Aoshi pasan la noche juntos, pero Aoshi escuchan una conversación de su acompañante por teléfono y la enfrenta logrando que esta lo deje inconsciente y sin ningún recuerdo de la noche anterior. Kaoru y Aoshi se las arreglan para recuperar esos recuerdos y para vengarse de Misao deciden salir a una de las discotecas más prestigiosas de todo Japón, Dragón Dinasty. Cuando llegan se encuentran con que Enishi, Tomoe, Kenshin, Misao, Aoshi y Kaoru están en la puerta esperando para entrar y un grandulón esta de rodillas por que el dueño del local le está obligando a que se disculpe con Kaoru por ofenderla. Souza abraza a Kaoru cuando entran y Kenshin lo mira con recelo, pero una vez dentro de la discoteca alguien pone un CD con ondas de baja frecuencia causando un shock en Kaoru y Misao y mandándola por semanas al hospital hasta que Aoshi logra despertar a Misao y semanas después Sanosuke, el hermano de Kaoru regresa de su viaje y la ayuda a despertar para llevarla a casa de Hiko donde recibe un email que le explica que cosa es un Nonato.

******* Bueno estos es lo que pasó en general… si desean más detalles los invito a releer los capítulos anteriores.*******

Kaoru se recupero sorprendentemente rápido, en cuestión de días Hiko había obligado a Genzai que le diera de alta, para trasladarla a su casa donde la atendían todos los empleados con esmero. Tenía un poco de problemas para dormir y más de una vez Sanosuke la descubrió en el dojo practicando con le música baja para no despertar a nadie. Estaba desesperada por regresar a la escuela pero Sanosuke decía que debían descansar un poco más y Hiko lo apoyaba cien por ciento, Kenshin por alguna razón no se le acercaba y se veía de muy mal humor, pero atribuía esa repentina lejanía a la presencia de Sanosuke.

-¿Kaoru qué haces?- pregunto Misao quien acaba de llegar.

-Estoy revisando mis e-mails- contesto ella.

-Bueno voy por algo de comer me muero de hambre- dijo Misao y salió.

-Que es esto- dijo Kaoru a la soledad abriendo un e-mail sin remitente, pero con su nombre completo escrito en el.

-Señorita Kamiya, sentimos su reciente padecimiento- Kaoru sintió curiosidad- Pero tal vez le interese conocer el proyecto Nonato que cierto grupo ha desarrollado con los embriones de mujeres que no desean tener hijos- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo Kaoru- Estos embriones son alterados con medios científicos para desarrollar tecnología de alta calidad- Kaoru tenso su mandíbula- Las características de estas personas son las siguientes: habilidades extraordinarias para las matemáticas, conocimiento casi innato de las computadoras, procesamiento de sistemas y redes de alta tecnología, resistentes a altas y bajas temperaturas- Kaoru recordó el agua hirviendo con que acostumbraba bañarse- Y por último una cicatriz en forma de x en la parte baja de su espalda- Kaoru se alejó de la computadora lo más que pudo topándose con Sanosuke.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Sanosuke al ver su rostro pálido y aterrorizado.

-Yo tengo las características- dijo ella con los ojos abiertos sin dejar de mirar la pantalla- Yo…yo…que cosa es un Nonato.

Sanosuke enmudeció y todo su cuerpo quedó petrificado en ese lugar, al sentir los ojos llenos de miedo y lágrimas de Kaoru, al comprobar el miedo que se reflejaban en los suyos. Miro a Kaoru y a la computadora un par de veces sin entender porque su hermanita, la persona que debía proteger, su asignación por más de diez años le estaba preguntando por lo único que él no podía responderle. Su corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte dentro de su pecho que si hubiera estado prestando atención hubiera visto como su camisa se movía al ritmo de sus latidos.

-Sanosuke- dijo Kaoru sacándolo de su asombro- ¿Qué cosa es un Nonato? ¿Por qué yo tengo las características de esa cosas?, Sanosuke respóndeme- Kaoru trataba de pensar con claridad pero la única idea que se le formaba en su cabeza era que ella era esa cosa, que ella, era un Nonato, pero eso era imposible, ella era hija de los Kamiya y tenía las fotos que lo demostraban. Tenía las fotos chamuscadas de su madre embarazada y de ella recién nacida.

-Kaoru- dijo Sanosuke cuando la vio alejarse de él hacia la computadora- No sé de qué estás hablando ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Me…-dudo por un segundo recuperando la compostura- Me mandaron un correo donde dice todo eso y es que yo…-dudo nuevamente al ver le semblante serio de su hermano- Yo tengo esas características.

-Déjame ver- dijo Sanosuke y se acercó a la computadora leyendo a toda prisa el e-mail para borrarlo mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza- Voy a bloquear esta dirección para que no te siguán molestado, no le hagas caso a esto Kaoru, lo más seguro es que alguien te quiere molestar.

-Como te atreves a mentirme en mi propia cara- le dijo Kaoru tapando su rostro para que no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- Eres un experto diciendo mentiras- lo miro a los ojos; y Sanosuke comprendió en ese instante lo alejado que había estado de ella todo este tiempo. Su mirada era más hermética, fría y distante, como si mirara a un extraño por primera vez y no a él, a su hermano durante catorce años.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando mientes- hizo una pausa respirando profundo, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que querían salir- Cuando mientes miras a las personas a los ojos sin parpadear porque sabes que eso es una muestra de sinceridad, y como lo sabes, te aprovechas de eso para que tus mentiras sean creíbles pero… conmigo eso no funciona, porque tensas la mandíbula y aprietas los puños cuando te enojas para ganar tiempo y pensar en una estrategia diferente cuando sabes que tus trucos no van funcionar, cierto.

-Me conoces muy bien Kao, pero no te estoy mintiendo- le dijo Sanosuke, suavizando su tono de voz- Eres buena en matemáticas como nuestro padre, te gusta bañarte en agua bien caliente o bien fría porque vivíamos de niños cerca de aguas termales y las temperaturas del agua cambiaban constantemente te acuerdas- Kaoru hizo esfuerzo para recordar, y ahí estaban sus recuerdos, la vida junto a sus padres en un pequeño pueblo- Y tienes esas cicatrices porque te caíste de un árbol y te operaron.

-Yo- dijo Kaoru viendo las imágenes dentro de su cabeza tal como su hermano las relataba, esos recuerdos se veían tan distantes, casi como una película que se sabía de memoria- Lo siento no sé qué me pasa.

-Es normal estar desorientada después del estado de shock por el que pasaste- le dijo Sanosuke relajándose- Pero no es saludable que dudes así de tu procedencia.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Misao entrando al cuarto con un par de emparedados.

-Alguien le jugó una broma a Kaoru- dijo Sanosuke mirando a Misao- La quieren hacer creer que es un experimento raro- Misao se tensó y vio a Kaoru que miraba a otro lado un poco avergonzada por el espectáculo que formó unos minutos atrás, Sanosuke hablaba despreocupado pero su mirada seria no encajaba con su tono de voz- Niños, ya no saben qué hacer para entretenerse, mejor me voy que ya tengo hambre.

-¿De qué habla tú hermano?- pregunto Misao sentándose en la computadora.

-Alguien me mandó un e-mail con información de un proyecto Nonato o algo así no se bien- dijo Kaoru en el preciso momento en que Kenshin pasaba frente a cuarto y escuchaba el último fragmento de la conversación.

Misao miró instintivamente hacia atrás al sentir los fieros ojos dorados de Kenshin penetrando la habitación, esa mirada amenazante la hizo estremecer y recordó que él estaba en el carro cuando activó la alarma y el relajo dijo el código y el nombre de la organización Nonato. Kenshin levantó una ceja interesado en la conversación, con esa sonrisa despectiva que tanto le gustaba.

-Hola- dijo de repente entrando a la habitación y sobresaltando a Kaoru que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por primera vez en dos semanas le dirigía la palabra y no precisamente a ella- ¿Misao puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Misao se levanto como un resorte, se sentía amenazada, toda la operación podía caerse abajo si Kaoru sabía toda la verdad o si Kenshin descubría algo al respecto.

-Lo siento Himura- le dijo recogiendo sus cosas- Pero me tengo que ir, el tiempo no me sobra como a ti y además, no me interesan los pelirrojos, prefiero los pelinegros- dijo Misao y salió de la habitación despidiéndose de Kaoru con la mano.

-Pero si acabas de llegar- dijo Kaoru.

-Te llamó después- dijo Misao desde el piso de abajo.

-Maldición- dijo Kenshin y dio media vuelta para irse sin mirar a Kaoru quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, su hermano no se separaba de ella ni un segundo y no la dejaba salir, todos en la casa tenían órdenes directas de no darle ningún paquete que proviniera de un desconocido o le pasara llamadas telefónicas que no fueran de Misao y Aoshi. Las medicinas que le daban eran muy fuertes y la mantenían dormida durante casi todo el día y en más de una ocasión la vio botándolas en el escusado. Tenía tanto miedo de que volviera a enfermarse y no saber qué hacer, que eso le impedía acercarse más a ella.

Estaba más delgada y casi no hablaba con nadie, se mantenía en su habitación para que nadie la molestara y cuando todos dormían se escapaba al dojo a practicar y soltar la furia que le causaba su encerramiento.

-Si tienes algún problema conmigo me lo puedes decir- dijo Kaoru levantándose de la cama furiosa, ya no soportaba más ese silencio- Me imagino que tiene que ser una gran molestia para ti el tener esos porteros frente a la casa todo el día evitando que entren personas extrañas.- Kenshin no respondió solo se limito a mirarla.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- se acerco a la ventana abriéndola de par en par, el aire frio revolvió su cabello llevando su aroma hasta Kenshin- Hiko te ofreció un apartamento para que te movieras con libertad y sin restricciones, cosa que por el momento no se puede hacer en esta casa- lo miro- Pero tu prefieres vivir aquí y quedarte en el cuarto junto al mío pese a que Sanosuke te pidió que cambiaran y no aceptaste por ningún medio.

-Esta es mi casa- ese aroma le hipnotizaba, abrazaba su piel como el sol ardiente en el verano- No tengo la necesidad de vivir solo sin que me atiendan y ese- apunto a su cuarto- es mi habitación desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero que eso cambie.

-Entonces ilumíname, porque estas enojado, porque me evitas- lo estaba provocando y lo sabía, se recostó de la ventana dejando que el aire jugara con su cabello y bajara las tirillas de su camisa verde.

-No te estoy evitando- Kenshin la devoraba con la mirada, esa lujuria contenido lo estaba enloqueciendo- No te creas el centro de la atención Kamiya- se acerco a ella acorralándola- Pensé que no te gustaba que me acercara así- detuvo sus manos antes de que pudiera empujarlo y la aprisiono contra la pared y sus caderas dando rienda suelta a su excitación.

- Tienes mucha razón- lo trato de empujar, pero él besó el hueco entre el cuello y su clavícula acelerando su respiración- No me gusta.

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta como me miras- dijo Kenshin provocativo- Desde la otra vez en el closet sé que me deseas.

-Te advertí que conmigo no te metieras- dijo ella- Y te equivocas, he deseado a pocos hombres en mi vida y tú no eres uno de ellos- Kenshin sintió esas palabras como un golpe bajo, su furia se mezclo con su excitación y solo quería desvestirla hacerla suya en esos momentos aunque eso significara a la fuerza. Como se atrevía a decirle eso.

-Suéltame- le ordeno ella tan fría y cortante que el obedeció sin darse cuenta.

-Maldición- bramo él- Después de todo solo eres una chiquilla mimada y malcriada, eres manipuladora y egoísta te gusta ser el centro de atención, pero no te gusta que te molesten- la miro enfurecido- Crees que me puedes dominar, como a todos los demás, pues estas muy equivocada, para tu información si acepté ese apartamento y lo he estado visitando frecuentemente con la compañía que solía traer aquí.

-Sal de mi cuarto- se limito a decirle ella, el dolor y la furia la consumían y sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir en cualquier momento.

-Ahora me pides que me vaya- dijo Kenshin- Pero hace un momento me pedías que me quedara- Hiko salió de la oficina y subió las escaleras escuchando parte de la discusión ya que la puerta estaba abierta- Me pedías que no te evitara, pensaste que siempre estaría interesado en ti, estas muy equivocada.

-No me interesan tus explicaciones- le dijo Kaoru- Sal de mi cuarto, solo quería ser cortes pero no vale la pena.

-Lamento mucho el mal entendido pero déjame decirte algo- estaba demasiado furioso para ver el gran error que estaba cometiendo- Sabes porque me acerqué a ti- Kaoru lo fulmino- Para demostrarle a mi padre que no eres tan perfecta ni débil como él cree que eres- Hiko apretó sus puños al escucharlo, conocía esa reacción y no sabía que le dolía más- Quería demostrarle que eres solo una mujer más, una recogida que tiene como amante a su mejor amigo para no sentirse sola y nada…- Un golpe sordo se escucho en toda la habitación, y Kenshin escupió la sangre de su labio roto.

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más en tu vida… Himura- las palabras le salían entrecortadas por la furia y el dolor- No conoces nada sobre mi vida o sobre mí, y no tienen absolutamente ningún derecho a juzgar mi relación con Aoshi porque después de todo es más hombre que tú. Nunca más te acerques a mí, Hi..mu..ra- salió de la habitación y tropezó con Hiko en las escaleras esquivando su mirada.

Kenshin se quedo petrificado cuando ella pronuncio su apellido con tanto rencor, y cuando pasó a su lado no se pudo mover para detenerla, solo la vio alejarse tras darse cuenta lo que había hecho.

-Definitivamente eres hijo de tu padre, Kenshin- dijo Hiko frente a él- No pensé que lo que sentías por Kaoru fuera tan fuerte.

-Yo- se limitó a decir él.

-Nos parecemos más de lo que te gustaría admitir- dijo Hiko- Lastimamos lo que amamos cuando no podemos tenerlo y esa es la única forma que tenemos para demostrara nuestros sentimiento. Te encerraste tanto en tu odio contra mí y tu madre que olvidaste lo que es el amor, hijo.

-No me hables de amor cuando tu no lo conoces- dijo Kenshin reaccionando- Tú no amas a nadie, y no la menciones a ella.

-Te duele que te hable de tu madre- Hiko limpió sus ojos- Ella te amaba hijo.

-Ella no amaba a nadie si me hubiese amado no se habría suicidado- le grito Kenshin.

-Ella no se suicidó por que le dio la gana- dijo Hiko prepotente ante las palabras de Kenshin- Olvidaste que sufriste un accidente y ella te donó un riñón, tras la operación todo salió bien pero al poco tiempo su riñón comenzó a tener problemas y la hospitalizaron, acaso no recuerdas eso.

-Eso no le da motivos para matarse.

-Se tenía que dializar todos los días Kenshin, estaba muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitar que sufriera, ella no quería seguir con los dolores, el médico le dijo que le quedaban seis meses de vida y no lo soportó. Cada tratamiento era más doloroso y su vida se iba apagando poco a poco así que me pidió que la ayudara.

-Tú fuiste quien le dio las pastillas- Kenshin no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Era verla morir día a día o hacer algo para que descansara- le dijo Hiko- No es justo que la odies por no poder vivir más.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Kenshin- Ella no tenía porque darme su riñón y seguiría viva.

-Hijo a veces lastimamos a las personas que amamos sin darnos cuenta, mi egoísmo le causó mucho sufrimiento a tu madre por mucho tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de mi error y la tuve que dejar ir- Hiko se le acercó- No fue tu culpa lo que pasó, ella lo decidió así y punto.

-Porque no me digites nunca nada - le reclamó Kenshin, toda lo sucedido con Kaoru y ahora esa verdad tan aterradora lo desconcertaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar enojado que ya no sabía cómo no estarlo.

-No tuve el valor de decirte la verdad- hizo una pausa tocando su hombro- Cuando murió solo te fuiste y no quisiste hablarme hasta hace poco, y tengo que admitir que gracias a Kaoru.

-¿Por qué yo no me acuerdo de ella si tu y su padre era tan amigo?- preguntó Kenshin de repente.

-Ellos no vivían aquí- dijo Hiko desconfiado- Por eso no los recuerdas.

-Entiendo- dijo Kenshin y salió de la habitación para montarse en su carro y alejarse lo más posible de la casa.

Misao caminaba por la acera mirando sus pies como se imponían ante sus deseos guiándola hasta detenerse frente a un hermoso edificio donde lujosos carros se paraban para dejar a sus dueños. Misao miró hacia arriba admirando la simple pero elegante arquitectura del edificio mientras decidía si entrar o no, poco a poco fue recordando la conversación de unos minutos atrás.

-Okina- dijo la chica al sentir que contestaban al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede Misao?- pregunto el anciano preocupado.

-¿Sanosuke te llamó?

-Si- contesto él- Viene en camino, se están tratando de poner en contacto con ella.

-Sí- hizo una pausa- Creo que Kenshin sospecha algo, es conveniente que Hiko lo saque de la casa lo antes posible para evitar que se entere de algo más o le diga a Kaoru lo que escuchó de la señal, aquella noche.

-Entiendo tu preocupación Misao pero no puedo pedirle eso a Hiko.

-¿Entonces qué aremos?

-Es hora de aislarla- dijo Okina y Misao trató de respirara, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a responder- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Sí.

-Arregla todos los asuntos que tengas pendientes Misao, porque pronto nos marcharemos.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Misao al sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y el sol brillaba con intensidad a su alrededor mientras todos eran felices menos ella.

-Lamento mucho todo esto- dijo Okina, la quería como una hija y como tal la había criado por eso sabía lo difícil que le resultaba poner su deber sobre sus sentimientos. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a creer en el amor y en ese preciso momento lo tenía que dejar ir.

-Lo sé- dijo ella y colgó.

No sabía cómo se lo diría pero se merecía por lo menos una parte de la verdad, era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Entró al edificio, apretó el botón del elevador y esperó hasta que las puertas se abrieran en el último piso, tocó la puerta y la abrió después de respirar profundo y resignarse a lo que venía. Aoshi miraba unos papeles en la mesa cuando sintió que alguien entraba.

-Hola- lo saludo Misao.

-Hola- le contesto él- Pensé que estarías con Kaoru.

-Si- respiró profundo otra vez- Es que surgió un imprevisto y me tuve que ir.

-Misao, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Claro- lo miro extrañado.

-Mi familia es muy poderosa y tiene contacto con gente muy importante- dijo Aoshi dándole la espalda- Cuando sucedió lo de la discoteca no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió y cuál fue la verdadera razón de todo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto asustada.

-Se puede decir que me facilitaron una copia de los records médicos de Kaoru y el tuyo- la miro a los ojos viendo el miedo que se reflejaba en ellos- Habían muchas cosas que no entendía así que me puse a investigar un poco más y descubrí algo que me desconcierta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Kaoru es medicada con una medicina muy extraña que se utiliza para tratar tumores cerebrales, matar las células dañinas y brindarle una calidad de vida mejor a los pacientes, pero ustedes no tienen tumores.

-La persona que estaba esa noche en la cabina de la Dragón Dinasty terminó en el hospital porque alguien lo hirió cuando trataron de entrar y pusieron el CD que nadie encontró y les causó el estado de shock.

-Aoshi- dijo Misao cansada, acercándose a él- Por qué te pusiste a averiguar todo esto, no sabes el peligro en que te estás metiendo.

-Kaoru y tú, son las personas más importantes sobre la faz de la tierra para mí- le respondió él- Además tengo derecho a saber. Lo que no entiendo es que les hace ese medicamento, una persona normal moriría con las dosis tan altas que se les administran.

-Aoshi, me voy.

-Espera tienes que explicarme que sucede porque me voy a volver loco tratando de entenderlo.

-No lo entiendes- dijo Misao sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

-No llores por favor- dijo Aoshi desesperado no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar- No importa lo que sea yo te voy a seguir amando- Misao se alejo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Me marcho dentro de unos días y no voy a regresar más- Aoshi trató de decir algo pero no entendía esas palabras- Ese medicamento nos protege de la sobredosis de información que somos capaces de procesar- ahora era ella quien miraba como la ciudad se oscurecía- Kaoru y yo somos parte de un experimento clasificado del gobierno, debes tener muy buenas conexiones para acceder a esos records médicos. Mi misión era protegerla mientras Sanosuke no estaba, nunca planee enamorarme de ti pero así son las cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de experimento?

-Lo que te estoy diciendo me puede meter en muchos problemas, no preguntes más por favor. Ella y yo no marcharemos pronto porque las personas que la quieren atrapar se están acercando demasiado y ya la encontraron.

-Misao no lo puedo creer.

-Pero esa es la verdad- lo miro- Si no me quieres ver más lo entiendo, pero no hables con nadie de esto, te causarías muchos inconvenientes.

-Misao no importa nada de eso- le dijo él- Solo quiero estar contigo, no voy a dejar que se vayan de mi vida así nada más.

-No puedes hacer nada al respecto Aoshi, lo siento mucho, pero este es el adiós- dijo ella dando una vuelta para irse, pero Aoshi la sujeto y le dio un beso.

-No te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

-Como lo vas a evitar.

-De eso me preocupo yo- dijo Aoshi y la levanto en sus brazos llevándola a la habitación.

Kaoru salió de la habitación esquivando a Sanosuke y encerrándose en el dojo con un fuerte portazo, prendió su Ipod y subió el volumen al máximo callando todos los sonidos del exterior y concentrándose en el saco de práctica que tenía frente a ella. Con cada golpe que le daba su pulso se aceleraba y disminuía, descargando así su frustración y su furia.

-Eres un maldito imbécil Kenshin- dijo en voz baja golpeando sin para el saco hasta quedar exhausta.

Habían pasado dos horas y media desde que se encerró en el dojo y la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad lentamente hasta cubrirla toda. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, su respiración era entrecortada y sus músculos le exigían a gritos un descanso. Las medicinas que tomaba la debilitaban tanto que le quitaban el apetito, por eso las había dejado de tomar hacia unos días; se sentía mejor pero su cerebro parecía que iba a explotar.

-Kaoru- dijo alguien desde la puerta del dojo sin atrever a entrar, esta lo miro y se acerco a él.

-Dime- se limito a contestar.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de nada Sano- le dijo ella pasando a su lado, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza- Hablaremos en la mañana te lo prometo.

-Que te parece si nos vamos de viaje- dijo Sanosuke.

-¿De viaje?- pregunto extrañada.

-Nos podemos ir por un tiempo, lo puedes ver como unas vacaciones los dos juntos sin nadie más.

-Sin nadie más- repitió para ella- Creo que es lo mejor- dijo y se fue.

-Kaoru perdóname- dijo Sanosuke a la soledad- Nunca quise lastimarte y ahora te apartaran de todo lo que conoces.

-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor- se dijo Kaoru entrando a su cuarto y llenando la bañera que tanto le gustaba, mientras se tomaba unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

El baño pronto se llenó del vapor del agua hirviendo mezclado con los olores del jabón que Kaoru utilizaba. Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió poco a poco dejando que el agua calmara su cuerpo y la relajara. Kenshin no había vuelto, pero total ya no le importaba, no lo quería ver y ese viaje era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Los minutos pasaron y lentamente el agua se fue enfriando.

-Porque el agua no se queda caliente todo el tiempo- se quejó ella levantándose y vistiéndose cuando escucho un ruido en el cuarto de al lado- Ya regresó- otro sonido se escuchó, se secó y se vistió apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta de su lado del baño.

Kenshin vio el movimiento de la luz bajo la puerta y chocó contra la mesa del escritorio cuando trató de acercarse a la puerta, estaba medio borracho y olía a alcohol, su vista se nublaba y la oscuridad del lugar le impedía ver bien. Abrió la puerta una vez la luz se apagó y se acercó a la puerta que daba al cuarto de al lado sin atreverse a abrirla.

-Kaoru- la llamó sin recibir respuesta- Se que estás ahí- Kaoru miró la puerta, estaba sentada frente a su computadora donde otro extraño e-mail sin destinatario le había llegado.

-Kaoru- su voz era vaga y el alcohol le impedía hablar con claridad, se acercó al lava manos y se mojó la cara chocando con unas botellas al coger la toalla y secarse la cara.

-Esto es el colmo está borracho- dijo ella acercándose a la puerta.

-Kaoru- tomó un poco de agua- Lamento mucho todo lo que te dije hoy- no obtuvo respuesta- Todo lo que pasó me molesta y me siento impotente de no poder hacer nada.

-Eso no justifica tu actitud- dijo Kaoru.

-Lo sé y no te pido que lo olvides sino que me perdones- Kenshin se sentó contra la puerta- Si te digo que soy un imbécil me quedaría corto, pero mi orgullo me lo impide. Me considero una persona fuerte, nunca he creído en el amor porque para ser sincero nunca lo he sentido y no tenía esperanzas de sentirlo- hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta que nunca llego-Pero tu… no sé qué me pasa contigo.

-Yo lo sé- le respondió ella- Solo le quieres demostrar a tu padre lo que en realidad soy.

-No quise decir eso y me arrepiento- se sentó en el suelo- Pero debo admitir que así era, te conozco desde hace poco pero lo que siento por ti nunca antes lo había sentido.

-Por eso debo olvidar las halagadoras palabras que me dedicaste hoy.

-No te pido que me perdones pero por lo menos que me dejes demostrarte lo que estoy arrepentido- le dijo el pelirrojo respirando profundamente.

Kaoru seguía sin decir nada, estaba sentada frente a su computadora viendo el e-mail sin abrir que le habían enviado y escuchando las palabras de Kenshin. ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? Se dijo a sí misma.

-Ya veremos- le contestó abriendo el e-mail.

-Señorita Kamiya- decía el e-mail- Sabemos que no confía en nosotros y tal vez tenga razón al respecto, hemos tratado de ponernos en contacto con usted en diversos ocasiones pero permanece aislada- yo no estoy aislada, dijo Kaoru mientras seguía leyendo- Los siguientes documentos adjuntos a este e-mail tal vez contenga cierta información que le interesa. Si después de leerlo desea comunicarse con nosotros vaya a su casa a la 10:00 pm y tendrá respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo ella abriendo el primer documento. Cientos de fotos de ellas se desplazaban frente a sus ojos fotos de su familia y de ella, fotos de su madre y una bebe recién nacida en sus brazos; pero sobre todo fotos de esa bebe que no era ella. La bebe tenía el pelo marrón y los ojos oscuros se parecía tanto a su madre que un nudo se comenzaba a crear en su garganta.

Mientras seguía mirando las fotos más confusas se volvía, vio a su hermano entrenando con un uniforme negro puesto cuando aún era pequeño, y en él se veían la palabra Nonato bordada en su pecho. El laboratorio de algún lugar que no reconocía y en él varios tubos con bebes conectados a diferentes máquinas a su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban mientras seguían pasando las fotos, su rostro se sentía frio y su respiración era entrecortada hasta que llegó a la última foto. En ella aparecía su padre y Hiko junto a uno de los tubos con una bebe de pelo oscuro y con el nombre Nonato 49 en él, al pie de la foto había una pequeña nota: Esa eres tú cuando bebé, miras las primeras fotos.

Kaoru no lo podía creer su cabeza le dolía más que antes y sus manos se movían por el teclado a una velocidad asombrosa mientras veía pasar frente a sus hijos y no en la pantalla de la computadora los datos que estaba buscando. Entró a la base de dato de la computadora de Hiko y encontró los archivos que con toda su alma no quería encontrar. En ellos estaba toda la información de una compañía secreta del gobierno, tal como le decía el primer email.

Mientras Kaoru descubría todos los secretos de su nacimiento Hiko trataba de impedir con todos sus recursos el repentino ataque a los archivos de su computadora.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo tecleando a toda prisa- ¿Cómo demonios…?, Kaoru- se levanto de su oficina y subió las escaleras a toda carrera entrando al cuarto de Kaoru sin tocar la puerta- Kaoru detente – le gritó al entrar pero ya era muy tarde.

-Todo es verdad- dijo en un susurro alejándose de la pc y acercándose a la ventana abierta- Todo es verdad- le grito, haciendo que Kenshin abriera la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto sin comprender.

-Kaoru escúchame- le dijo Hiko acercándose a ella- No es lo que parece, déjame explicarte.

-Todo mi vida ha sido una mentira- le grito Kaoru, su cabeza le iba explotar sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus hombros temblaban de furia- Mis padres, mi nacimiento, mi hermano, todo ha sido una mentira para después poder utilizarme- le seguía gritando- No puedo más, no puedo más, no puedo más- dijo antes que todo a su alrededor se elevara por un campo magnético que desprendía su cuerpo y sus ojos se volvían azules como la pantalla de una computadora.

-Kaoru detente, no entiendes estás confundida- le dijo Hiko acercándose a ella y extendiendo su mano para tocarla, pero en el momento en que hizo eso el cuerpo de Kaoru se estremeció y un impulso eléctrico salió de todos los aparatos de la casa atravesó a Kaoru y se disparó al cuerpo de Hiko, dejando lo casi inconsciente.

-No me van a decir más mentiras- dijo Kaoru, antes de salir por la ventana y perderse en la noche.

-Hiko- dijo Kenshin acercándose a su padre- Despierta ¿estás bien?

-Mi reloj- dijo Hiko antes de caer inconsciente- Rompe mi reloj.

Kenshin miraba a su padre sin entender y en un impulso le quitó su reloj y lo piso con todas las fuerzas que tenía, súbitamente una alarma estalló en toda la casa y todas las computadoras se prendieron haciendo aparecer a los pocos minutos una camioneta con Okina adentro con Sanosuke.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- quiso saber Kenshin.

-Hiko- dijo Sanosuke acercándose al hombre- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

-Ella lo sabe- fue lo único que dijo antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente.

Sanosuke se separo de él con el rostro pálido como la luna que no había.

-Activen a todos los agentes- dijo Okina con furia contenida- La prioridad en estos momentos es encontrar al Nonato 49- el anciano miró a Kenshin- Es hora de que sepas toda la verdad acompáñame- le dijo entrando a su carro, junto con Sanosuke.

Mientras Kaoru corría a toda velocidad, percibía cada objeto eléctrico cerca de ella; sus defectos sus movimientos, su energía corriendo a través de ellos y ofreciéndoseles como si le regalaran su alma para que ella los usurara. Sin darse cuenta llego a los escombro de lo que en algún momento fue su casa y frente a ella un hombre la esperaba.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote Kaoru- dijo el hombre de ojos rojos, mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres conmigo?- le pregunto ella con desconfianza.

-Solo quiero que sepas la verdad de tu existencia y después decidas si quieres ayudarme o no- le respondió él- Este lugar no es seguro. Si vienes conmigo te prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas y nadie que tú desees te encontrará.

-No confío en ti- le respondió ella.

-Haces muy bien en sentir eso- le dijo él - ¿Qué decides? Dentro de poco los hombres de Nonato estarán aquí y te llevaran de vuelta.

Kaoru miró los escombros de su casa, la noche, la luna no se veía por ninguna parte, el sonido de la vida a su alrededor y el sonido de los millones de impulsos eléctricos a su alrededor.

-Sientes la energía eléctrica no es así- le dijo el hombre de los ojos rojos- Antes no la percibías por la medicina que te daban, pero apuesto que no te la has tomado en unos días y ahora si lo puedes sentir no es así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ven conmigo y tendrás todas las respuestas- le dijo abriendo la puerta de su carro blanco para que entrara.

-Bien- dijo ella, entrando tras él y cerrando la puerta justo en el momento que arrancaba y se alejaba a toda velocidad de las dos personas que se acercaban a la carrera por la calle.

-Kaoru- gritaron a la vez Sanosuke y Misao, al ver alejarse el carro blanco con ella y su acompañante.

***** CONTINUARÁ******

Muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos los lectores, sé que me he tardado bastante en actualizar pero espero poder hacerlo más seguido. Como siempre espero sus comentarios y que me digan que tal les pareció el capítulo y por qué no alguna recomendación. Nos vemos pronto, y muchas gracias por todo.

**ale_970:** Espero que te guste este capítulo y perdona por la demora ^_^.

**Mabelita 06:** jajaja me alegro que te guste mi visión de Misao, y sobre todo como se va

desarrollando la historia.

**BattousaiKamiya:** Bueno somos dos desconectadas, espero te guste.

**A KaoruHimura**: jajaja creo que no hay un lemón entero pero es el comienzo de algo, gracias

por tu apoyo.

**Yu Okawa**: Yo también prefiero el KK, pero de vez en cuando hay que cambiar jaja.

**Mai Maxwell**: Bueno Kao y Ken tendrán su momento pero primero tienen que superar este

nuevo problemita.

**Kity:** Espero te guste el cap. Y perdona la demora.

**skarlet3**: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, yo también espero terminar de escribirlo y hacer lo

mismo con mis otras historias, espero que te sigua gustando.

**Cat Noir**: jajaja me alegro que te guste y espero te sigua gustando.

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, incluyendo a aquellos que no dejan reviews pero leen mi historia, nos vemos pronto... **


End file.
